


【帝弥雷特】恶兆

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 112,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: 现au已完。连环杀人犯帝弥托利x邪教头子贝雷特10/9更新番外（没帝弥雷特只有抹布雷特）
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本质是自娱自乐的黄文剧情请不用太当回事。有暴力，血腥，性行为等要素。如有不适请停止阅读  
> *贝雷特与贝雷丝是双胞胎的设定。虽然只打了帝弥雷特的tag除了帝弥雷特以外有：全篇的雷丝艾尔，大量的路人x贝雷特，雷特→雷丝。  
> *个别角色（特别是贝雷特）的伦理观很怪  
> *不能说是be

0

他饥饿，恐惧，头痛难耐，酸液在喉咙口堆积。手脚被束得太紧，他控制不了它们动，不适和麻木的疼痛却依旧健在。他的头很晕，两天前被击打的疼痛好像被拉得极长。那时他和往常一样沿着第三大道步行下班回家。时值春天，香樟树的叶子掉个不停，但他并不在意，他换了新鞋，有点贵但值得，踩在叶子上都比以往舒适。他在当地一家超市工作。不是什么值得一提的工作，尤其是和他的父亲比起来，允许自己的儿子就这样放弃学业做个理货员简直是不可思议。但是很幸运他拥有的是通情达理的家长，只希望他过得无灾无难。他知道自己的极限，他在学校并不会快乐。

马上就是他的休息日，他和朋友约好了去参加乐队的排练。他不能在自己家干这个，他的邻居好像是些唱圣歌的，他仅仅邀请了他的朋友一次，即使什么也没做，他们也能来敲门投诉。对此他只好对友人们耸耸肩，表示他还更喜欢朋友街区那边咖啡厅里的姑娘，那姑娘 …… 他只要看她的眼睛，就会感到天旋地转。

他感到天旋地转。

香樟树叶子落到了他的鼻子上，一片，两片，一堆。是他的脸砸进了叶子里。这一下让他咬伤了自己的嘴，他的头很痛，视野发黑，等到那片黑色稍微退去一些后，他看到一双棕色的工作靴出现在自己眼前。他觉得应该有 44 或者 45 码。也难怪随着那双鞋前后移动，他轻轻松松就被拖着走，在他失去意识之前他想，他不会买那双鞋的。

中断他回忆的是敲门声。那意味着有什么来了，那个恶魔回来了吗？还能给予回忆的大脑并没有丧失思考能力，这是那个男人的房子，他想，如果一个单身的男人回到自己独居的家，没有必要敲门。

那是他的邻居吗？访客？路过的其他人？他有救了吗？

他开始挣扎，虽然吐不掉嘴里的布条，但是他能发出足够响的呜呜声。他希望外面的人能发现这房子里面有什么不对。

“帝弥托利？你不在吗？”

来人的声音属于男性，他这么问。至于那个名字，那是指这里的主人 …… 袭击他的凶犯吗？

门口的男人又敲响了两次门，随后，他听见锁孔转动的声音。

“我进来了，帝弥托利。”

来人进门的同时按下了玄关的开关，房间里面的灯也亮了，他的眼睛被许久未见的灯光刺痛。他闭上眼，因此没能在第一时间看见男人的长相。

“啊呀？”

直到惊讶的声音从他的头顶传来，他才知道男人来到了他身边。他睁开眼睛，尽管他发现自己被光线刺激得眼泪填满眼眶，他也没空管那个，他爬动着靠近来人，报警，他的喉头呜咽着颤动，救救我，我被人袭击带到这里，我想要回去，快通知警察。

“等等，不要乱动。你受伤了。”

男人蹲下来，捧起他的脸。那个人靠得足够近，他这才看清楚对方的长相。也许还是不要看清楚比较好。他不知道那个袭击他的犯人什么时候回来，他回来前留给他自救的每分每秒都十分珍贵。即使如此他还是看呆了，甚至真的如那个人所说停下了挣扎，因为这个男人很漂亮。因为同性的美貌而感叹以至于忘记自己身处险境，这听着非常荒唐，但此时美貌或者漂亮皆非称赞，而是一种无法理解感觉的粗糙统筹。眼镜蛇对你张开艳丽的颈部，猛禽显露宽大的翼展，食草动物于鳄鱼潜伏的宁静潭边饮水。的确漂亮，但是危险。

“你被打了。”漂亮的男人用手划过他的脸。“应该会有轻微脑震荡。”他抚摸着他的颅骨。“他有折你的手指吗？”他检查他的肢体。“鞋是新款吧？我在购物中心见过。很好看，也一样穿着舒适吗？”他对他被束缚的双腿说。 …… 那个男人从头到脚把他打量触碰了一番，然后解开他嘴里的束缚，在一边的沙发上坐下。

他没有任何逾矩之举，一言一行都符合温和体贴的概念，却只让他更加想尖叫。报警，请你报警，带我离开这里，让别人知道我在这里，而这个男人仅是以友好的视线注视他像困顿如落入网中的虫。果然他是犯人的同伙？他有这里的钥匙，并丝毫不对他的存在惊慌失措。但作为施暴者的同伴，他太平和。作为凶犯，也绝对没有必要对他表现出关心。他亦绝非普通人。普通人会怎么办？慌乱无措，帮助他求救。他也没有。他是什么东西？他不由得想。这个男人没有表现出任何攻击性，但这只能让事情变得更奇怪。他有温和倾听者的姿态，却与倾听者截然相反地罔顾他的请求。

他巨大的疑惑当然不会被对方察觉，沙发上的人慢吞吞地看了看手腕，那里应该戴着表，他重新抬起头，对他开口。

“我帮你处理了伤。如果疼痛不再困扰你，我们来谈谈好不好？”

那男人在沙发上摸索着什么东西对他开口。骗人，他想，他只是摸了他一通 …… 如果这都能治愈伤口，那他就是神。他下意识要舔舔自己倒下时在嘴里留下的磕伤，却惊讶地发现那里不再刺痛。

“你的故乡是马蒂乌斯。那是个风景如画的度假胜地对不对？我有空也想去一趟，可惜旅行对他来说还太早了。但准备永远不会太多，你有什么推荐的景点吗？”

他找到了东西。电视遥控器。哔，电波的声音，电视里传来愉快的音乐。

“啊，当时你才 10 岁。你可能不记得了。”

什么？

他在说什么？

“嗯？我说的有哪里不对吗？你在 1976 年随父母从马蒂乌斯的小镇搬往弗琉姆市。因为你的父亲在弗琉姆银行 —— 这可是家大银行 —— 获得了一个出纳的职位。在那之前他只是一个工厂的文员。一次了不起的升迁。”

为什么他对自己的事情一清二楚？

“哈哈，因为我有着很热心的兄弟（ frater ）和姐妹（ soror ）们，他们之中也有和你来自同样地方的。”

他脑袋里的钝痛和嘴角的伤一样不复存在，他却宁愿继续恶心和乏力。因为如今，他清晰的头脑轻而易举得出了他不想承认的结论 ——

“ …… 老师？”

他听见房门再次被打开又关上。屋子的主人终于回到了房间。他确定那是那个金发男人的声音，但他一下子并没有认出来。那个声音对他低沉且充满威胁，但是在刚才的那句话里，在他说“老师”这个词的时候，音调却陡然升高。

“下午好，帝弥托利。”

沙发上的男人回答他。

“老师！”

金发的男人跑过来。他几乎跳进沙发，像一条过于激动的狗，紧紧地拥抱他的“老师”。他抬头，他听见自己的脖子发出嘎吱的抗议声，他看到他们在接吻。水声和喘息为他的绝望盖戳。他的希望从一开始就不存在。那个看似温和的男人果然是知情的共犯。甚至，有十分高的可能性，指使金发男子袭击自己的就是他。自己对他一无所知，而他对自己的一切情况了如指掌。

“帝弥 …… 停下。”

在亲吻的间隔中，金发的男人已经将手伸进“老师”的裤子里面，后者摇头制止了他。

“不行，有人看着呢。我不喜欢被信徒之外的人看着做。”

他推开金发的男人，却不忘在放手之前拂过对方耳边的头发。

“而且待会我有想看的节目。你先处理他，好吗？”

处理。“老师”用亲切的语气，向金发男人做出残酷的提议。那个男人点头，接受了建议。又一次，也是最后一次，那双棕色的工作靴来到了他的面前。

-

贝雷特看了看自己的表。 18 点 55 分。离节目开始还有 5 分钟的广告时间。

【我们的原料全都源自被誉为芙朵拉大陆谷仓的古隆达兹平原】

“是麦片啊，我虽然喜欢，可是要填饱肚子，所需的量太多了 …… ”

“住、住手啊！你以为做这种事会被原谅吗！ … 不会被发现吗！”

【保留燕麦 100% 的营养，为你带来健康，快乐与美味。】

“啊！咕啊！啊，啊，不 …… ”

“有什么可哭的？你父亲用来抚养你的一切都是用我 …… 用我的亲人，朋友的性命换来的。你不觉得这是你应得的吗？”

“ …… 眼 … 啊 …… 眼睛 …… 不 …… 不知道啊，我什么都”

【当可可果实与牛奶和水果邂逅。任何口味在巧克力中都能成为可能。与重要的人分享甜蜜一刻】

“这个我买过喔，帝弥托利，我觉得橙子味是最好吃的。”

“啊，诶， …… 好奇怪？这是，我的腿？哈哈哈，哈哈哈 …… 呜，诶，呕 …… ”

“我的父亲 …… 先是中了一枪。没有打到要害，可你知道全身都纠缠在一起的疼痛吧？他的血流了我一身，即使如此还继续保护我们 …… 保护他的家人，直到他被人割开喉咙。我没有枪，所以用这个代替。”

【 …… 材质精良，采用最新技术 …… 内部与外壳皆采用优质铝合金 …… 】

“洗衣机啊 …… 我也想换一台更安静、更大一些，能放我们两人份的衣物的了，你说呢，帝弥托利？”

“ ………… 啊， …… 好暖，好热 …… 烫 …… 啊，啊啊啊 …… ”

“我的母亲为了逃避侮辱往火海里逃，她被活活烧死。”

“ …… 不，不知道 …… 为什 …… 么 …… 是，我 …… 啊，啊 …… 呃 …… ”

“你们一个个都得死！一个个！从脑浆到发梢！从心脏到指甲里的灰！全部，全部都应该偿还给我！！”

【柑橘清香，天然成分，有效杀灭害虫】

“ ...... 帝弥托利。”

“ —— ， ——— ！ —— ”

“没有一个是无辜的！你是天生的垃圾！存在即罪孽！多余的人！应被审判的！必被修正的！”

【 …… 玛莎娃娃春季特别限量版！在这个季度，玛莎和她的家人将去度假！阳光，沙滩，海豚，椰树！全新服装，全新场景，更多选择】

“啊 …… 父亲 …… 母亲 …… 你们看到了吗？”

“帝弥托利。”

“如果我做的对，请宽恕我 …… 请不要再那样看着我 …… ”

“帝弥托利。”

“ …… 为什么？是我做得不够好？我还要再杀多少人，献上多少血你们才会满意？！”

“帝弥托利。”

贝雷特继续重复。

“帝弥托利，帮我把屏幕上的血迹擦掉好吗？我看不清电视了，而且节目马上要开始了。”

“ …… 啊”

贝雷特的声音终于传进帝弥托利的耳朵，诘难他的幻觉好像就此消失。他恍惚地转头，面对对方。

“老师？”

他终于回头了。贝雷特轻叹一口气。

“把电视屏幕擦干净，然后过来，来我身边。”

如贝雷特所说，帝弥托利用茶几上的纸巾抹干净了屏幕。之后他几乎是用四肢爬上了沙发，蜷缩在贝雷特的大腿边。

贝雷特想看的是一档访谈节目。它在晚上七点播放，也是俗称的黄金档。他喜欢随大流，某种意义上就是最容易被广告节目吸引去买些用不上的东西的那类人。他几乎喜欢这个时间的所有节目，不过也经常忘记看，美好的夜里拥有比看电视更好的活动。可他今天一定得看，甚至在日历上留了记号。访谈节目数年不变的简短片头之后，他终于听见主持人活跃的声音。

【“大家好！欢迎收看我们的节目。”】

“老师 …… ”

帝弥托利抱住他的腰。他将脸埋进贝雷特的腹部，吮吸他的气味。

“我 …… 我又杀了人。”

“是的，一个你的仇人。”

看着电视，贝雷特抚摸他的头发。他任由帝弥托利在他身体上闻嗅，染血的双手在他身上抹开印记。

“他 …… 可他说什么自己都不知道！而我却 —— ”

他突然坐起，狂乱地把手指插进自己的头发，他推开贝雷特，把自己齐整的金发抓挠得乱成一堆。

“他父亲的所为和他无关！他不应该被这么对待！”

“他是罪人的孩子，而吮着腥红奶水长大的孩子却不知罪是罪上加罪。迪米，你总是太温柔了。”

亲昵又恰当地使用爱称，贝雷特暂时把注意力从电视上移开了。他把手伸向青年的腰间。 …… 安抚动物时，和它们等高，不要把手放在他们头顶，看它，却不直视他的眼睛，保持自身的情绪稳定 …… 他从上至下抚摸帝弥托利的背，引导对方躺在他的腿上，低下头，轻吻他的侧脸。

“你从此永失家人，痛苦不堪，彻夜难寐，疾病缠身，你的朋友为你伤心。你有自己的梦想，可你甚至无法完成学士学位，被强制送进精神病院。而他和杀人犯的父母幸福地生活，得到爱，和友人游玩，放弃学业。”

帝弥托利为颅内直接响起的声音与冰凉手指的触感停滞了呼吸。

“想想你自己的痛苦吧，帝弥托利。现在你觉得 …… 舒服吗？它们减轻了吗？”

【“近来的一些骚动让人们人心惶惶。为了解这类事件，让理智克服恐惧，今天我们请来了特别的嘉宾，为我们揭示以往她所参与侦查并破获的连环杀人案的始末。”】

“啊啊，老师，我 …… ”

帝弥托利向上伸手，抓住贝雷特的肩膀。他逐渐把贝雷特压在身下，比起求欢更像要确保最爱的毛毯在自己怀中陪伴入睡。对此，贝雷特动了动腿，只为了让自己在男人身下躺得更舒服些。 …… 在它们身边自然地行动，给它们自由的空间，中意的食物，喜爱的玩具 …… 他侧过头，翠绿的头发散落在他的前额，脸颊与沙发上。他一边重新看向电视画面（虽然调转了 90 度），一边用双腿缠上高大青年的腰间。

“就这样做吧。”

他用语言给出了许可。

“和你我不想用避孕套。”

【“晚上好，各位。我是加尔古玛库警局的贝雷丝 艾斯纳。”】

一个上半身的特写镜头，画面的全部都给了这个女人。女人被作为节目嘉宾介绍，她有着猫一般有神的眼睛。节目组给她画了淡妆，强调了她上翘的眼线。他觉得自己喜欢这个妆容，这让他们看起来更像了。她为了上节目放弃了极具个人风格的私服（当然），用简单的职业西装取代而之，即使如此也很难让人忽略她优美的胸线。然而大多数时候她选择直接暴露出来，和她锻炼良好的肌肉一起，比起煽情更多的是自信与警告。

【“我想先从 9 年前的一桩案件开始 …… ”】

“老师 …… ！”

青年的声音激动了起来，他扯开贝雷特一半的上衣，直接舔舐之前隔着衣物磨蹭的腹部。他的舌头拖出湿润的痕迹，从肚脐到光滑的小腹。贝雷特因那触感颤抖了一下，同时也为即将到来的行为抬起腰，让帝弥托利脱掉自己的裤子。

【“我的同事都目睹经历过很多 …… 但是那个现场绝对是难以忘记的。它会让你开始思考，这个世界难道存在天生的恶魔吗？”】

他被隔着衬衣未解开的部分揉捏乳头，帝弥托利对他又咬又吮，他的胸部在对方执着的玩弄后湿漉漉地顶起布料。被爱抚那里让他下腹的热量堆积，不得不更加张开腿来发散那种感觉，而帝弥托利很识趣地为他颤抖的腿间呈上硬物。贝雷特为那触感笑了笑，他把手伸向地板，从被扔在一边的长裤口袋里掏出瓶子。

【“他拒不承认自己的犯行，他的律师主张是滥用药物导致了这个后果。 …… 也许药物是他犯罪的原因之一，但那也只是让人失去抑制的能力。如果一个人不是本身就想杀人，对其他生命的死亡有着异常的迷恋，药物对他的影响并不会导致这种结果。”】

帝弥托利加快了动作。他只是在做被允许的 —— 他被允许从贝雷特身上寻找任何能成为安慰的东西，没想影响贝雷特看电视。可逐渐从体内逐渐攀升的快感让贝雷特不得不抓紧沙发套，他的脑袋被迫回到正前方，感受帝弥托利的吐息吹在他的头发上。他也闭起眼睛，任凭声音从喉咙里泄漏，并被在一起射精的时候吻走呻吟。

“呜 …… 呜 …… 啊啊，老师，老师，我 …… ”

他年轻恋人的眼泪和精液一样多，贝雷特半开玩笑地这么想。青年抱紧他，在沙发，骨头，还有肉与肉碰撞的响声里，他们一起攀向高潮，最终一同落下。感受蔓延全身的余韵，贝雷特终于可以睁开眼睛。他规律地轻拍身上高大男人耸动的脊背，歪过头继续收看电视。

【“无论有怎样的缘由，他的罪行已经确定。而罪犯都应当被绳之以法。”】

他视线的末端，屏幕的那侧，女人的眼神坚定。她笔直地看向摄影机。透过屏幕，她仿佛正用审查的目光注视两个男人交叠的肢体。贝雷特轻微动了动腰，粘稠的感觉在体内和腿间洋溢。鼻翼间满是血腥和性交的气味，他的脸上带着高潮过后的潮红，对镜头中的女性露出了笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

1

一九八二年 三月

“你还记得什么吗？”

医师的语调轻柔，眼神平静，仅仅是在寻求对话。至少她让自己看起来是这样的。他呆滞地抬起眼睛，发现她没有戴眼镜。她是持有眼镜的，就放在她的桌上。她为什么不戴眼镜。说到底他真的什么都不知道。他是菲尔迪亚军事学院的学生，因为他希望毕业后像父亲一样，成为一名陆军军官。他应该在学校。

“那么 …… 布雷达德先生，昨天的事情，你还能想起来吗？”

昨天。昨天怎么了？他只知道自己在移动担架上，身体被束缚起来，像现在一样。但是某人的声音依旧残留在耳边。布雷达德？啊，难怪我在晚上听见你哭哭啼啼，就是有那样的家长，才养出你这样娘娘腔傻大个吧。信赖达斯卡人？你的父亲根本是咎由自取。同期生这么嘲笑他。他根本不认识他。他只知道他的头脑一片白，耳鸣咆哮着盖过一切现实。他又听见了车子的爆炸声。枪声。扭打声。母亲的哭声。火海包围了他们，灼烧他的眼睛和心脏。杀了他，满身是血的父亲不停重复临终的诅咒。为我们报仇，母亲融化的脸断断续续蠕动出话语。他不受控制地要抓住那个人，把他揉成团，然后扔掉，和它们一起消失。

她没有戴眼镜。

她为什么不戴眼镜。是不是因为她不敢正视他？她在想办法逃避他。他掰着挑衅者扭曲的脸庞要求他再重复一次他的话，而他的嘴巴已经做不到了。不，真的不能讲话吗？你不是还能悲鸣吗？你在逃避我！她也是吗？你们是一伙的吗？

在女人的惊呼中，他挣脱了束缚。

-

这里不能使用任何通讯设备，要想联系人得去公共电话间，帝弥托利在朋友建议下购买的行动电话也在入院时就被收走。不过他也没有特别想要联络的人，这些限制对他而言影响不大。院内有阅览室，听说除了书之外还配有连通互联网的电脑。可在众多病人里，由于他的前科，他尤其是被限制行动的那类，去浏览室都更麻烦。最终他决定还是呆在病房里看书。

上一次的问诊中，尽管他最终控制住了自己的行为，免于制造出第二起伤害事件，也向医生证明他并非完全丧失理智，可是他的攻击意愿活跃这点毋庸置疑。此刻，他除了礼貌地拜托护士帮他取来一些想借阅的书籍什么都不能做。

放开手里的书，帝弥托利抱住自己的头。他犯下的是重大的违纪行为，而他也因此被证明精神状态不佳。那个学生 …… 他怎么样了？他击倒了他，想让那张嘴巴再也说不出话一样把拳头送进他的脸。没有人敢去劝架。帝弥托利不会责备他们冷漠。暴风雨来临时还要靠近风眼是不明智的。最后他被警卫队按到在地上，电击的痛楚麻痹他的身体，他睁大布满血丝的眼睛，挑衅者正被担架车运离他的视线。

根据那个学生的伤情 …… 他很有可能会被学校开除，被入罪。他茫然地看着大腿上摊开的杂质内页，这个现实让他的脑袋一下子失去了阅读能力，纸上的字母成为一些扭动的符号，一切看起来变得没有任何实感。他明明努力很久了。他不让噩梦干涉他的内心。像所有用过分的自我折磨来摈弃杂念的修行一般，他依旧追逐着父亲与他给自己带来的目标。他考上了军事学院，他走在为自己规划的道路上。他本以为已经克服了那个梦魇，而事实讥讽他这一想法。功亏一篑，就是用于形容他的处境的。

把书放在一边的台桌上，帝弥托利从椅子里站了起来。

他的房间位于两楼，能看到疗养院的花园。打开窗户就能听见声音，关闭的话，双层玻璃能隔绝所有谈话。花园里那里经常有散步的病人，但是今天格外不同。那里聚集了一些人。大多是小孩，但是也有与他年纪相仿的青少年。他拉开窗户，人们的声音传了过来。

“老师！”

“米尔顿，是米尔顿！”

他认出一两个在其他部门看到的患者。那些过度敏感，或患有社交能力缺陷，少言寡语，又或是难以控制自己的患者，在这时不约而同地兴奋雀跃。他把手搭在窗台上，好奇地观察楼下的情况。

“米尔顿，来和大家打招呼。”

一个年轻的男人从被树丛遮挡的角落中走出。他抱着一条金毛寻回犬，拉着它的手和孩子们打招呼。仅仅是这样，它的爪子就得到了争先恐后的欢迎，好像那里就是这些病患所有失去快乐的源泉。

狗很好，服从，稳定，快乐，帝弥托利喜欢它们，他和父亲还一起养过一条小猎犬。花园里的所有人都集中在大型犬的身上，但帝弥托利却没办法把视线从男人身上移开。

“喔？你有兴趣吗？”

一名医师走进房间。看到帝弥托利的样子，他对他开口。

“你可以下去问问老师能不能摸摸米尔顿。治疗犬对所有人都有好处。”

“ ‘ 老师 ’ ？”

对这个男人大惊小怪的只有他一个。看来男人已经是医院的常客，作为治疗犬的主人，被工作人员与病人称为“老师”。也对，如果不是熟识，他实在是特别得让人难以忽视。男人的头发是宝石一样的金绿色，是染成那样的吗，帝弥托利疑问。比起狗的爪子，他更想触摸那个人的头发。

大型犬已经为过多的宠爱开心地露出肚皮，它 —— 现在帝弥托利看出是他，任由喜欢他的人抚摸。而“老师”则去陪伴另外一些对动物有所畏惧的人。对那个不亲近米尔顿，紧紧攀着自己的孩子，“老师”把她抱起来，带到犬只身边，似乎是鼓励她与动物接触。

“他叫贝雷特。名字和头发颜色一样奇怪吧？小孩子叫他老师，我们也跟着这么叫。是塞罗斯教会的社区服务志愿者。”

塞罗斯教。它是芙朵拉的本土宗教，帝弥托利也多多少少有所接触。过去它曾是主宰整个大陆思想的绝对宗教，盘踞整个芙朵拉中心的加尔古玛库作为总部据点。随着时间流逝，加尔古玛库不再是宗教城市而是交通运输、经济与现代政治的中心，赛罗斯霸权也退出了历史舞台。现今的芙朵拉拥有着极为多彩的信仰存在，塞罗斯教也随着各个分教会在不同地区各自经历过的历史而分为好几支不同的教派。尽管主宰地位早已式微，女神信仰的痕迹却永远地留在了芙朵拉各地的文化和语言中。

所以，贝雷特是女神的信徒。后世有塞罗斯经典的伪书描述女神的后人，说他们都有苍翠的绿发与眼眸，他是否来自一支以此为荣的教派？

“不过不管这些。”

医生耸耸肩。

“他确实有种讨人喜欢的气质。米尔顿也是。不说我们接受他们资助不少，光是这种无偿支援的关系也持续了五六年之久。很少有志愿者团队能做到这样。”

“是吗。”

帝弥托利无关心地回应，结束了对话，并忽略了医生的建议。

这个医生认为他是能善待动物、能与儿童共处的。感谢他的好心，可他没有打算下去。当其他人相处得其乐融融，帝弥托利总是习惯远离那种气氛。他会去完成功课，锻炼，或仅仅是回房间休息，希尔凡抱怨他是比菲利克斯还优秀的气氛毁灭者，对此帝弥托利告诉他，上次菲利克斯拿给他们的点心是女孩送的，现在菲利克斯在阅读的不是格斗指南而是学妹的乐谱。这两个女孩似乎都拒绝过希尔凡的邀请。希尔凡张大了嘴巴，帝弥托利飘然离去。背后，帝弥托利听见大家对红发的男人哈哈大笑，觉得自己其实还是一个不错的气氛制造者。

…… 快乐的日子。帝弥托利摇摇头，他还没有告诉任何一个朋友他现在的情况。该从噩梦里醒来了，殿下。别老想着死人的事，山猪。想想活着的人还能做的，孩子 ……

他们不停开导他，可他现在的所作所为对不起他们。

悬挂于病房不起眼角落的扬声器开始震动，播放出的曲子是约半个世纪前法嘉斯一名作曲家所创作的组曲中的一段。他之所以认得，是因为他曾在初中上演历史话剧的时候听到。他出演王子，这也为他带来了“殿下”这个诨名。

别再想那些事。

舒缓的钢琴曲为他从记忆中的对话找到掩护，他回到了现实，决定去食堂用午餐。

-

疗养院的午餐不比学院的差。这单纯是他从颜色和种类上看出来的。他在黑麦面包里夹了瓦利香肠。这是一种生产于从芙朵拉阿德剌斯忒亚区瓦利市的猪肉肠。每根只有六七厘米长，煎得半黑，被放在流满油的托盘里，有几支小蜡烛在下面保温。他拿了八根，佐了一些酸圆白菜和土豆色拉。

八根，是他的父亲作为一个成年男性在一顿里吃的量。佐餐的配菜，是母亲时常准备在冰箱里的菜式。尽管通常路过的人都没有恶意，但他依旧不想被说“亏你能空口咽下黑麦面包”“你吃太多肉肠不腻吗”“没有人空口吃酸菜”云云。他知道怎么看起来不奇怪，和他至今为止踏过的人生一样。即使伤痕累累，内脏随呼吸开满疼痛的小洞，回忆和梦境被心底的怨恨捅得血流如注，他也始终尝试做一个普通人。他尽量避免太常想起他的家人，不过他至少需时常想起来母亲是怎么照顾他们的伙食的。

“我可以坐这里吗？”

“啊，这里没人。请吧。”

语毕，他才抬起头。餐桌对面，他看见了温和的金绿色瞳孔与同色的头发。是那个刚才自己仅在二楼远望的男人。他的头发在脸颊侧内卷，末梢在后颈又向外翻，这种发型很明显并非有意为之而是睡眠使然，塑造出一种随意亲和的气质。他在灰色的高领打底衣外面笼着一件类似斗篷的黑色的长外套，手上还带着一层同样是黑色的手套。他穿得层层叠叠，就现在的温度来说有点热了，可是方便脱卸，也对早晚的温差有所对策。

“我叫贝雷特。”

眼睛的主人对他微笑，落座在他的对面。贝雷特的餐盘里有成堆的香肠，让人怀疑是不是把这道菜都拿光了。难道里面有米尔顿的份？不不，动物不能吃人的高盐食物。他看到贝雷特一举吞下两根香肠之后，就明白那单纯全是饲主自己的食物。他的长相中性，有着沉稳的纤细气质，声音不高，嘴也很小，吃东西的时候却能像吸食一样把食物都扫光。

“你呢，你叫什么？我发现你一直你在二楼看我们。为什么不来呢？”

“抱歉！我无意让你不快 …… ”

帝弥托利现在也失礼地对着贝雷特看，更让他对自己的观察被发现而慌乱。

“帝弥托利。帝弥托利 . 亚历山大 . 布雷达德 …… ”

贝雷特没有说自己的姓氏，帝弥托利却好似作为失礼行为的弥补一般自觉地报上一串全名。

“帝弥托利。帝弥托利 …… 我喜欢这个音节的韵律。你来自北方吗？”

“是的。菲尔迪亚 …… 是我的故乡。”

“你就是那个从菲尔迪亚来的 …… ”

他提高了声音。好像想到了什么。

“可你现在看起来这么好，完全不像是会攻击你同学的人。”

“ …… ”

帝弥托利放下叉子。贝雷特让他感觉到了不适。对方知道的已经超出了他应该知道的。 …… 不，考虑到他是大资助者的代表，虽然轻易透露患者的信息并不值得嘉奖，但光从能力上判断，知道院内所有患者的情况轻而易举。但稍有常识应该知道没有对本人说这些的必要。他不是医生，不是任何知情人，和他才初次见面，什么都不明白，怎么能以如此随便地评价他。

“因为你对着我看，我觉得你也想摸摸米尔顿。”

不知道是不是看出他的不快，贝雷特对他眨了眨眼睛。

“但我不知道你能不能，所以去了解了你的情况 —— 现在，我觉得你是没问题的。别光看着，你也来和我们玩吧。”

“ …… 什么？”

帝弥托利揉了揉自己的太阳穴。他的身体刚刚因为贝雷特几乎冒犯的言词而绷紧，现在他又开始夸奖他，并让话题回到了毛茸茸的，无可责备的小动物身上。

“如果你愿意。”

贝雷特卷起面包边，擦了一圈黄芥末酱。他居然已经吃完了。

“我们下午见。不是在你的窗边和我隔着十几米，而是面对着面。”

-

女人把咖啡豆倒入咖啡机，殴打它一样关上盖。等水烧开之后，咖啡就会跑出来，能供应这个会议室内死气沉沉的 5 个人撑过一天的工作。被胡乱塞进胸口口袋的胸牌歪歪扭扭，但依旧让我们知道可以称呼她为贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳。如果愿意，在后边加上警探，贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳警探。

她的头发一直看起来疏于打理，她一边把它们弄得更乱，一边拿出自己的杯子。那个杯子在众多其他的容器中也能一眼看出是属于贝雷丝的。陶瓷粉红色的底色上画着她的卡通头像，图案的笔触笨拙，不专业，却很生动。它是一件私人定制品，却有种朴实的感染力。警长曾对着这个杯子端详了一阵，准备去做个他女儿的。

“之前拜托其他警区的失踪以及凶杀案件的资料已经送过来了。”

女警靠着自己办公桌上摞高的文件夹说。

“真是够多的 …… ”

亚修 . 多蓝，一名灰色头发的年轻男探员感叹。他生着一张娃娃脸，与头发同色的鼠灰眼睛对那叠资料瞪得更圆了。

“加尔古玛库上个月的一起案子。独身的女性在监视器的死角被乱刀刺死。突然，迅速，没有性侵，没有钱财失窃，没有目击者，没有凶器。”

贝雷丝继续揉着自己的头发。

“这不会是一起偶发事件。”

“所以这和这堆资料有什么关系？”

卡斯帕尔 . 冯 . 贝尔古里斯问。他是亚修的同期生，以优秀的体能测试表现和触底的笔试成绩著称。他们能一起凑在一间办公室充分说明，如果狙击手的那股耐心花在辅导朋友上，就会发生奇迹。

“扩大，参考，寻找，同样的性质？”

另一名女性用不连贯的句子推测。她有来自芙朵拉大陆西南岛国布里基特的口音。尽管离母语使用者的程度还有距离，她把交流的要领掌握得很好。去除细节，保留最原始的意义。

“没错，佩特拉。像这种流窜的偶发作案，地点并不一定会囿于加尔古玛库。”

贝雷丝点头，肯定了马克聂阿利女士的话。

“此类犯行对凶手而言有着成瘾性。凶手得手一次发现不会付出代价，会想做更多次，甚至做得更 …… 凶残。”

不知道是不是故意的，贝雷丝在说“凶残”的时候用了像抖开包袱的鬼故事一般的语气，亚修被吓得抖了抖肩膀。或许作为探员，他对恐怖场面的耐受度还不够，但他的责任心和握枪的手一样稳妥，咖啡壶里的液体没有漏出一滴。他先填满了贝雷丝的杯子，然后拿出了几个纸杯。

“你也要吗，亚修？”

看到杯子的数量，贝雷丝问。

“你不是有点咖啡因过敏，会闹肚子吗？”

“一点点的话 …… 如果要处理这些资料，不打起精神不行。”

“喔，我们的明日之星亚修。”

贝雷丝用拖沓的声音感叹。

“可是今天我们会准时下班。”

卡斯帕尔突然把头从手臂里拔了出来。

“你要在警长眼皮底下准时回家？放着这堆资料不管？”

“这堆资料正是今天一定不能加班的原因，开始它们之前我需要最后的休息！”

贝雷丝大叫着，把杯子里的液体一饮而尽。

“我确定能准时下班 —— 他今天要去接芙莲。亚修，你的份也给我。”

“休息的话，不喝二杯，比较好。”

佩特拉有些困扰地说。

“不，这不是为了工作。”

她说。

“我今晚约了女朋友看电影。”

-

贝雷特在哭。

帝弥托利没有看电影的心情。导致他没有这份心情的罪魁祸首正全心全意投入电影，还不停掉眼泪。威廉和赛罗斯分开，信使不知去向，两人都不知道对方是否安好，在无星之夜扼腕叹息。他是全场唯一一个在为此掉眼泪的。除了他，大家都知道历史注定的结果，这场焦虑一必定有惊无险，不乏有人有点好笑地朝贝雷特打量。

尽管考虑到之后他们要做的事，他并没有和贝雷特坐在一起，这些望向贝雷特的目光仿佛就是投向帝弥托利的，替代性尴尬让他很不自在。

现在是晚上九点不到。在贝雷特本来的计划里，他下午六点就会离开。可他偏偏看见了医院张贴在告示栏的海报。这家医院在每周三的晚上会播放电影给患者看，这周的电影是多年前发行的架空历史电影，讲述几千年前的圣人塞罗斯如何帮助阿德剌斯忒亚帝国的初代皇帝威廉一世建国 ……

还有他们之间的爱情。那就属于野史的范畴了，从未有史书记录赛罗斯的性别，或者皇帝和圣者有战友以上的关系。但战争与爱情、政治和情欲永远对观众有莫大的吸引力。

“我想看。”

他把脸几乎贴到告示栏上。

“蕾雅不让我看这个。”

“ …… ”

他有很多问题。蕾雅是谁？她怎么能限制他的行动？他都已经是个成年的男人了。更重要的是

“电影晚上七点半开始，我们的约定怎么办？”

“看完电影。”

贝雷特把脸从告示栏上转过来。

“我们一起走。”

约定，听着不错，但实质近乎犯罪计划。中午的时候，他答应了贝雷特的邀请。午餐结束，他在病房稍作休息之后，拉上了窗帘。他来到草坪上，米尔顿对新鲜的气味吐出舌头，金毛寻回犬特有的微笑，伴随着兴奋的呼吸声，催促他来抚摸和陪伴自己。他从毛茸茸的胸脯，顺着脖子，梳理着它的毛发一路到他的脸颊，最后是头顶，米尔顿舒服得眯起眼睛，尾巴摇得让人疑心会不会在空中打出火花。

“他喜欢你的手法。”

“我以前养过狗。不过没他长得这么大，是小猎犬。”

帝弥托利站起来，米尔顿欢快地在他脚边转了两圈，一个男孩扑向狗的后腿，米尔顿避开之后，他们开始追逐嬉闹起来。

“我很高兴你来了，因为我有件事情想要告诉你。”

他站在贝雷特的身边，和他一起看着更多的人加入与米尔顿的嬉戏。贝雷特没有正视他，他只是在他的身边这么说。

“什么 … ？”

“我很在意你，帝弥托利。你看起来 …… 总是很痛苦。你总让自己看起来很完整，内脏已经碎成片了。从高处掉下来的猫咪，被车撞的猫咪 …… 我以为它们和往常一样只是散步回家，我给它们打开了新的凤尾鱼罐头 …… 可是它们走着走着就翻白眼吐血死掉。”

帝弥托利用余光看见贝雷特露出悲伤的表情。

“我讨厌它们这么死掉。我很喜欢你。我想帮助你，所以我要告诉你这件事。”

“ …… 你到底要说什么？”

“帝弥托利。”

贝雷特的声音一直很平静，他用那样的声音叫了他的名字。可帝弥托利突然觉得浑身僵硬。帝弥托利，出列。他被教官叫名字命令。不要动！从他身上下来！帝弥托利 亚历山大 布雷达德！他被赶到的警卫叫到名字。帝弥托利。母亲叫他的名字，寻求他的解释。

帝弥托利 …… 她带着哭腔，你诚实地告诉我，狗是怎么死的 ——

“我的兄弟姐妹们告诉我，你攻击的那名学生现在是植物状态。”

“ …… ！”

对现在的他而言，这能说是最坏的消息。帝弥托利无意中觉得事情就是会变成这样，他甚至没有怀疑贝雷特的话，不去想他是怎么知道的。帝弥托利觉得周遭都失去了色彩，光线无处可去，与他的未来一样。

“消息还没到这里，通知和处理还需要时间。我不知道他们会怎么对待你 … 我只知道，你会变得更悲伤 …… ”

贝雷特转过头，帝弥托利看见他的眉毛垂下，泫然欲泣。

“如果你愿意的话，晚上来见我吧。我可以带你去见一个能帮到你的人。”

“晚上有宵禁。”

他机械地回答。没有问题，没有要求详细的解释，没有怀疑，仅仅顺着贝雷特的意思，说出他自己都知道不能称为理由的事实，等待他人来打破。

“我不能随意离开。我去不了任何 —— ”

“我很高兴你没说不 …… 只要你想，大兵，宵禁根本不是问题。”

如他所愿，贝雷特轻易地接住了他抛出的虚假拒绝。贝雷特变化身体的重心，一下子靠近了他。

代替说话时看着对方的眼睛，他只是看着他的下颚和嘴唇，随即，才用眼神寻求沟通。这些行为的顺序可能是因为帝弥托利要比他高一个头。即使如此，帝弥托利也能感觉到贝雷特的视线像是一台射线仪，从下自上将他看透。

“我等着你。”

2

他迷迷糊糊醒来，直到醒来这个动作发生，他才意识到他刚刚可能是在睡。这种睡眠经常发生在任何不是床上的地方，睡眠非常地浅，意识朦胧之中，也能一直听得见厢式货车隆隆的声音，视锥细胞甚至知道从驾驶座照进来的斑驳光芒如何变化。他没有任何想要抱怨睡眠轻浅的意思，相反，正是有了这些来自现实的声音，他才没像几乎每个日日夜夜一般被噩梦困扰，这是他最好的摇篮曲。

“睡得好吗，帝弥托利？”

从他的上方传来了男人的声音。他因受惊意图坐起身体，却被一双手按住了。居然能按住他 —— 在他吃惊之前，他想起了这个人的身份，并且知道那个身份对他无害，于是他选择老实地一动不动。

一动 …… 不动。

这个决定让他重新认知后脑的触感。如果这是货车车厢的地板，不会这么柔软。他的眼珠滚动，刚清醒过来的视觉里，重影逐渐消失，他发现自己正躺在贝雷特的腿上。

“ …… 腿不麻吗？”

“如果能让你睡得更好。”

他看不清对方的表情，从声音里倒能听出笑意。帝弥托利稍微动了动身体，随即发现另外一个毛茸茸的脑袋也靠在他肚子上。是贝雷特那条名叫米尔顿的金毛寻回猎犬。

“我们马上下车。”

贝雷特放开了按住他肩膀的手。

“我想让你见的人在奥格玛山脉沿线的贾拉提亚郊区。货车只能送我们到这里。”

帝弥托利搂着米尔顿，从贝雷特的身上坐起来，想起了他现在的处境。

他的现实已经成为他最疯狂的梦境都不能追及的情况。只要你还留下一点理智，就不会听信一个今天刚刚认识的陌生人。或许有些男士会跟着第一天认识的美丽女子后边跑，可他离花花公子相距甚远，没有玩弄感情发散性欲的兴趣，贝雷特也断然不是什么佳丽。就算如此，帝弥托利依旧选择了跟他离开。尽管他有十分充分的理由怀疑贝雷特。

不如说，这个人值得他相信的地方根本没有：没有任何证据能表示被他殴打的学生真的成了植物人。他也想不出来在这种荒郊野岭能有什么提供帮助的人物。说实在的，比起想要贝雷特口中的“帮助”，帝弥托利更好奇，自己的身上会有什么被退学和投入牢狱以外的事情发生。

就当是每天搭乘的公交也会有上错车的时候，习惯的散步路线上行走也有迷失方向的可能，贝雷特就是他未曾记忆的岔路口，一辆因为意外滞留而被错搭的列车。唯一能对自己的行为做出合理解释的只有：他在意贝雷特的话。他们刚刚认识，贝雷特已经知道了他的身份，分析了他的处境，说出了他的本质。帝弥托利不禁期待这个人还能给自己带来什么。

…… 贝雷特像是仙境门口写着喝我的魔药，蓝胡子城堡底下某处的钥匙，不该，不允许，却吸引着所见之人毫不犹豫地伸出手。

匀速行驶的卡车缓慢地停下了。车厢被打开，米尔顿先跳下车，接着是帝弥托利，最后是贝雷特。贝雷特用一张纸钞问司机要了两瓶水。他对逐渐远去的货车挥手，像小学参观日不顾孩子尴尬对对方拼命挥手的家长，在一片漆黑的路上精神得有些荒唐。我们接下来就走着去？好像要打断这种过度表演一般，帝弥托利问。走着去，贝雷特转过身给他水，沿着这条路，三个小时。

难怪要给他水。

帝弥托利看了看头顶，天色漆黑，周围的郊区乡道少有照明。贝雷特打开手电，给他看了看手腕，帝弥托利才发现他戴着腕表：现在是深夜两点。

冬天刚刚离去，夜的时间逐渐被白昼侵蚀，走过去天都亮了。不过帝弥托利在对自己的近乎自虐的不懈锻炼与军官学校的行军演习中已经模糊了对于路途与时间的常规概念，他没有提出异议，只是和米尔顿一起跟着前方的贝雷特。

“三小时步行会不会有些久了？”

没有放慢行进的速度，贝雷特问。

“除了走路我们有别的办法吗？”

帝弥托利听着贝雷特口袋里水瓶晃来晃去的声音回答。

“我可以偷车。”

“ …… ”

帝弥托利不由得走得更快了些，以便他看到贝雷特的脸。那张脸上依旧是一副空白无辜的表情 —— 在察觉到他视线的时候带上了礼貌却真诚的微笑。

“怎么了，这么激动。你赞成这个计划吗？”

你在开玩笑对吧？帝弥托利想要这么问，他的嘴角好笑地勾起，眉毛却纠结在一块。作为纯粹的信徒，贝雷特的话很奇怪。但是作为一个怂恿患有精神病的犯罪者逃脱的怪人来说，确实是毋庸置疑的可行建议。

“我是在开玩笑。”

贝雷特回答。

“这地方一辆停泊的好车都难看见。”

这不算是个让人放心的回答。玩笑立足于谎言，而贝雷特谎言中虚假的支点在于“车”，而不是“偷”。

“对了，刚才这个从你的口袋里掉出来了。”

完全略过偷窃的话题，贝雷特在他眼前晃了晃什么东西。手电的光线在黑暗里太晃眼，帝弥托利一下子看不清那是什么。但是他听见了熟悉的塑料以及锡纸声。帝弥托利想起来那是他顺手放进裤子口袋的药。奥氮平，帕利哌酮 …… 他都不知道那些东西的名字要怎么拼，只记得它们的首字母，医生读起来大致的音调，盒子的颜色，大小。他伸手去拿，贝雷特却收了起来。

“所以你知道这是你的药。”

贝雷特好像只是拿出来给他看看，不打算还给他。他将它们放回自己的大衣口袋里。

“你不再需要这些了。”

帝弥托利抬了抬眉毛。贝雷特则拍拍口袋，加快速度小跑到了他前边。他也没去追。

就这样，一前一后，他们继续无言地行进在郊野的水泥路上。

“帝弥托利。”

大约一小时后，贝雷特叫他。

“怎么了？”

“我要去厕所。”

“ …… ”

“你那是什么表情？就算是我也是要上厕所的。还是说你想一起去吗？”

“反正都只是在路边解决吧 …… ”

“你不去吗？”

“不去。”

“去一下比较好喔？”

“我说了不去。”

“不去的话就在这里等我。我不能带米尔顿。他拜托你牵着了。”

他和狗被留在了原地。他第一次握住它的牵引绳。动物用后腿坐下，圆溜溜的眼睛和他对视。

帝弥托利不自在地移开视线，希望贝雷特快回来，他要把手上这个东西还给他。

他们已经走了大约两小时。本来在他前方领路的贝雷特逐渐落得越来越后边。帝弥托利会偶尔往后瞥两眼，发现对方还好好跟着。他重复了几次，终于有一次，他再往后看的时候，贝雷特停下了。

“帝弥托利。”

正好贝雷特叫他。

“ …… 又怎么了？”

贝雷特没有回答，他只是看着米尔顿。猎犬已经趴在地上吐起舌头，用黑眼睛可爱地看着人类，丝毫不认为自己即将成为一个麻烦。

“在负重行军里，每个人都会背着半个人高的背包。那是多重？”

如贝雷特所说，他们曾在训练里背过那种行军行李。日用品，诸如纱布，止血带，通讯设备，应对各种场合的衣物。野外帐篷、睡袋，军粮，满满当当塞进背包。

“ 20 到 25 公斤。重的时候 30 到 35 。”

“喔 …… ”

贝雷特思忖。

“米尔顿有 33 公斤。”

“你要我背他？”

“你真善解人意。”

贝雷特高兴地夸奖，殷勤地递上自己的矿泉水。

“他不想走了。”

“等等，我还没说要 —— ”

比起拒绝，先出口的是叹气。帝弥托利接过瓶子喝了一大口，知道很难推脱了。

“ …… 先背一会。”

-

圆形磁铁被啪地扣在白板上，几张照片被放在一起并列参考，旁边还贴附了一张芙朵拉地图，加尔古玛库下游位于古罗斯塔尔的米尔丁大桥被着重圈出。

“ …… 亚修，你还好吗？”

转过身重新面对会议桌，贝雷丝终于忍不住问到。

“好，我，我很好 …… ”

虽然这么说，亚修的声音像是他刚刚吞了一只虫子。他的眼神躲闪，不看白板。确切地说，不看白板上特定的某几张照片。

“所以，贝雷丝小姐认为这个案子有些像加尔古马库那件马路凶杀案。”

“是的，这个案子里，死者是一名男性，被抛尸在河里，大衣里被塞了石头，双手被切割。他的尸体在米尔丁大桥附近的水域被发现。”

贝雷丝的手从凶案现场的照片划至另一张。

“这次的被害者是男性吗 …… 真的很随机。呃，谢谢，贝雷丝小姐。”

脸色发青的亚修从前辈处得到一包湿巾纸，上面写着亚兰德尔石油化工有限公司，酒红的包装是那个集团的印象色，恐怕是哪里的加油站赠品吧。

“昨天艾尔给我的。”贝雷丝知道亚修在打量什么，“她把果汁打翻在了我的裙子上 —— 都什么年代了，电影还是会用成群的老鼠吓你一跳。而且，居然还能奏效？”

正要拆开的包装亚修立刻把它还了回去，贝雷丝好像就等着这个反应一般笑起来，推开亚修的手让他收下。亚修快速抽出一张来，把脸埋进了冰凉的不织布里，觉得灼热的反胃感冷却了一些。

贝雷丝继续说明。

“不仅随机，而且异常暴力。不仅限于容易得手的女性，凶犯还能对成年男性做出这样的事。”

“也就是说，要抓到他必定需要一番苦战！”

卡斯帕尔和他的朋友完全不同，依旧充满活力，跃跃欲试。可能他压根没思考尸体的事。

“我很期待你和他打起来的那天。”

贝雷丝放任年轻人的热血洋溢。

“起码我们找得到人。”

“找人的话，有车辙。”

“喔，是的，佩特拉。你也注意到了这张照片 …… 当地调查组在上游一点找到了车辙。车里有血迹，与被害人相符。推测凶手是用这辆车搬运过尸体并来到河边抛尸。”

她将那张被放大的泥土地照片拽出了一些。

“根据轮胎印，当地调查组找到了更换过这种轮胎的车辆，最终目标锁定在几户人家”

“结果，是？”

“没有头绪。最终他们发现那是一辆失窃车。”

贝雷丝抱着手臂。

“线索归零，作为悬案被送了过来。”

“让人，失望 …… ”

“好了各位，这就是我这边的结果。要是你们有什么发现，记得随时挂上来！”

贝雷丝提高了声音，宣布他们的中途会议结束。所有人各自返回办公桌，需要调查的档案还有很多。

“你们好了吗？”

彷佛在等待一个安静下来的时机，他们才注意到在会议室门口一言不发的西提斯。他是什么时候来这里的，大家为警长悄无声息的潜行技巧在心中落下冷汗，心想还好没有在做什么工作之外的事。

“刚刚我收到消息，和加尔古玛库的街头杀人案有关，说是接到了一名女性的自首。”

“女、女性？”

卡斯帕尔难掩惊讶之情。刚才的数分钟里，他就在脑中演练了数次追捕时的激烈对决，可他的假想敌绝对不是一个女人。

“确切地说，她说要揭发自己的兄弟，还带来了证物。”

西提斯蹙起眉头。

“一把被认为是数起案件凶器的小刀。”

3

他们逐渐进入一个工业区。薄明色的穹顶下，帝弥托利能看见金属篱与一些被包起来的仓库厂房。稀稀疏疏，看起来距离他们只有咫尺，然而无论怎么走都未能靠近。

“这里，快到了，帝弥托利。”

他背上的米尔顿突然挣扎起来，从他的手臂里一跃而出，贝雷特抓住了牵引绳，把他拉了回来。无人居住的荒地一片萧瑟，一切所见皆非所达。唯有一片区域随着他们的行进逐渐靠近了他们。

贝雷特继续向前走着，而帝弥托利停了下来。

“ …… 那里有人。”

帝弥托利说。

“很多。”

“是吗，居然来了很多人？明明没那必要 …… ”

贝雷特继续牵着米尔顿。米尔顿的尾巴放低，摇晃加快，他的耳朵不停地随脑袋摇晃，迫不及待要挣脱牵引绳。

“算了 …… 帝弥托利，跟我来啊？”

无视他的意见，贝雷特穿过他，朝不远处的厂房移动。芦苇丛在他身边摇晃，帝弥托利能感觉到有什么活物正越过黑暗与木丛，向贝雷特走去。

米尔顿开始大叫。

“ …… 贝雷特！”

他迈开步伐，意图从靠近的不明存在那里拉回贝雷特。

“大司教？！”

这与帝弥托利呼唤对方的声音同时响起。

草丛里，未知的存在现出真身。他们是三个人，从体型看是两男一女。他们穿着古怪，全封闭的长袍时代错乱，还用铠甲似的面具遮面。这样的几个人称呼贝雷特为大司教，出现在他们的面前，

“大司教！您去哪里了？”

戴着面具的女性语气焦急。

“车队没能在昨天接到您，蕾雅大人发了疯一样在找人！”

“我就在那里多呆了一会。”

贝雷特的音调变低了，少了对帝弥托利和狗的亲切，多的是例行公事的平静。

“人带过来了？”

“是的，大司教。但是 …… ”

“我们现在去见他。”

对他们，贝雷特仅是问问题，没有眼神的接触。代替看人，他低头弯腰，专注于米尔顿。他抚摸他的脑袋，米尔顿不再吠叫。与爱犬的对视让贝雷特的脸上露出笑容，他转过头，保持着对米尔顿显现的微笑，对帝弥托利招呼。

“过来吧，帝弥托利，我想让你见的人就在里面。”

他们随后进入工厂。果然这里已经是一个无人使用而被教团私自占用的地方，跟在贝雷特身后，帝弥托利看着被一列废弃的大件容器如此判断。也许在出货前订购它的客户就已经破产，付不出尾款取走它，而这也象征了整个行业的下滑，不久它也随之关门大吉。除了一些散乱的容器，厂房保留了原有的面貌，里面的设备几乎被搬空，是个仅有四壁的宽广空间。一路上，他遇到了许多与最初相遇的三人组一样的家伙。算上门口的，这些穿着奇怪的团体成员至少有十几人。他们全部称贝雷特为“大司教”，并对他们恭敬地行礼，让出道路。

这个人不光是普通的信教者，居然拥有着恐怕是首领的地位吗？事到如今，帝弥托利才触及旅伴真实身份的片鳞。

“他们 …… 都是塞罗斯教徒？”

“如果你在问更详细的分类，其他教派为了区别会叫我们女神派。”

“ …… 我不太清楚这些区别。”

“嗯，我也不清楚！为什么会分成这么多种类，我们有什么区别呢？”

贝雷特给了帝弥托利一个快活的眼神，而贝雷特高兴的时机通常和帝弥托利的困惑一同到来。

他可是大司教，教徒中的教徒，但和帝弥托利一直以来认识的宗教人士都不同，贝雷特完全没有对自己宣扬教义的兴趣，甚至坦率地表示自身也一知半解。既然贝雷特都不想提起，帝弥托利也不再执着，目前看来，贝雷特的承诺与他的身份没有一点关系。

“不说那个了，看，帝弥托利。”

贝雷特停了下来，他伸出手，朝工厂的一端指去。

“他就在那个房间里。”

“真的在这种地方？”

帝弥托利终于有机会问出了一直想问的问题。既然贝雷特是教团的大人物，他所指的“能够帮助他的人”会是谁呢，帝弥托利尝试过理智地推断协力者的身份。他或她可能是贝雷特能联系到的同等地位的人物，例如，足以为他辩护的律师，能够说动学校的权贵 ……

但这仄暗的地方会有什么呢？

左手还抓着米尔顿的牵引绳，贝雷特用右手抓住帝弥托利的掌心。他被手套包裹的手很暖 …… 被这温度牵引着走向深处。贝雷特的脚步非常轻快，让他想起高中时的毕业舞会。遮起颜面的教徒则如同舞厅的服务人员，为他打开生锈的铁门。

“什么人！是谁？”

房间里的“那个人”质问。

谁？

帝弥托利涌上了与房中人相同的感想。

“这是哪里？我做了什么？你们到底要做什么？放了我！把我从这里放走！”

携带式电源的粗暴光照下，他看见一个男人。白人。手臂的晒痕明显，脖子比其他地方白。中年。中等体型。发皱的白色网球衫。任何地方都毫无特色，除了他正被蒙住眼睛绑在椅子上，被两个信徒看管，和任何你在绑匪电影里看到过的一样。

与那些影像不同的是，他没有被夺走言语。这恐怕是因为这里除了绑匪别无他人。没有人会听他的话。

“这是谁？我要见他做什么？”

…… 就连唯一一个不能说是属于绑匪集团的人也对他的求救熟视无睹。帝弥托利优先了自己的提问。

预感到人类即将展开漫长的对话，米尔顿用腿挠了挠痒。

“五年还是六年前，他是一个司机。虽然现在也是。”

贝雷特轻声回答他，并且在说年份的时候更加慢了。他抬起眼睛，一边说，一边寻求帝弥托利的反应。

“他曾经有一辆运输卡车。蓝色的涂装。比我们刚刚坐的要再小一些，当然，型号也旧一些。烧的是柴油，能源利用率也比现在更差。”

“要是爆炸，烧得也更旺。”

卡车。蓝色。泄漏的柴油。烧起来。

这些一字一句灌进帝弥托利的耳朵里，贝雷特的话在帝弥托利的脑中也点燃了引线，一瞬间，高蹿的火舌舔舐他的神经，他压抑在内心最深处的梦魇炸开。如同高压下的深海鱼被一举拉上海面，一切都破裂了。

“那辆车最后的一次出行，目的地是达斯卡。它停在了不巧的地方。在那里，它被点燃。因为意外 …… 或者是有人故意为之的？总之，它困住了一家人。”

烧起来了。每个人都在发怒。母亲的鞋子掉了。父亲在流血。他们敲打商户紧闭的门。厂房门口的保安亭。大厦的铁门 …… 没有一个人开门让他们躲避。

他们不得不穿行在车辆间，以此他们躲避暴乱中流窜的子弹。

它拦住了他们的退路。它起火炸开了。

不 …… 它是 …… 他是 ……

“这碍事铁块的化身就在你的面前。”

帝弥托利此时发现，代替贝雷特牵引他的手，他几乎以捏碎自己手掌的力道紧握着的拳中抓有一件硬物。是刀柄，他举起自己的手。

不知何时，贝雷特给了他这把武器。从形状看来是一把匕首，但和他所接触过的军用匕首不同，它的柄和托把的形状实在不实用。刀柄被雕刻成一个女人的模样。女神派，他想起贝雷特对自己信仰的描述，所以这个披着长袍，低垂双目的女人是女神？百合花与藤蔓的浮刻沿着它刀身上的血槽蜿蜒，让人联想起圣职者的祭披，但开锋的刃告诉他它依旧能够胜任快速的穿刺与伤害。

…… 仪式匕首。武器的这些细节向他无言地诉说自己的身份。萨满用白骨制作的刀刃为祭品放血，这把用途明显的工具此刻被交到了他的手上。

“你可以选择除掉他。从这个世上。从你的逃生路上。从你的心里。”

贝雷特温柔地提议。

“ …… 杀了他，那辆车也不会真的消失。我的家人也不会回来。”

“是的。”

“这只是一个不幸巧合。他一点都没错。”

“你说得对。”

“伤害他人是不对的。”

“如你所言。”

“即使如此，我 …… ”

“但是你会收获与你睽违已久的快乐。我能保证。”

与帝弥托利听似抗拒的言辞无关，手握凶器，他一步一步靠近了男人。贝雷特则期待地注视着年轻人的背影，眼睛中闪耀着堪比明星的光彩。

“是的，去做吧！”

大司教为他的战士祝福。

“ —— 你知道吗，帝弥托利？昨天，当我告诉你那个学生已经无法像常人那样活动的时候，你可是露出了最棒的笑容。”

“哈？哈哈 …… 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 …… ！”

听到这里，帝弥托利终于爆发出最为响亮的笑声。

是吗？是这样吗？他知道了 … 所以他才，对自己 ……

“啊哈哈 … 哈哈哈哈 …… ！”

挑衅者侮辱了他，他出于愤怒反击。看似是他的精神失常，错觉与幻听侵蚀他的心神，释放出无法控制的冲动让他伤人。可实际上，帝弥托利的内心再清楚不过自己的行为。它的性质。它的后果。以及它的无意义。他具备被调侃为山猪的蛮力，如果被他攻击，丧命之后且有全尸已经是奇迹，可帝弥托利却能清醒地避开所有威胁对方生命的要害。哪里最疼痛？哪里最不致命？思考着如何料理手中的人，狂喜流窜上他的脊背。终于有人激怒他了，他的机会来了。虐待他人，转移痛苦，让他人饱尝等同痛苦的机会来了！他在狂欢的愉悦里不停地殴打对方，难得的机遇，他不遗余力。

帝弥托利 …… 你诚实地告诉我，狗是怎么死的？母亲对小猎犬的尸体哭泣。你对它做了什么？它不守规矩。金发的男孩回答，蔚蓝的纯洁眼眸里泛着以假乱真的悲伤。他不应该咬人。我想让他知道自己的错误 ——

“对不起，父亲 …… 母亲 …… ！哈哈哈 …… 我 …… 啊哈哈 …… 就是，这样的畜生！”

“嗯，就是这样，很棒的笑容，帝弥托利！”

帝弥托利觉得眼前一片模糊，泪水和笑声一同从他的身体里决堤一般涌出。贝雷特则在一旁全盘肯定了他的欣悦，告诉他他不必再向谁掩饰冲动与悲伤。告诉他没有人会因为这种事就认为他是异常的。告诉他没有任何规定他必须服用那些影响他身体机能的药物。手起刀落。他将匕首刺进了男人的大腿上。第二次是这里。第三次是那里好了。第四次他想改变穿刺的方式。第五次他想割掉点什么。第六次他觉得光是匕首还不够用。第七次他想帮他包扎。第八次他又撕掉了止血带。第九次他攻击了同样的场所。第十次他拿来了绳索。第十一次 ——

……

耳边的折磨他的幻听统统消失了，被血潮遮掩，被嘉奖替代。新生坠地。前所未有的解放感让帝弥托利无所适从地痛哭出声。

贝雷特感觉他被什么东西碰了碰，鉴赏活动被就此打扰。是米尔顿，他发出脆弱的呜咽声，面前的景色让他惊恐，正请求主人的依靠。这触动了贝雷特的心，他暂时从帝弥托利的身上收回视线，蹲下来安慰这只动物。他抱紧金毛猎犬的脖子，不停地顺着毛发方向梳理那些金丝。

“米尔顿。好孩子，好孩子。这里没有可怕的事。帝弥托利是个好人，他背着你回来。你喜欢帝弥托利对不对？让他这么开心的，绝对不是任何坏事 …… ”

米尔顿歪了歪头。对离开野地的宠物犬来说，主人就是它们的领袖。作为它的领导者，贝雷特从内而外都是沉静的，有说服力的。这确实地成为了他的支柱，安抚了这只小狗的所有不安。米尔顿安静了下来。即使猎物不断发出哀嚎，血液和残肢落在了他的面前，他也绝对不再慌乱。这是头狼夫妇的飨宴，没有领导者的允许，其余的成员绝对不可以行动。

……

不知何时起，男人没有了声音。匕首掉落在地，其上的女神像饱食了生命，金属制的脸庞都似乎呈现出动人的血色。 帝弥托利趟过水塘，血水在他的脚边起沫，他从背后接近贝雷特。高大的男人蹲下来，将身体蜷缩进贝雷特抱着金毛猎犬的臂弯里。

贝雷特稍微有点惊讶，随后笑了笑。他放开了米尔顿，转而将自己所有的怀抱献给帝弥托利，张开手臂欢迎这个有着同样金色毛发的男人。

越过帝弥托利的肩膀，他为米尔顿取下牵引绳。

“回家，米尔顿。”

他命令。

被松开的大型犬吐出舌头微笑。他跑远了几步，回了一次头。回去，去你的主人那里，贝雷特又一次重复了命令。这次，米尔顿真的小跑离开了。

贝雷特不再需要它了。他捧起帝弥托利的脸，手套的布料抹走飞溅的血液，舔舐他的泪水，然后对男人的嘴唇吻了上去。

帝弥托利瞪大了眼睛。尽管是他主动靠近，但仅是本能地寻求与他人接触，一举升级至接吻让他措手不及。柔软部位纠缠，如同微风一般的微痒感让人十分舒适。贝雷特擅长这个 …… 帝弥托利享受着泡入温水般的宜人恍惚，却突然想起房间内还有信徒。他向他们投去一瞥，发现两名信徒好像对主教所做的一切都司空见惯，仅是继续被交予的警卫职责，没对贝雷特有任何反应。他收回视线，依旧不知道该怎么办，该说些什么。

贝雷特还在吸吮他的口腔，逐渐缺氧的帝弥托利任对方摆布。贝雷特不停地短暂离开他的嘴唇，又再次合上，变化接吻的角度，反复传递的唾液发出粘稠的声响。他的手向下，婆娑高个子男人的腰，催促帝弥托利坐在墙边。他跨坐在帝弥托利身上，不停地磨蹭两人的胯部，性器在这种挑逗中开始膨胀。

“哈啊 …… ”

“哈 …… 啊 …… ”

贝雷特终于放开了他的嘴，粘连的唾液掉在帝弥托利的胸腹。凶杀，之后是性。帝弥托利的脑袋已经在过于密集的活动中停止了运转。他涣散地凝视虚空，你不要米尔顿了吗，他问。他也不知道为什么要在这个时候说狗的话题。贝雷特用舌尖扫去嘴边的唾液，弯起了嘴角。

“没关系，我有你了，帝弥托利。我喜欢帮助人，还有他人的笑容。米尔顿能帮到人，为他人带来笑容。可你的笑容比得上任何人、他们所有人的。”

“ …… ”

帝弥托利从不知道他对突如其来调情语句有如此耐性，也有可能单纯是因为他发胀的脑袋容不下太多的思考。放任欲望，他伸手轻捏贝雷特不安分的下身，施虐趣味的余韵依旧残留在他的话语里。

“喔 … ？你也和狗当着信徒的面做爱，大司教？”

贝雷特笑出了声，一边笑一边再次轻咬帝弥托利的嘴唇，把笑声灌进他的嘴里。这次不是接吻，贝雷特好像所有和自己的狗玩游戏的主人，忍不住和他们碰鼻子，把脸埋进它们的毛发里。

“是的，我和狗性交，帝弥托利。”

他在他耳边吐息，热度转瞬即逝。贝雷特随即离开他，解下裤子向他展示自己的身体。帝弥托利能看见他已经完全兴奋。贝雷特催促帝弥托利站起来，他自己则转过身，把双手搭在墙上。背对金发的男人，贝雷特把手指伸到自身的后穴，手套指尖的布料被彻底浸湿，他完全不在意，就着充盈的分泌液撑开自己的秘所，示意对方可以从后面干他。

“ …… 这是某种形容，还是真话？”

帝弥托利自知自己的性器不小，不是能轻易塞进他人身体的东西。可是贝雷特甚至没在意这点。这让他不禁猜测他是个精于此道的荡妇。他把阴茎抵在贝雷特的穴口。贝雷特叫起来，呼吸都变得短促，暗示帝弥托利加快推进。

“嗯 …… 是，真的。有个信徒，只要能看到我和狗做，他就，很高兴 …… 他给的捐款也多。米尔顿也是 … 他送给我的。是个，很亲切的人吧？ …… 啊 —— ”

贝雷特能感觉到帝弥托利正在进入自己，肉棒推开甬道，发出滋噗滋噗的密集水声。对那声音象征的触感满足，贝雷特的话断断续续，模糊不清像是醉酒。或许就是醉了，从帝弥托利性器里漏出的先走液正和自己的内壁交融，让他中毒。

“做的话，狗也 …… 开心。我也，会舒服。所有人 …… 都幸福，我想着这就是 …… 神的国度吧？”

“ …… ”

尽管早已有所察觉，真的听见贝雷特亲自的叙述，帝弥托利依旧在内心吃惊。贝雷特的成长环境不对劲。这不是一个变态骗了他？年长的男人用钱财诱骗年轻女孩上他们的床，而让贝雷特做更过分的事情甚至只需要一些还能得到致敬的善款与下流的微笑。贝雷特对与动物性交都毫不避讳，也难怪他很快就为帝弥托利打开身体。内壁完全接受了他，对肉棒的每一寸吞咽得异常柔软温驯，让人确定这里已经彻底沦为了接纳阴茎的性器官。女神在上，有多少人，或者不是人的东西操过他？他的脑子里到底有没有禁忌的观念？

他没有。帝弥托利自问自答，发现自己不由得为这个答案感到欣喜。

即使回答帝弥托利的疑问，贝雷特也没有忘记追求快感。很快贝雷特不再满足于仅仅被硕大性器撑开，提出了更进一步的要求。

“好了，全都进来的话 …… 就快动吧，帝弥托利 …… ”

“它们 …… 对你是怎么做的？我该怎么做？”

“像狗一样扭腰 …… 只追求想要的东西就好！ … 呀啊 …… 啊！”

贝雷特空出一只手，隔着上身完好的衣物与手套，用食指和中指揉捏自己的乳头。这是为了让麻木的后穴把帝弥托利箍得更紧，向帝弥托利预告对方即将在自己的身体里得到的美妙体验。

“呜 …… 哈啊 …… 它们，都很，性急”

听说男性之间的初次性行为，背后位对双方来说最为轻松。贝雷特是知道这点体谅他，还是单纯把他当作狗来对待？帝弥托利抓住贝雷特的腰，发现对方常被宽大外套包裹的身体瘦得吓人。他的双手几乎可以环住那截肢体，摸到自己的另一只手的手指。他就这样捏住贝雷特的骨盆，不顾一切地将性器送入他的腹中。

“哈啊 …… 啊，啊！ …… 诶 …… 好 …… 深 …… 顶到，了 …… 不！啊，呼 …… 哈哈 …… ！”

帝弥托利好像已经穿刺贝雷特到了极限，涨大的顶冠却依旧横冲直撞。在湿热甬道的最深处，一块微硬的肉结无力地抗拒他进一步的入侵，而这只是让他找到了又一个要破坏的目标。他不停地扭腰，浅出深进地想要冲开它。这让贝雷特几乎发疯，也使帝弥托利遭受了报复。他不得不屏住呼吸，在稍作停顿之后才能克制不被吸到就这样轻易射出。贝雷特从口中发出意义不明的句子，片刻的歇息之后，好胜心告诉帝弥托利他比贝雷特先恢复意识。正好，那就趁此追击，“只追求自己想要的东西” …… 帝弥托利略微拔出，又狠狠地向上顶撞贝雷特。

贝雷特发出变调的悲鸣，他撑着墙的手滑落下去，膝盖发软地跪到地上，却只有臀部却更加向帝弥托利突出。这幅惨状让帝弥托利体会到了类似行凶时的快感，他完全掌控了贝雷特，就和他对他的受害者一样。帝弥托利又一次挺进，视线随抽搐的臀部上行，攀至贝雷特低垂的后颈。平时向外翘起的苍绿色发尾被汗水黏在他的皮肤上，情欲让它的颜色更加熠熠生辉。他也一同放低上身，把嘴巴凑到贝雷特的颈窝。伸出舌头把那些头发撇开，便找到了脆弱的皮肤。没有停下下身的动作，一次一次贯穿贝雷特的同时，帝弥托利露出犬齿，啃咬他的后颈。

“ ——— ！！！”

他感到贝雷特的喉咙在颤抖，没有声音出来。他听见液体飞溅，是贝雷特的精液，它打湿了他腿间的地板。有些则射在墙壁上。后穴开始失去一直以来的步调，他意识到贝雷特正被他操到前后双重的高潮。那么自己也不用再忍耐，帝弥托利加重了牙齿的力道，将精液灌进了贝雷特的体内。射精的过程里他也没有停下抽送，那是雄性动物确保雌性受精的本能，像狗一样。帝弥托利遵从了命令，他是贝雷特的好狗。不过狗的性交不会那么快结束，他又不可能在贝雷特体内成栓。要做到弥补，帝弥托利不打算在这里停下。他拔出性器，以他浓厚的精液为主的粘液自肉洞里淌出来，在贝雷特的两腿间泄成一滩水迹。

帝弥托利捞起贝雷特几乎要跌进地面的身体，让他翻身正面面对自己。这家伙的脸上满是泪水唾液和鼻涕，甚至还有他自己的精液。悲惨下贱的脸，帝弥托利轻蔑地咒骂，却觉得心里很热。贝雷特赦免了他的疯病，他也得全部接受这个徒有其表的脏婊子才行。

他的性器还在取回硬度的途中，帝弥托利就试探着要从正面再次进入贝雷特了。贝雷特尚未摆脱游走全身的高潮余波，洞口的感觉让他浑身一颤。他半睁开眼睛，用颤抖的，被淫液浸湿的覆布手指挠了挠帝弥托利的下巴，促使金发的年轻人露出他最喜欢的笑容。

帝弥托利笑起来，又一次。他犯了罪。从制裁中逃走。与初次结识的陌生人远走高飞。杀了人。承认对杀人感到快乐。第一次和男人做爱。还有什么呢？接下来，他会继续抱贝雷特，一切只不过是值得期待的刚刚开始。

-

“梅尔赛德斯 . 冯 . 马尔特里兹女士。”

作为唯一能够胜任以女性为对象的询问的专案组成员，贝雷丝尝试让自己自然地与面前的女人谈话。

这名女性名为梅尔赛德斯，是加尔古玛库综合医院的一名护士。她有着米金色的短发，眼睛和善，妆容得体，胸前挂有赛罗斯教徽的吊坠。可她双手绞紧在胸口的模样透露出，这名虔诚的信徒此刻正陷入女神也无法拯救的不安中。

“首先，能给我们看看你说的凶器吗？”

“ …… 好的。”

她点点头，从包中取出一件用食品密封袋包装好的物品。她把物品放在桌上后便挪开手，看到桌上物品的第一眼，贝雷丝就难以置信地掩住了嘴。

“上面的血 …… 很可怕吧。但不是受害者的，是我弟弟的。”

梅尔赛德斯说，她的声音越来越轻，词句语序混乱，辅音好像随时都会随风而逝。

“他留下自首的遗书，在这里 …… 他在公寓自杀了。我，我不知道这上面还能不能检测出受害人的血迹 …… ”

匕首上都是血。凶器找到了。嫌疑人有了人选。可是他自杀了。梅尔赛德斯所带来的每一个消息的确都是惊人的。但是最让贝雷丝吃惊的还是这把匕首本身。不实用的恶趣味刀柄，刃上离谱的植物花纹，全都指向她记忆当中本以为已经远离的，消失的，死去的存在。

“女神复苏之仪 …… ”

她喃喃自语，可是没有在场的任何人听懂她说了什么。


	3. Chapter 3

4

一九七九年

甜品店的露天座位被填得满满当当，尽管店中的柜台前后有大量空位，新来的顾客还是一个接一个在店里结完账，拿着冰凉的水果和奶油制品来到外面。为了敞开的空间、柔和的阳光，和不认识的人坐在一起又算什么呢？甚至，对有些人来说，唯一要忍受的这种缺点也是加分的项目。

“你好”

伊艾里扎偏过头。他想看谁在叫他，但是他先看见一盘巨大的香蕉船。一双手放下了第二艘，两个盘子往他这里挤。他本来和对面平分这个方桌，现在他的地盘只剩下三分之一，毕竟他只买了一份冰沙。

“呃，对不起，但是 …… 你也可以吃一点。”

“我不在意。”

伊艾里扎只是为冰块冻掉牙齿的感觉闭起眼睛。

睁眼的时候，他瞥了对面的男人一眼。确切地说他想看是谁一个人就点了全店分量最大的餐点，还是两份。他在观察的时候就只剩下一份半了。他发现这个人的吃东西的样子会让人对食物产生同情，让观者忍不住把叉子伸向陌生人的托盘，试图从他嘴里拯救一点吃的。

他这么做了。陌生的青年对他睁大眼睛，然后会心地微笑，又把盘子向伊艾里扎那边推了推，桌子上属于桃子冰的空间被挤压成了四分之一。不过很快，软冰激淋经过食道的触感就促使他放弃了这种计算领土的方式。用勺子刮下奶油，他们是一伙的了。

他从商业区沿着铁道回公寓。铁道边没有房子，没有设施，只有铁丝网和绿化，树荫在他头顶摇晃的时候，有一个声音在和他对话。那个声音向他描述青翠山上的尸体。对独自骑车路过小径的落单男女咽下唾沫。那个声音诉说他在这里埋葬什么东西的冲动。最后在坑里覆盖树枝，点火湮灭痕迹。

他没有理会它。

再次和那个年轻男人见面还是在这里。男人在吃冰激淋水果吐司。吐司是一整个的那种。他们无言地坐在一起。那个男人总是买畅销货，什么最流行他就会在吃什么，而他雷打不动吃着冰沙。

“我看你每次都沿着铁道回家。那可绕了个原路。你在那种地方找什么，艾米尔？”

“ …… 你是米歇尔女士的后继人吗？”

无关紧要的细节专用来让人不快。可是米歇尔也不会叫他埃米尔，这个称呼已经随着保护令和他的童年一起消失，新生活需要新的名字，那就是现在的他。米歇尔是政府派给他的监督人，定时对上级反馈他的精神矫正情况。最近他获得的评价都不错。目前他在一家印刷公司做远远低于他能力的最简单的工作，比起工作更像狱外服刑。可如果他持续表现良好，能做的事就不止是这些。

“不 …… 我不是。不过我确实听她提起过你。她对你抱有很大的希望，还为了你向女神祈祷。”

很明显他们认识。赛罗斯的信徒在这里并不是新鲜事，但是这点情报证明他们的关系就足够了。

他从来不是太有好奇心的人。好奇心会杀人。

“只是散步。我什么都不会做。”

他回答。

自东国流传来的媚药配方如下：柳橙或苹果汁一百毫升，红酒一杯，草莓酱一勺，混合饮用。这听起来不过是甜点的配方，可作为催情药倒也未必不可信。渐渐地伊艾里扎默许男人和他沿着铁道散步。男人，伊艾里扎还是这么形容他，他没有问过他的名字。伊艾里扎也纠正过对方口中自己的名字。他还是叫他埃米尔，而他叫他你，喂，逸乐。最后一个称呼比起前两个似乎出了一种分类上的错误，但和他在一起时伊艾里扎的确会想一些怪问题。比如有没有生物钟规定身体只能在特定的时候排出荷尔蒙，只能在中午吃到最甜的糖，只能在下午三点达到最让人难忘的高潮？如果有，那这个男人一定掌握了自然的玄机。他们不约而同在相同的店里相见，而三点钟他还没走到家。他们在铁道边的树林里，男人帮他手淫，从来不脱手套。他问了手套的问题之后，他就改用嘴了。如果伊艾里扎不拒绝，而对方又刚好有空，他会跟伊艾里扎回家。他们上床。上的是特定的一张床。这么强调是因为伊艾里扎的公寓有两张床。另外一张在一个独立的房间里，那个房间装饰得像里头住着一个少女，床也看起来更柔软，能让豌豆公主都酣睡其中。

它和成年男性的公寓格格不入，伊艾里扎自己都不碰。

结束之后，男人会帮伊艾里扎梳头发。伊艾里扎有着长及背的米金色直发，男人好像很喜欢它，他说他的头发柔顺，漂亮，还让他想起米尔顿二世。

“米尔顿二世是什么？”

“是我的狗，已经去世了，它就是这个颜色，老了之后几乎都发白了。一世则一直有点发红。至于三世 …… 我和他们说想要一只纯金色的。”

他取下滑落到伊艾里扎发梢的黑色发圈。确切地说是一枚金色与黑色相间的发圈，朝外的那面还固定有蝴蝶结。他不是第一次注意到这个，他本以为那是伊艾里扎的兴趣，但是看了伊艾里扎的屋子他就改变想法了。

“这是你女朋友的东西吗？”

“是我姐姐的。”

“喔，”

男人的眼睛里漂着柔和的光线。

“姐姐 …… 真好，我也希望自己有个姐姐。所以那张床是你姐姐的？”

“她会来住。到时你就不能来。”

“看起来很久没有人用过了。”

他没有回答他，只是看着半开门后的那张床。那个房间是他的治疗师告诉他可以布置成那样子的。二十多年前的老式脚踏缝纫机还能使用，橡木衣柜里是梅尔塞德斯放过来的一些衣裙。花瓶中放着薰衣草的干花束，在香味散尽时他会换上新的。一切都和他记忆里姐姐的房间相同。小时候的他在这个舒适的乐园里和梅尔塞德斯吃点心，玩室内游戏。梅尔塞德斯把熊玩偶视为她的小病人，让弟弟在过家家里扮演它焦急的父亲。他则给自己的一群锡兵起名叫死神骑士，请梅尔塞德斯在他的队伍里担任医护。

他也在这个房间里看见父亲半夜爬上姐姐的床，小熊被扔在地上。

锡兵军队出发了。

“艾米尔？”

男人叫他。他从思绪中清醒，却发现男人骑在他身上，发圈在他枕边。他刚刚只是在玩自己的头发，压根没梳起来。男人用手指摸着他的胯间，和为他梳理头发一样随意。

“想到不好的事情了？”

那就在多巴胺里稀释它，男人教他。他从没有过恋人，没有过性对象，关于如何与另一人生产这种物质，他一切都听这个陌生男人的。

他有一阵子没见到那个男人了。他们至今为止其都只是不约而同在甜品铺碰面，只要两人中的一个失去兴趣，他们的交流也就自然而然地结束。他完成了今天的菜单，和往常一样顺着铁路回他的公寓。树荫在他头顶摇晃，有一个声音在和他对话。那个声音向他描述青翠山上的尸体。那个声音对独自骑车路过小径的落单男子咽下唾沫。那个声音想在这里埋葬什么东西，在坑里覆盖树枝，点火湮灭罪行的痕迹。

那个声音对他说，他想念那个男人的舌头。想念它卷过奶油薄饼那样品尝他的精液。想念他被贯穿时的惨叫。想念他被拽着头发摔到地上的悲鸣。

“你看不看周五晚上七点的脱口秀节目？”

那个声音喜欢男人满是淤青和开放创口的身体，而男人毫不在意地任他观察，自己则朝天花板看，用棉球堵住流血的鼻孔。

“ …… 什么节目？”

“他们不时会邀请一个女警讲解过去的话题案件。我好喜欢她。我觉得她的话很有说服力，比如 —— ”

他抱住他的肩膀，把脸懒洋洋地贴在对方耳边。血块堵住鼻子加重鼻音，让他听起来十分俏皮。

“ ‘ 性欲的不满足会招致凶杀 ’ 。”

伊艾里扎不知道为什么他会在那里。又是什么时候开始在那里的。你杀了，他高兴地用戴着手套的手握住他，我知道你能做到的！他热情地帮他打包了尸体，为他开来了车，伊艾里扎之前都不知道他会开车。

你是对的，男人对茫然的他笑起来，其实我没有驾照。这好像不好笑。车的玻璃窗是坏的，但是不影响其他的功能。男人帮他把尸体放在后备箱，天色已经完全变黑，随着他们开得越来越远，车里的气味越来越奇怪，像在高速公路上撞死了鹿。

“埃米尔。”

他踩着油门，路面贯穿车头疾驰退去。男人瞥了瞥驾驶室前方的车镜，然后问他。

“你为什么都不笑呢？你不高兴吗？你沿着铁路绕行，不就是想在最好狩猎场物色最好的猎物？现在你终于得手，可为什么看起来不高兴呢？”

问句，和问句，还有问句。无穷的问句。这个年轻的男人一直这么和他沟通。他用勺子挖着芭菲，有一下没一下地提问。在这个方便的交流方式中，不喜欢多言的他只用回答是或者否。问题：

你养过宠物吗？

你喜欢狗吗？

你喜欢猫吗？

比起狗更喜欢猫吗？

你吃色拉的时候加什么酱汁？

煎蛋喜欢几分熟的？

你最近吃到过双黄的吗？

你受到过家人的骚扰吗？

你可对亲人抱有恋爱之情？

你怎么看待无保护的性爱？

你虐待过自己的宠物吗？你烧过它们的毛发吗？你想杀人吗？你杀过人吗？

……

信徒对神告解。非信徒对酒精。他对芭菲杯。

可现在没有芭菲，他说不出话。他的头发在与受害人冲突的时候被扯乱了，而青年正在开车，没有人帮他。他捏着发圈，颤抖地梳理自己的头发。

简直跟那天一样。那天他和姐姐扭打起来。护士不是他的对手，被压在弟弟的身下，她的嘴唇打颤，眼睛里却有一种平静。埃米尔，她执拗地叫着这个已经不属于她眼前存在的名字，对不起，真的对不起，全部都是我们的错 …… 如果你的病灶因我而起，如果这样能让你获得平静 …… 她闭上眼睛，接受弟弟会杀死她的事实。死神享受剥夺生命，而梅尔赛德斯已经放弃。

失望死神的镰刀最终只割断了她的头发。

“啊 …… 啊啊 …… 谢谢，谢谢你 …… ”

梅尔赛德斯哭了出来，为她还活着，更为埃米尔还活着。女人从他身下爬起来，拥抱伊艾里扎，不停地对他道谢。

“谢谢你，埃米尔。我也爱你。”

女人捡起地板上的包，把参差不齐的头发拢在贝雷帽里遮住。我下周也会来的，到时候给你带好吃的点心。伊艾里扎依旧跪在地上，稍顷，他拨开地上姐姐被割断的头发，捡起了一枚发圈。它被用于束发，梅尔赛德斯已经不需要了。他拢了拢自己的长发，用发圈把它们扎了起来。

米歇尔找到梅尔赛德斯，要求她最好一段时间都避开伊艾里扎。但是没关系，当佩戴它的时候，他永远不会忘记梅尔赛德斯。

“我不觉得高兴。”

他回答。车辆高速行驶，破损的车窗放进所有的噪音。即使如此他还是让驾驶员听见了。他格外清醒，正是因为已经犯下罪行，他才能确定地告诉对方自己对这件事的态度。

“这不是我想要的。”

这不是他想要的。喜好杀戮的另一个人格并非出于他的意愿诞生，尽管他能保护他。童年已经终结，甜美的房间不会再住进年幼的姐弟和名为父亲的罪犯。他就是为了杀死那个自己才接受漫长的人格矫正程序的。人们所期盼的生活不需要那种冲动。死神只能让自己痛苦，让梅尔赛德斯愧疚。

“诶 —— 是吗。”

那是我看错人了，青年鼓起嘴。

他莫名其妙想起自己在地铁里看到的女孩。她一个人跳下站，对开动列车里错愕的男友做鬼脸。

车子突然拐了一个大弯，在刹车片的悲鸣中，车尾甩圈停下了，安全带把伊艾里扎勒得肩膀一疼。青年没有理会他，自顾自打开车门下了车。他听见后备箱被开启的声音。青年熟练地拖出尸体，唰，扑通。他把尸体扔进一边漆黑的河里。

“下车了，埃米尔。”

男人招呼他，他循声从副驾驶座出来。今晚的月色格外地亮，那个他至今不知道名字的青年就站在月光下。他与月色格外合适，多变的，转眼就不见的，也是引人发疯的。阿德剌斯忒亚在她的帝国时代曾有一名贤明的皇帝，据说他在一场满月后就犯了疯病，成了名留青史的暴君。

“今后我们不会再相见了吧。”

青年转过身，真的很遗憾似地摇头。他翻翻口袋，给他递了什么东西。他看不清楚它的细节，只能知道那不是名片，不是香烟，不是糖果。是刀刃，是一把匕首。它切断，它割破，它毁坏，它杀死。

“就当是我们短暂情谊的证明，把它看作我。如果你还想杀人，用这个吧。”

5

…… 是我杀了那个男人。

……

如果有人报告发生在绿地公园的失踪，那也是我做的。只是目前为止她的死似乎还没人发现，我在这里画下她尸体的位置。

…… 公交车站附近的，我想这是最后一件 ……

这些人中，两个是女人。我在之后才发现她们的头发颜色比梅尔赛德斯浅。但是如果她真的像她，我会把她们 … 吗？我讨厌那么想，可我一直没办法忘记那个晚上，看见父亲对她做出那种事的晚上。十几年来我不得不一直意识到这件事：我流着和那个男人一样的血。我是终将把手伸向至亲的罪犯。我比那个还要无药可救。如果我无法痊愈，如果再这样下去的话，将会招致严重的后果。这些人已经死去了，我无法做到任何弥补。即使怎么做对于已经发生的罪行都没有裨益，但是在彻底无法挽回之前，在梅尔赛德斯受到伤害之前，我希望能结束一切。

“ …… 看不出是凶恶罪犯的清秀字迹。”

尽管有些地方被泪迹晕开了。

“因为根本不是一个人格所为。”

西提斯赞同了贝雷丝的话。

他们现在在伊艾里扎 . 冯 . 弗琉姆的公寓。他们到处打听消息，而鉴证课成员正在他们四周忙碌。

梅尔赛德斯在交出遗书和凶器的时候已经泣不成声，他们暂时无法收集她的证言。虽然之后不得不再请她回忆一遍有关故人的信息，但至少现在，她需要自己的准备时间。

这个名为伊艾里扎的男人在他独自居住的这间公寓，在自己的床上用匕首自尽。他的邻居对此事感到十分震惊。老夫妇说他是个安静又好心的年轻人，很有礼貌，会帮他们搬运行李，承担一些体力劳动。他的房间也证实了青年朴素的品行和良好的生活习惯。除了无法控制的血腥味，其他的一切都很干净，贝雷丝甚至还闻到微微花香。她很快发现一束薰衣草插在花瓶里。因为花瓶太过可爱，与整个房间太格格不入，她怀疑这个东西该在的地方并非客厅。她往房间里面走了些，看到了一间房门敞开的房间。也许是客室，可爱而女性化的装潢映入眼帘。

“他不是单身？”

“是单身。也没有恋人。据他的观察员米歇尔 . 普拉多女士所说，这似乎 …… 为配合治疗而做的房间。”

“观察员，治疗，所以你接下来会告诉我一个故事对不对，长官？”

“嗯 …… 的确有些复杂。”

西提斯把手抵在自己下巴的胡须上，开始向她说明。

“伊艾里扎 . 冯 . 弗琉姆。在这之前有过埃米尔 . 冯 . 巴尔特尔斯这个名字。其姐，也就是报案人梅尔赛德斯，她的亲生父亲早年去世，母亲携女与再婚的丈夫巴尔特尔斯生下艾米尔，他们是异父姐弟。”

“等等，巴尔特尔斯 …… 不是那个现在还被人津津乐道的谋杀悬案吗，居然能在这里看到后续啊。”

“注意你的措辞，艾斯纳警探。”

西提斯对“津津乐道”的不恰当使用清了清嗓子。

“我们的当事人保护程序不会让好事之徒得到一点消息 —— 在这个事件里，年仅弱冠的艾米尔被视为重大嫌疑人，但是他太年轻了，而且缺乏证据，在调查中，他还表现出了精神问题。最终，他被宣判无罪，并进入未成年人保护和治疗程序。巴尔特尔斯家因这个案子几乎没剩下活人，而他们的远亲不愿接手艾米尔这个麻烦。姐弟的母亲也无法独自抚养两个孩子。好在最后一家名为弗琉姆的无后家庭愿意收养他，同时也因为保护程序，他本人彻底更改了名字。”

“于是伊艾里扎 . 冯 . 弗琉姆诞生了。”

然后死了。贝雷丝的语气戏谑，眼睛里却有无法遮掩的同情。她终于理解了梅尔赛德斯眼泪背后的含义。报案人对她哭得抽气，即使是她对这个故事一无所知的时候，她也忍不住碰她的肩膀。不是艾米尔的错，一切责任都在自己。她说。死神会诞生也好，这个孩子是社会不适者也好，那个人格会再次出现犯案也好 …… 女神啊，如果能逆转时间，如果那个晚上她再强大一些，坚定一些，一切都不会发生。回溯数年太过贪心，就是回到几周前也可以。她应该多来看他，不该就因为一次未遂的攻击而松开他的手 …… 他被罪责感淹没，怀疑自己存在的时候，如果她在场，如果自己在场 ……

如果她没松开他的手。如果她选择牵起湖边那个男孩的手 ——

“奇怪的是，米歇尔和他的医生都说他的表现良好，观察频率更是早就放宽到了一个月一次。他到底是什么时候又是为什么情况恶化到这个样子的？”

西提斯将手臂交叉在胸口。他没有注意到贝雷丝异常的沉默，或者，他相信贝雷丝能管理好自己的情绪而刻意略去对应。

“还有这把凶器。真让人不舒服，哪里买的？”

“那匕首 —— ”

“嗯？你有什么头绪吗？”

“不。”

贝雷丝摇了摇头。

“我想说，我们会去查。”

他们首先需要的是初步的调查。能得到这个东西的方法有很多。狂热者间流传的邮购目录，逐渐普及的互联网线上交易，私人订制 …… 无数其他可能。现在还没有导入更多情报搅浑调查方向的必要。

-

扎纳德，位于奥古玛山脉德拉科娜溪谷的深处。镇子得名自已经消失的芙朵拉古文明的遗迹，而溪谷的名字则来源于龙血树与雌龙。同时，这片地区也像一头传说生物那样蛰伏于连绵的山脉中。直到信徒们向他说明他们的目的地是那里，帝弥托利都没有听过这个地方。

几辆五座越野车组成的车队在盘山公路上爬行，贝雷特则就在他的边上。他沾到座位之前就睡了，现在他的睡眠更是稳定得像台断电的机器。

也难怪，昨天他们彻夜行走，之后帝弥托利又不知节制地上了他。他放开贝雷特时对方已经晕过去，接着一直在一边观看的信徒们终于有了行动。他以为他们会来教训他，但是他们径直穿过他，只关心贝雷特。也是，真要训诫他，他们早就可以阻止。难道说我还有会被惩罚的渴望和概念吗？帝弥托利为此从鼻子里笑了声。

两下就笑够了。坐在地上的他抬起眼睛，看见贝雷特正被一个女人掰开腿。她把戴诊察手套的手指插进青年肿胀的穴口，一边摁他的腹部。即使昏迷，他的双腿和后孔也为这刺激打颤，精液随着女人的动作被清理出来。另一个男人掰开他的嘴，让他把没吞下去的都吐出来，防止他在睡梦里被精液噎死。在摆布下被打扰，贝雷特微微睁开眼睛。他的视线往自己大开的腿间扫了扫，大概正好男人摸到他的舌头，他发出一声不满的嘟哝。他的反应仅仅是这样。然后，他就闭上眼睛，放任别人继续摸他的身体，重返睡眠。和贝雷特被一起收拾的是尸体。其余的信徒铲走死者，处理工具，在现场喷洒味道特别的洗涤剂。哪边都十分熟稔。也就是说他们经常处理尸体，就像贝雷特经常被干到这个样子一样。所有人都有自己的事可做，很闲的帝弥托利有些恍惚。这时，他感到有一人向他走来，这次没有忽略他了，他确定。他刚准备站起来进入社交模式，却感到额头上落了什么冰凉的东西。

水。普通的水。他们清洁血液或者大司教身上的精液之后用剩下的。覆面者蘸了一些，撒到他的额头上。

“因女神之名，给你授洗。”

他是他们的一员了。

车窗外的风景从峡谷和植被变为房屋和农场。扎纳德与它原始的词源一样，是一个保留了自然风貌的小镇。不过仔细看，还是能从稀松的电线工事，偶尔停留在田地一侧的农机和现代化防山洪设施等，提醒他它断然不是几百年前的闭锁小镇。车辆继续行驶，地平的端点，某栋显眼的建筑引人注目。在任何说明到来之前，帝弥托利就明白了：那就是他们的最终目的地。

“你是不是觉得很像加尔古玛库的大修道院？”

“嗯？”

是贝雷特在和他搭话。他维持着看起来就对脊椎不好的歪扭睡姿，却的确睁开了眼睛。

“这么一说的话 …… ”

帝弥托利的确觉得似曾相识，他在小时候去过一次那座位于大陆中心的城市，陪同父亲参加一场非正式的宴会。作为加尔古玛库的标志大修道院，在这座城市退下宗教中心之位后，作为纯粹的建筑奇迹被留了下来。如今它的大部分已经是旅游景点和博物馆，唯有大圣堂还保持了宗教场所的功能。在扎纳德的那栋教堂，尽管没有原版的那般雄伟，却确实在外观上与大修道院的圣堂如同双子。

“毕竟总念叨着要女神苏谛斯复生，收复加尔古玛库呢。”

“什么？”

“抱歉，车就停在这里了。请下车吧，大司教。”

在从贝雷特口中得到更多消息之前，车辆缓缓停下，司机拉起手刹从驾驶室离开，为贝雷特拉开车门。

贝雷特没有动。

“老师？”

帝弥托利催促。

贝雷特这才回头看了看他，脸上有着和他如出一辙的疑惑。帝弥托利很快就明白了那可能是因为他的称呼。这有什么问题呢，他不习惯说“大司教”，可是在众人都表示敬意的环境中，直呼名字也显得不妥。既然自己来自医院，病患和医护们对他使用的“老师”可谓是兼具调侃与恰当的完美代称。

贝雷特刚睡醒的迷惘之色消失了，取代而之的正是他们初次见面时和孩童还有伴侣动物玩耍的笑容。事实证明，这个称呼是被贝雷特欢迎的。

“你和我一起去见蕾雅。”

好像被赋予了精神，他灵活地下车，走出一段距离，转身对车里的帝弥托利张开手臂。

“我自己下车 …… ”

完全是等待爱犬跳进自己怀中的动作，帝弥托利毕竟不是真的小狗，以他的体型跃出去撞到什么只会要了人命。他弓背从车厢中离开，无视了贝雷特的动作。

“蕾雅，我记得那个名字。”

贝雷特曾经说过，信徒们也提起一次。从他们的话听来，那是个比大司教更上位的存在。被无视的贝雷特并没太在意，他开始爬通往大教堂的坡道，一边接过帝弥托利的话。

“是我母亲那边的亲戚，实际上养大我的人。”

“老师的母亲？”

“死了。我不记得她。”

他没再多说。他们周围也没有任何被触及敏感话题的气氛。贝雷特不继续，因为他觉得这个真的不是很重要。就像没人在意一盒炸鸡块里掺进了几只鸡的肉泥。

大教堂的门敞开，柔和的午后阳光从四面巨大的落地窗填充整个教会。一个女人位于中央，比起人，她更像是教会本身的一部分，一件用于瞻仰的圣物。听见他们的脚步声，她调转身体，对他们点头示意。

“初次见面，帝弥托利 . 亚历山大 . 布雷达德先生。是贝雷特介绍你来的吗？”

女人的目光扫过贝雷特后，恰到好处地拉开嘴角。

“我很高兴你认同我们为皈依。”

所以这就是蕾雅女士。贝雷特的亲戚，一目了然，他看着她的头发和眼睛想。这是个美丽的女人。她把素净纯白的祭衣穿得像礼服，气质恬静，说话不紧不慢，不打断他人，对任何人的言语总是有反应，表现出乐于倾听的态度。 …… 但同时也由于太过无懈可击而让人不快。她的眼睛里透着坚定 …… 或者说顽固的意志。帝弥托利在那种年过半百，事业有成，品德高尚的女士身上看到过那种神情。他不擅长应付那种人，她们的目光在女人的敏锐上又因时间打磨变得更老辣，会看穿他的本质。

从蕾雅对贝雷特说话的语气看来，她视自己为这个成年男性的导师，帝弥托利也用花甲之年的长者来作比，可事实上，她看起来相当年轻，脸上寻觅不出一丝皱纹，经历的时光是个谜团。

“ …… 您好。”

帝弥托利只能这么说，微欠身体行了个礼。她转而面向贝雷特。和他仅为体面的交谈结束了，她的表情预示着这点。看着贝雷特的时候，她流水线上的笑容不见了。

“你昨天为什么没跟着司机准时离开，贝雷特？”

看起来他们本来不必搭乘货车并行走三个钟头。话说回来，如果贝雷特带他准时上车，那辆车也是将他带到那个空旷的废墟咯？考虑到从寻找受害人，安排他和受害者见面到掩盖他们留下的所有狼藉，帝弥托利认为若没有大量可动用的人力与财力是做不到的。对于贝雷特动用了教会资源的行为，看起来比大司教更上位的蕾雅不可能不知道。

这个对他一脸温和的女人仅仅在意贝雷特没准时搭上她安排的车。

贝雷特一声不吭，他面朝地板，不停地把身体的重心从一边放到另一边，又好像在专心地踩踏一些看不见的灰尘。

“他想看电影。”

帝弥托利替他回答。

贝雷特抬起头，露出惊讶的表情。这意外地让帝弥托利心情愉快。自相识起就一直是贝雷特掌握一切，由他来打破贝雷特的步调现在恐怕还是头一次。

听了他的话，蕾雅双眉深锁，用询问的目光投向贝雷特。贝雷特不再看他，继续低头，但不乱动了。他的肩膀缩起来，准备时刻接受惩罚。

蕾雅一言不发，她无形地挤压着贝雷特周遭的空气，希望他自觉地从喉咙里发出实话，像猫呕吐出缠着毛的球，蜂连着内脏留下刺。

“看的是动画电影。主角是个叫做玛莎的小姑娘。”

帝弥托利补充了刚才的话。

“每次跟着新系列推出都会做很多周边的那个。”

帝弥托利的回答里没有任何有问题的部分。蕾雅像台快速的审查机器，内容通过，她的笑容回来了。

“啊，我记得你前年买过。”

她宽容地接受了贝雷特违背计划的理由。

“你明明回来也能看的，贝雷特。”

贝雷特居然真的买过，还是在前年。可那很明显这是针对小女孩的商品。那个每隔一段时间跟痼疾一样复发的广告音乐有着儿童向作品特有的吵人和容易记住的旋律，总是冷不丁从头脑深处幽幽冒出把他烦个半死。没想到有用上它的时候。

“我带帝弥托利四处走走。”

贝雷特拉起他的衣服，在得到女人的首肯之前就不停地扯着帝弥托利往外移动。

“好的，贝雷特。我们晚祷见。”

女人的语气依旧和善，批准了他的退场。同时她也用简短的句子为贝雷特计划了他的未来，伴以绝对的再会时间和地点。

“刚刚，抱歉 …… ”

贝雷特一言不发地走着，帝弥托利觉得他应该对刚才的事情说些什么。

“我只是想开个玩笑。”

贝雷特依旧什么也没说，他晃晃脑袋，也不知道是点头还是摇头，还是刚刚车上差点睡落枕。

“她为什么不让你看？”

“ …… 那是有违教义的。”

贝雷特终于给出反应。

“圣赛罗斯是女神的使者。祂应是纯粹的，中性的，携神喻和审判而来。女神的天平只因摄理倾斜，私情不可要挟公正。此类伪书是对圣赛罗斯的亵渎 ……—— 这样的。”

比起说话，他听起来更像一盘由专业播音员录制的磁带。

“如果她知道了，会有什么后果？”

“我们是家人，帝弥托利。”

“不严重？”

“我不知道。家人对你的量刑从不固定。”

“那么，你至少抄了多少遍才能把女神天平什么的倒背如流？”

“半个指甲盖大小的字，从墙根到天花板。”

…… 这是指他的手抄本能从地板摞到吊灯，还又是一个不用多想，毫无修辞的直观叙述？

“够呛的。”

不过那无关紧要，虚实并无区别，无论如何帝弥托利只会这么作答。

他们走过一个平台。它被修建在主道边上，用了和走道石路不同的木质结构，似乎能作为眺望镇上其他地方的场所。就算是居住地，溪谷整个的地形也是高低不平，教会被建在这个区域的最高处。脚下的木头发出吱呀声，贝雷特伸出手，在半空对他比划。

“那是我住的地方。”

贝雷特指了指坡道上的数栋建筑。然后，他的手指在空中弹跳了两下，指尖划破空气抵达了另一端点。

“从那里看得见湖心公园。我以前在那里玩。那个时候公园还没建成，都是湿地和沼泽。”

“看起来不错。”

“也是你住的地方。”

“这个消息极大缓解了我的不安。”

“哈哈，这说明我是个好饲主对不对？”

地面有高低差。贝雷特不用踮起脚就能摸他的头发。被抚摸的帝弥托利带笑看着贝雷特的脸，心里想的是刚才那个与面前青年神似的女人。

蕾雅在乎的：不祈祷。未经通报的不准时回家。她的孩子看一部被认为是渎神的恋爱电影。

蕾雅不在乎的：成年男性买小女孩的东西。有组织地杀害他人。自己养大的孩子和信徒或者非信徒到处鬼混。

医院怎样了？学校怎样了？贝雷特没有对他提起过。或许他们有能力妥善处理，也可能根本听之任之，总之不值一提。帝弥托利也并不是很想问。那些过去从不比他更久远的童年鲜烈。如果自己要在这里生活 …… 帝弥托利已经开始对自己今后的生存环境进行评估。也许只要搞清楚她奇怪的标准，她是个好应付的对象。

他的复仇可以继续。

6

艾黛尔贾特嘴边的莎葛鲁特屑掉了下来，她的手一晃，奶油沾到了嘴角，却没立即处理它们，而是忙着对食堂电视机的画面瞪大眼睛。

能让这位从安巴尔远赴加尔古玛库求学的的优秀交换生做出这种反应的事物不太多。她上午刚上完一节法律伦理课，旁听了一节其他专业的海商法课程（这是她试图克服对大海恐惧的一个尝试），下午则是学校的社团活动时间，她有击剑课要上。她的计划里没有嘴里塞满家乡传统点心然后对着电视发呆不咀嚼这一项。

“怎么了，艾尔，这幅表情。”

“扰，扰师 …… ”

如果说电视是让她分神的原因之一，这就是原因之二。贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳伸手从一旁从餐具台拿来一个小杯子，把自己的气泡水分了女学生一点。

“没噎着吧？”

“唔 …… 没事。”

艾黛尔贾特用手掩住嘴，咽下了食物，顺起纸巾擦了擦自己的脸。

“咳咳。你怎么来了，老师？”

“警局在电视台有事，顺便绕过来一下。母校的苏打水一如既往清爽。”

“是吗，那希望老师不会被西提斯先生发现。”

艾黛尔贾特已经恢复了从容，只是眼睛还不时朝电视机看。

“我还惊讶呢，这周明明没有你的客座讲座。”

“最近应该都不会有了吧。”

贝雷丝不开心地喝光了玻璃杯里的饮料，又给自己加了一杯。

“电视台的事情也是。如果不是早就有约在先，我真不想把时间花在这里。”

尽管本人很是嫌弃，贝雷丝被赋予的任务量与西提斯对她的欣赏成正比。老师有一位眼光不错的上司，艾黛尔贾特在心中默默赞许贝雷丝这位未曾谋面只闻其名的男性领导者。虽然贝雷丝很忙，但她依旧抽出时间跑到这里来与自己见面。艾黛尔贾特故作镇静，心里却稍微有些高兴。

只不过她将引出的接下来的话题，很遗憾，和喜悦没有任何关系。

“是因为最近的一系列攻击事件吗？”

艾黛尔贾特用了绕口的词语。她不想用新闻中使用、也是更经常被大众提起的较方便的称呼。

“啊，今天早报刷刷地印出来了，午间新闻也播出了。”

贝雷丝的目光瞥向电视。

“是啊，因为那个伊艾里扎案。”

“唉。”

伊艾里扎。艾黛尔贾特念着这个名字。这是她本不愿说出的词语。不过，任何有特殊意义的词语，说出它本身就是一种祛魔。她抹除了那些词语对自己的特殊意义，同时也小声叹息。

“这种事居然就发生在身边的人上，真的难以置信。”

“你认识他？”

贝雷丝惊讶地问。

“只是认识而已。弗琉姆家是叔父的熟人。”

少女的眼睛看向角落，回忆起数年前的景象。

“甚至 … 是我向他们提起他的。当时我到一家福利机构做我的社会调查作业，所以结识了他。我同情他，不过只知道他被卷进麻烦，因此被卷进官司，还被家人抛弃，需要照顾。那么年轻，却很可能被迫中断学业。他很聪明，在学校的成绩很好。”

“那个时候我想你最多才 14 岁。”

贝雷丝说。

“你对社会问题的热心出乎了我的意料。”

“于是我说服他们收养了他。”

承蒙夸奖。她对学姐的评价眨眨眼睛。

“可我那个混账叔父的朋友能好到哪里去呢？虽然我对他们的收留表示感激 —— 是的，对他的支援，的确他们该做的都做了，”

“但是？”

“但他们收留他的原因只有他的外表。我和老师说过吧？我自己的事 …… ”

“这么说的话。”

贝雷丝看着她浅栗色的长发和蓝紫色的眼睛，想到了不让人愉快的后续。

“和我一样。就因为他是纯血的阿德刺斯忒亚人。”

艾黛尔贾特口中的混账叔父，名为沃克哈尔特 . 冯 . 亚兰德尔。如她所说，是个种族主义者。说得再直白些，是个种族歧视者。更不巧的是，这位先生一点也不笨。不仅如此，他身居高位，家财万贯，经营着以自己家族冠名的亚兰德尔集团。自从获得了达斯卡自治省的几片油田的开采权以后就更是如此了。他和他的同类认为如今的芙朵拉正因异乡人，那些不纯物的渗透而腐朽，而他们有义务向世人鸣响警钟。他们不仅在心中希望重建一个纯粹的帝国，还身体力行利用自己的财力与影响力实现它。

抛开政治立场，作为艾黛尔贾特的叔父，亚兰德尔不能说做的不好。他为她支付抚养费，为她操心人生。虽然艾黛尔贾特并不想要他的关心。亚兰德尔的关心只包括赞美她的血统，将一切她的努力，天赋，个性，归结为优良基因延续的基石。看看你的眼睛和头发，你是我们的最高杰作，这家或那家的男孩也许配得上你。

我是费尔迪南特 . 冯 . 艾吉尔！某个宴会上，这次的“这家或那家的男孩”说，艾黛尔贾特小姐，我听过很多你的事，你的确和传闻一般美丽。关于我，我相信有一些你一定关心的事实！ …… 你可知道最新的那份历史研究？这下没人质疑我们家族世世代代为帝国的宰相，同时也更让我觉得自己正负有巨大的责任 ……

她对对方的吹嘘在心中无力地翻了个白眼。刚才那个来自北方的金发小男孩比他好多了，相比之下她喜欢和他在一起。那个法嘉斯男孩有些缺乏自信，也因此显得可爱。但是叔父叫人把她拉到这里来了。

“我爱喝咖啡”

她说。这句答复和男孩的话没有任何关系。

“ …… 喔，喔，咖啡很好。”

“请给我和这位年轻的先生两杯清咖啡，我们一边享用一边慢慢谈话吧？我记得正好前阵子有最适合深烘培的鞑古扎咖啡豆 …… 你，不会拒绝女士的邀请吧？”

“不，断然不会！”

“请用吧。”

从者端上了热腾腾的饮品，艾黛尔贾特慷慨地对男孩伸手。同时，她自己端起杯子优雅地抿了一口。她装作面无表情，其实苦得要哭了。她明明会嫌弃家里的做的点心太甜，此刻她无比怀念多余的砂糖。她忍着抽搐的嘴角，若无其事和对方说她有多喜欢在家什么也不干。怎会如此懈怠！指责似乎要出现在男孩自负为模范贵族的脸上，只是他的脸因为咖啡而完全与原意相去甚远。

各种意义上这都是一次非常糟糕的会面，好在她计划好了退路。在来得及听见抱怨前，她立即住进了自己选择的、一所最远离叔父寄宿制高中。在双人宿舍的第一个晚上，她梦见一只滚进咖啡泥浆的红色啼哭小狗，觉得很为那个男孩抱歉。

不久，她收到一封给她寄去的信。地址是亚兰德尔家，但寄件人是那个红头发男孩的名字，这让她急忙拆开它。他在信中表明了自己的道歉，艾黛尔贾特有一瞬间觉得事情也没那么糟糕。然而下一秒，她就捏皱了他的信，尽管费尔迪南特少年是无辜的 —— 她不小心在另一张纸上看见了亚兰德尔的笔迹。他说他很高兴这是一所久负盛名的贵族式女子学校，这也是你的小小任性被纵容的原因。今后也时刻注意别让杂种们靠近你。还有，我听说你的大学志愿是法律？虽然我希望是经营，但这也绝对对我们有好处，我会支持你。

她把亚兰德尔的信扔了。

真遗憾，我喜欢女人。把脸埋进玩具熊的裙摆，她愤愤地说。

这句唐突的发言让同宿舍的女孩不好意思地拉起了床帘。从结果上来说，艾黛尔贾特一语成谶。

“我差不多该走了。对了，我托人买多了 —— 这个给你，艾尔。”

贝雷丝站了起来，从口袋里掏出一个挂件。是某个当红卡通动物形象的玩偶，艾黛尔贾特提起它的挂绳，植绒玩偶左右摇晃，它穿着明显具有异民族特征的小衣服，装饰随比例缩小却依旧精巧，女学生的眼睛里泛着光彩。

“这个！是芙朵拉没有的限量版吧？老师是从哪里 … ”

“太好了，我还担心你已经有了呢。有经常出差的同事可以使唤就是能收集到更多品种。”

“我很高兴，谢谢你。”

和其他大部分女性一样，贝雷丝对可爱的玩偶有着偏好。她们彼此分享购买玩偶这个幼稚却简单的兴趣。这个看似普通的爱好某日却被艾黛尔贾特指出了特征，在她好几次采访贝雷丝的家中时。我从来没有看见过你拥有人类形象的人偶。对此，贝雷丝表示洋娃娃现在只能让她想到杀人现场。

艾黛尔贾特干笑了两声，她一定是想象到某类画面了。

开玩笑的啦，贝雷丝用冰镇果汁抵住艾黛尔贾特的脸，我只是更喜欢动物罢了。而且那些挥挥手就能招来小动物的公主女孩真的很恐怖啊，被不可思议的力量骗来主人公的身边，它们又能得到什么？

老师真的很特别，艾黛尔贾特一边为这个奇怪的想法大笑，一边掰开罐装果汁的易拉环。

“如果你有空，记得再联系我。一切顺利，老师。”

贝雷丝也对她笑笑，从食堂的座位站起。

“也祝你一切顺利，艾尔。”


	4. Chapter 4

7

一九六六年 七月

德拉科娜溪谷 扎纳德镇

贝雷丝梳理洋娃娃的头发，显像管电视上，和人偶形象如出一辙的卡通小女孩正与一群小动物们探索森林的遗迹。这盘名为玛莎和动物朋友们的录像带，贝雷丝已经让它在播放机里放了三遍了。她能享受的娱乐真的不多。她生活中的大部分时间都在和弟弟一起通过经书识字，上教堂，唱圣歌。游戏时间就看些已经被翻得破烂的绘本，搭木头制的积木（她总觉得少了好几块），追镇上的猫和狗。偶尔她希望能做些动画片的里的主角能做的事，在天上地下探险，可到处都是上锁的房间，湖泽与森林也禁止小孩子出入，最多只能坐在边界远眺。明明父亲总和镇上的男人们去更里边钓鱼。再过两个月，洄游鱼类从海里回到它们出生的地方，男人们就进山谷里跑得更远。

她把洋娃娃的头发在它脖子上打了个结，扔进玩具箱，站起来去找她的弟弟。

“贝雷特？”

她在房间里走了两圈，没有找到任何人。她转而去到室外。葱翠的花园中有母亲的墓碑，上面放着父亲这周新买的粉色凤仙花。两颗茂盛的果树保护石碑和花朵不被过度雨淋日晒，一个男孩也正蹲坐在它们的阴翳里。

“贝雷特？”

她又叫了一声，走到男孩跟前。她看到男孩手中捧着什么东西。

“啊，小鸟。”

贝雷特手中的鸟已经有了鲜艳的蓝色羽毛，却比他们见过的其他它同类的尺寸还小。恐怕是蓝知更鸟的亚成体。贝雷特把它稍微举起一点，往空中抛去，以擅长飞翔闻名的鸟儿却只是张开翅膀，然后落在地上。它的小脚在地上蹬动，尽最大努力逃去了树的另一边。但还是扑棱着飞不起来。

贝雷特抬起头，对总是更有主意的姐姐求助。

“我们没人会养鸟，贝雷特。”

贝雷丝摇摇头，她清了清喉咙，向弟弟现学现卖父亲的教诲。

“爸爸钓了小鱼会把它们放回去，我们也应该尽快让它回去。自由地在天空飞翔，那才是它们应该去的地方。”

“嗯。”

在贝雷丝的指挥下，他们前后包抄，把那只动物围起来。失去飞行的能力的它不是两个人的敌人，他们终于又把它抓了回来。它在贝雷丝的手里惊慌地叫着，用尖尖的喙啄击她的手。

“不要动。痛 …… 贝雷特，快点治好它。”

贝雷特举起手，他抚摸着鸟的翅膀，似乎能看见淡淡的光在他手中闪动，热度传递进蓝知更鸟的身体。它在最后奋力一扭，从贝雷丝的手里挣脱而出，拍打翅膀飞了起来。

它逃走了。

完成任务的他们突然放松下来，结果就是姐弟两个都摔倒在地。贝雷丝撑起身体，趴在弟弟的腿上，抬头目送小鸟飞远。它会去哪里，森林里吗？想到这里，贝雷丝觉得很是羡慕。突然意识到了什么，她爬起来，摇晃身下男孩的手臂。

“贝雷特，你想不想出去玩？”

她睁大眼睛，期待地看着弟弟。

“跟着小鸟去森林里。”

“蕾雅不让去。”

贝雷特怔怔地说。

“偷偷地。你就不想看看它住的地方吗。”

贝雷丝鼓起嘴巴。

“这个月大人都在教会忙忙碌碌的，爸爸也总是不在家。就一会，一下！快去快回，没人会发现我们的。”

他们跑出门，向湖边与森林中走去。路上偶尔会有一些行人，他们只需要躲在树林里等他们经过。大人们正朝森林的反方向，也就是大教堂的地方走，手里拿着各种各样的道具。那是因为七月底有个大节日，到那天镇上所有的人们都会聚在一起庆祝。好吧，或许除了庆祝还有其他的意义，可贝雷丝只知道吃饭和玩耍的那个部分，她不太记得塞罗斯历。

他们走过果园，农场，木桥，到了森林的边界。到这里为止，他们还能回头。再继续下去，就是明确无法被原谅踏足的领域。

贝雷特慢慢跟在贝雷丝身后，他迟疑地停下了脚步。一条小溪拦在他们面前，清澈见底，流水潺潺。它是最温柔的警告和阻碍，跨过它十分简单，嫌弃它会湿鞋也大可在此停下后退。一切都只是交由面对者的决心。

贝雷丝脱下鞋袜，把它们提在手上渡过小溪。

“过来，贝雷特！”

她催促弟弟赶快跟上，语句里有贝雷特在家中未曾听过的活力。

“这里的水好清！鱼和水底都看得一清二楚 …… 比苏珊太太院子里的池塘有趣多了。”

模仿姐姐的做法，贝雷特跟了过去。

他们沿着小溪玩。贝雷丝把脸放进清凉的溪水，看见自己的头发像水草一样漂浮，斑驳的水底与好像会冲到脸上的溪鱼。杰拉尔特在双胞胎很小的时候就教他们游泳，两人都有良好的水性，知道如何憋气，换气，在水下睁开眼睛。贝雷特也跟着姐姐有样学样。尽管他总是更为被动，从未见过的自然景色也对他产生了吸引力，在水里吐出惊叹的泡泡来。

“贝雷特，贝雷特 …… 你看那里好像有什么。”

女孩拉了拉弟弟的衣角，他从水里抬起头，溪水湿漉漉地从他头上滴下来。贝雷丝已经站了起来，她好玩似地按了按他的头顶，因为那簇从来不听话的头发被压平了。

“什么东西？”

他问。

七月中旬，天气已经炎热起来。尽管林中更加凉快，姐弟两个湿漉漉的衣服和头发也马上就能自然风干。

“这好像是一条路。”

“等等我，贝雷丝 …… ”

贝雷丝说的是溪边不远处的景色，光裸的泥土小径在密集的草地与野花中格外醒目。这里是溪边，也许这是林中动物们用来喝水的捷径。有哪些动物就毗邻着人类的无聊城镇不为人知地活跃？如果顺着道路，是否能够有幸一睹它们的身影？她不由得期待起来，沿着小道前进。

道路的尽头，出现在两人面前的并非是神奇的动物，而是一间完全不自然，不可爱，不符合期待的石制的房屋。

“什么啊 …… ”

贝雷丝不满地垂下眉毛，尽管失望，她依旧靠近那座建筑。它形似一间简陋的祀堂，建筑的石制表面在这种地方不可避免地被青苔与地衣侵蚀。正面，木制的大门紧锁，金属制的场所锈迹斑斑，也持续拒绝无关人士的窥探。

贝雷丝绕有兴致地绕着建筑走，贝雷特却远远地看着。

“贝雷丝 …… ”

他虚弱地开口。

“你说什么，贝雷特？我听不清。”

贝雷丝并没有真的想要听清楚贝雷特的话，她突然趴了下来。比起小女孩更接近野生动物的动作总是让蕾雅叹气，让杰拉尔特大笑。她的衣裙沾满泥泞，鼻子碰到青草的尖端。她盯着石屋的角落，然后开心地叫起来。

“这里有缺口！”

可能是爱打洞的老鼠或兔子的杰作。然后更大的动物也加入进来，让这个口子更加通行无阻。

“贝雷丝，我们回去吧？”

“你要是不想跟来就帮我望风。”

“唔，嗯 …… ”

贝雷丝从建筑的缺口钻了进去。虽说，制造并使用它的动物们能够自由通过，人类当中，恐怕也只有他们这样的小孩子才能来去自如。

很黑。这是贝雷丝进入后的第一个反应。的确早应该预料到这点，这间屋子四周没有窗户。但是在眼睛适应了黑暗之后，她发现石室内是有亮光的。它有天窗。

和照明的蜡烛。

之前她也认为这是个祀堂。祀堂有香烛再自然不过。小小的蜡烛围着什么东西静静地燃烧。石室内，除了蜡烛，贝雷丝，和被蜡烛包围的东西，什么也没有。

“这是 …… ”

被蜡烛包围的是一个长方形的容器。 …… 不，比起容器，就算是贝雷丝这样的小孩子也能看出，那是一口棺木。镇上的所有人都信仰着塞罗斯教，棺木上也自然刻有代表神使塞罗斯的类似空中旭日的符号。复杂的花纹正中，有着一串用古阿德刺斯忒亚字母雕刻的名字 —— 至少从那个格式看来，应该是某人的名字没错。她轻轻抚摸那些字母，触感，还有昏暗烛光的辅助下，她成功解读了它的内容。

“ S … 希特莉 . 艾斯纳？”

妈妈？

她的手猛地收回，捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发出任何声音。妈妈？可是妈妈的墓碑不是就在 ……

她的嘴唇打颤，后退着抱住自己的肩膀。在溪边玩耍让她头发和衣服都湿得透彻，拜天气所赐，她从来没有感到过冷。她身上的水分都已经在炎夏中发散得差不多，现在，在烛光的包围中，贝雷丝感到了前所未有的寒意。

“贝雷丝，里面有什么？”

是感应到贝雷丝的恐惧，还是贝雷特自始自终为打破大人们的规矩而介怀呢？他的声音因为不安而起伏，他靠近石室破开的角落，对姐姐喊话。

“快出来吧贝雷丝，我觉得我们该回去了 …… ”

“嗯，嗯。什么都没有。里面什么都没有！”

什么都没看见。什么都没有。她对自己说。这样就能让自己信服，自己全身而退，并在晚上和平常一样睡个好觉。

“我出来了。我们快回家吧！”

贝雷丝跑着从棺木边离开，慌张得好像是逃走。她把自己的身体从缝里挤了出来。贝雷特看到姐姐，长长地松了一口气。双胞胎握住彼此的手，一同往家的方向赶去。

贝雷丝成功活用了小孩子没心没肺的心性，在第二天就把这件事忘了。和往常一样，她和弟弟去教会学校。她因为走神被修女敲了脑袋，被迫继续读无聊的经书。她在手工课上团了一长条粘土，花了一个钟头在上面刻鳞片，做了一条她在后院抓住过的蛇，而修女只是尖叫着求她收起来。明明她夸奖了贝雷特做的鱼。那东西甚至没有鳞片，鳍的数量也不对，还有，他忘记在尾巴和肚子间点上肛门或生殖孔了，不然好吃的鱼籽从哪里出来？总之，学校枯燥极了。熬到一天结束，她冲出校门，意外发现杰拉尔特正在门口。

“杰拉尔特！”

她跑上去抱住父亲的脖子，挂在他身上转了一圈。高大的男人举起女儿，为臂弯里的重量露出笑容。他抱着贝雷丝晃了两下，把她放回到地上。

“贝雷特好慢。”

她说。

“你不知道？”

杰拉尔特抬起眉毛。

“那傻小子，估计要明天回来了。他被蕾雅抓住了。”

“哎？”

说起蕾雅，男人不悦地皱眉。

“她刚和我谈话呢，让我再次教育你们森林和湖有多危险 …… 的确危险，但也不用这么严格吧？话说回来，贝雷特这小子，谁都知道这位女士喜欢随便和任何小孩搭话对不对？就是随便问问。比如昨天吃了什么东西，做了什么梦，读了什么书。这傻孩子，直接回答说他去了森林里。这下可不是撞上枪口了吗？”

虽是抱怨儿子的语气，但一拉住他孩子们的手，杰拉尔特那粗犷的声线便会沾上忍俊不禁的笑意。

“但贝雷特怎么会想到去违反规矩呢，他连说谎都不会。”

他蹲下来，在女孩边上压低声音。

“告诉我，是不是你这丫头出的主意？”

贝雷丝觉得一阵目眩。不是因为害怕被发现，不是因为意识到错误。她才不管那些呢。只是 ——

面对父亲的提问，她木木地点了点头。

“不错不错，尽管迟钝了些，那小子够义气，没把你说出去。”

杰拉尔特笑出声，甚至还有几分骄傲。

女孩僵硬地拉了拉男人的手。

“爸，爸爸 …… ”

贝雷丝的声音很小，缺乏勇气，还不是直接叫唤父亲的名字。这不像平时的她。一切都不若平时。如果是平时的她，她明明应该已经忘记了。可七月的阳光下，那股似曾相识，来自地下的寒意鞭笞她的脊背。父亲手的温度缓解了她的紧张。说吧，贝雷丝。她听见自己催促。在这时候不说的话，也许就没有机会了。这将永远成为一个不时骚扰她的恶作剧精灵持续地打搅她。而且她有父亲，还有什么可怕的呢？她应该说出来，她应该重新想起来。

“我在，森林里，看到了一些东西 …… ”

她的眼珠到处乱转，不知所措。杰拉尔特的笑容从脸上消失了。他用大手抚上女孩的头发，试图让她冷静下来。

“等一下，贝雷丝。我们先回家。回家之后，你可以慢慢告诉我。”

8

贝雷特正含着帝弥托利的阴茎，同时，另外一个男人自他身后挺进。他呜咽着把口中的巨物含得深了点。他的喉咙被帝弥托利塞满，鼻子埋进对方的阴毛。贝雷特用手梳开那些暗金色的扎人毛发，来回抚摸他的睾丸，发红的眼睛几乎落泪，为那里酝酿沉重质量露出毫不遮掩的期待。

帝弥托利正和完全不认识的男人一起上贝雷特。这个男人比他们都年长，应该是出自贝雷特的有意选择。因为帝弥托利从外面回来的时候，就看见客厅沙发上坐着两个人。贝雷特在陌生的男人的怀里磨蹭，不停地叫他爸爸。如果不是贝雷特衣衫不整，屁股里正塞着男人勃起的家伙，他还真的打算说伯父你好。他也没有不知所措，他很清楚自己对贝雷特的意义 —— 一条机灵了点的狗。于是他当做什么也没发生，把购买的食物放进冰箱。

他的父亲在早上会一边听着收音机与母亲在厨房的忙碌的声音，一边翻看报纸。现在他也翻着报纸，听着情人（或许）和其他人性交的水声。差不多吗？差不多吧。自己是不是应该阻止？可能不用吧。在这里，正常与否已经失去了往日的定义，玻璃片能作为透明的糖果咀嚼，骨灰能是纯白的飞雪，与他人的交媾不过是睦邻友爱的游戏。

游戏。帝弥托利想到这个词的时候，仿佛与他心有默契，贝雷特放开和男人纠缠的舌头，对他开口。

“过来，过来，帝弥托利。”

除了接吻，刚刚男人还用手指塞满了贝雷特的口腔，他顺从地吮吸了它们。现在，贝雷特又叫他加入，一定是觉得这些还不够。

好狗能配合主人的各种游戏指示。伸手，意为握手。手指划圈，意为打滚。手心朝上翻动，意为躺下。贝雷特伸出舌头，指了指自己柔软的舌面，意为把你的阳物放进我的嘴里。

贝雷特的口腔内侧完美贴合帝弥托利的茎身，天鹅绒一般的触感让人恍惚。这比喻是一种浪漫的误解，他马上就会知道其真相要比那种柔软细腻，经常承放爱和美的无害布料恐怖得多。贝雷特享受被塞满的感觉，含入阴茎的时候它还未进入状态，而如今已经在他的努力下变成难以置信的大小。他的舌头几乎被顶得不能动弹。

“ …… 老师！”

几乎。口腔也好阴茎也好都是软的，可挤压的。贝雷特饶有兴致地用舌头到处尝试软体组织让位的极限，按动性器表面浮起的狰狞血管。该死的 …… 他是不是还尝试用舌尖在他的阴茎上写什么东西了？贝雷特弯起眼睛，用写字磨出的指茧的部分摩擦被嘴唇勾住的根部，肯定他的联想。我抄经书，他对他那么说过，大司教吃过的阴茎是不是也有背的书这么多。不过蕾雅不会允许他在抄书上像现在侍奉阴茎这样半途而废。贝雷特开始用更粗糙的方式舔弄，收紧脸颊吮吸。这是他的舌尖？舌根？舌侧？舌尖能品尝甜和咸，两侧是酸，根部是苦。贝雷特现在觉得预精和生殖器表皮是什么味道的？帝弥托利毫无意义想着这些不让自己就此射精，而贝雷特从喉咙里笑了笑。他的年轻人居然在为自己提供的口交流冷汗，喉咙口因这种幽默对冠顶施加震颤，帝弥托利差点投降。

贝雷特停下了舌头，帝弥托利得到了喘息的机会，可那未必是件好事。贝雷特没有给他接下来的指令，他沉迷于后穴的触感。他身后的男人在短暂的休息后开始活动。帝弥托利向贝雷特被拉起的臀部看去，白色的浊液正随着男人撞进贝雷特体内而迸出。贝雷特发出哭声，喉管绞紧他的肉棒，带来的原始反射让刺激成立。但，远没有他先前披露的口交技巧引人注目。

贝雷特的声带震动着，试图组成什么词。爸爸。不是父亲，是爸爸，那种更年幼的男孩用的称呼。贝雷特开始移动膝盖爬行着退后，为了更多地将臀部送给“父亲”。贝雷特甚至准备吐出帝弥托利的性器，为了像他们性事最初那样，殷勤地呼唤愿意插入自己这个淫荡儿子的父亲。狗当然没有父亲重要，帝弥托利原谅了他。但是正如帝弥托利原谅他，贝雷特也得知道狗也没有父亲懂事。它是调皮的，要管教的，适用糖和鞭子的。贝雷特老师可有教过他适量地拿走糖？还没呢。帝弥托利抓住贝雷特的头发拉回他，将性器更深地捅进他的脸。

“ …… ！！”

贝雷特的叫声被厚厚的肉块淹没，他没做好准备。呕吐反射撒在帝弥托利的肉棒上，感觉像是上了天堂。呕吐算是喉咙的高潮吗？我的女神 …… 你所承诺的天国难道铺满你被老二捅出来的呕吐物吗？贝雷特流着眼泪，比他用后面高潮时流得还要多。对不起，老师，帝弥托利用温柔的声音说，透过他被撑开的脸颊按捏自己的阴茎，我这就拔出来。帝弥托利抓住贝雷特的头侧，将阴茎抽出。本只有半勃的阳具在口腔的孕育中已经长成骇人的红黑色，与贝雷特缺乏色素的肤发形成几乎暴力的对比。一瞬间，帝弥托利明白了什么是一见倾心。向女神发誓，他的舌尖好笑地在默念到“女神”这个词时弹过上颚：他本来只想射在贝雷特的整张脸上。可刚才的景象让他的家伙抽搐地滴水，雷击般的冲动促使他伸出手指撑开贝雷特一只眼睛的眼皮，另一只手则扶住自己的性器

为了把精液准确射在他的眼球上。

“啊 …… ！唔，啊 …… ”

帝弥托利并没马上松手，而是继续撑了一会贝雷特的眼睑以便观看。一部分射进了他的眼睛，浅绿色的眼眸用泪水融合精液，均匀地抹在那漂亮瞳孔中，一部分挂在他同样浅色的密实睫毛上。

“抱歉，抱歉 …… 老师 …… ”

他松开手，贝雷特痛苦地闭上眼睛，却只能把精液扫出来，抖落在脸上弄得到处都是。还未摆脱被颜面射精之后的困境，贝雷特身后的男人就把他拉了起来。他让他坐在自己的性器上，将贝雷特呈现出大腿对帝弥托利张开的姿态。贝雷特向后伸手，为找寻一个支点而抱住对方的脖颈。

帝弥托利能看见他们结合处的景象。此刻，贝雷特红肿的入口夹紧了男人的性器。上身，他则用额发讨好地磨蹭“父亲”粗壮的肩颈。爸爸，他开始用幼猫般谄媚的声音和男人抱怨，爸爸，喉咙和眼睛好痛。帮我吻吻它们，爸爸。

帝弥托利知道贝雷特没怪他，而且之后贝雷特会称赞他做得很好。因为他的努力，贝雷特可以尽情地向男人提出其他的要求撒娇。

拉上裤子退到一边，帝弥托利重新落座，继续翻看报纸。一切回到最开始的时候，恐怕这就是生活。

-

“你还做吗，帝弥托利？”

送走了男人，贝雷特叫他。他的嗓音因深喉还有之后不绝的性事嘶哑。

“不，谢了。”

即使不看他帝弥托利也知道贝雷特的意思。他拒绝了。

“我洗干净后呢？”

贝雷特摸了摸自己的喉结。

“真的不需要。”

帝弥托利说。

“比起那个，你父亲是怎么回事？”

“你说哪个爸爸？我有很多人可以这么叫。”

“不，我并不想知道这个 …… 是说你真正的父亲。”

“他在我小时候离开了，只带着姐姐。”

贝雷特走进浴室，话里带着回声。无关内容，他的声音没有任何悲伤。

“我被留下也是没办法的事。可如果我还是想他，我该怎么办呢？”

帝弥托利放下拿着早报的手。

“ …… 那么，那男的又和你说了什么？”

“他说了什么 …… ”

贝雷特拧开龙头，试着水温。

“吃饭的时候要吃干净？”

“不是那个父亲。是刚刚那个男的。”

“啊。”

水温刚好，结块的精液被从他头发上冲走，顺着水流进入下水道。

“达斯卡自治区和本土部分地区一直有冲突，而支持开放移民和原生态保护的布雷达德议员在一次友好的私人访问中恰好被卷入暴动死亡，很多人相信 …… 不，几乎能确定，这是蓄意策划的。”

“亚兰德尔。”

帝弥托利揉皱了报纸。

“我父亲死后，一个叫科尔内里亚的女人成为了后任。地缘上靠近阿德刺斯忒亚和达斯卡地区的议员与行政长官也一定被顺势换血或被买通了。几个月后武装干涉达斯卡地区的决策被通过 …… 不久后，亚兰德尔集团更是得到了达斯卡油田的开发权。”

“其实也并不是多新鲜的消息对吧？你早就想到他了。对现在的你而言，已经没有任何理由不对他复仇了。”

“你会帮我的。哪里能找到他？”

“听我说完。”

贝雷特关掉了淋浴。

“在亚兰德尔本人之前 —— 他有个心仪的继承人。亚兰德尔膝下无子，也很少有人知道他有个关系疏远的妹妹。那是他妹妹的孩子。正在加尔古玛库大学念书。比他本人这种大人物更容易解决吧？”

贝雷特从浴室出来。他似乎没有洗完，不过室内温度适宜，无需遮掩也不会觉得冷。水滴从他的头发和身体上滴落，在地板拖拽水迹，他来到书架前，抽出了两张照片，扔在帝弥托利跟前的桌上。

帝弥托利拿起照片，心跳好像在相片中的人像印入眼中之后停止了。他毫无章法地用袖管擦干相片纸上的水滴。相片与主题无关的部分已经被裁剪，仅剩一名栗色头发的年轻女人。两张照片角度不同，能看出她正坐在教室中注视前方，一副认真听课的模样。她根本没有注意到敞亮的教室里还藏着不怀好意的镜头。相片的拍摄角度都很奇怪，很明显是偷拍，但作为确定目标用的图像，也已经足够清晰。

“艾黛尔贾特 . 冯 . 弗雷斯贝尔古。”

“艾黛尔贾特？”

帝弥托利盯着照片，目光似乎要把它烧出一个洞。

“她是亚兰德尔的 …… ？”

“你认识她吗？”

贝雷特歪了歪头。

帝弥托利没有回答。

“你认识她。”

“我会杀的。”

“她认识你吗。”

“我会杀的。”

“嗯，你会杀的。”

帝弥托利在最关键的事情上做出了表态，这就好了。不想提的话不提也罢，贝雷特失去了兴趣。他饿了，还没吃午饭。什么时候他重新起劲了再问吧。反正这绝对不会是他们最后一次提起她。她的活动路线，杀死她的时机，怎么处理她的尸体 …… 他们都得好好谈谈才行。

9

一九六六年 七月

他在抄写。

投入女神的抱拥吧向她乞求宽恕二十一名使者啊用身心献礼当女神重返大地之时所有生者和死者的灵魂都将被招待至神的国度 ……

“我翻开了她在花园的墓，棺材是空的。她说希望沉睡在那两棵树下，我们一起栽种的树下 …… 我明明看着她下葬！我的妻子，希特莉她去哪里了？她的遗体怎么了！！”

“杰拉尔特，冷静一点。我明白你的心情。可那孩子是被选中的。是被女神大人选中的 …… ”

“女神？什么女神？你说你明白？你他妈明白些什么？她的遗体呢？该死的告诉我你做了什么！！”

“她生下了她的孩子们便不幸死去了。关于这点，我也深感悲伤，她也是我看着长大的孩子，我目睹她学会说话，唱歌，读书 …… 与外乡人的你坠入爱河。是我亲爱的女儿 …… ”

“我没工夫听你叙旧。我只是在问你她在哪！”

他在抄写。

那里有人类诞生之初的永远宁静即使暗路漫漫灵魂受困于无光之都赞颂其名吧向其祈祷吧苏谛斯的恩泽带来永恒的光明 ……

很少有人知道禁闭室在哪里。他的父亲也不知道。所以不会知道他的儿子能听见他从未听过的怒吼。

“你也知道的，贝雷特出生后不久，就被发现拥有救济生命的能力，这象征着他正是我们苦苦寻求的女神转生。是的 …… 一切从那个时候开始就不同了，杰拉尔特。你明白吗？ …… 希特莉是因为贝雷特而死，她为生下女神而死 —— 即是女神指定了她的死！”

“ …… 什么？”

“ ‘ 投入女神的抱拥吧，向她乞求宽恕。二十一名使者啊，用身心献礼 …… 当女神重返大地之时，所有生者和死者的灵魂都将被招待至神的国度 ……’ 。是的，正如这则启示所说 —— 虽然沉痛，但希特莉是复苏女神的第一位祭品。 …… 我们的仪式从那孩子出生起就已经开始了，杰拉尔特！”

“你在胡扯什么？ …… 啊，啊啊！！难道你用她的遗体 …… ！她连安息都无法享有吗！”

“人祭并不是你想象的那样，杰拉尔特。只要用匕首 —— ”

“我不想听！给我住口，蕾雅 …… 就算你满口胡话是真的，用死人能唤出什么玩意？邪神吗？！你他妈疯了！！”

“二十一个。女神需要二十一个祭品，我们还剩下二十个等着那孩子去寻找。仪式完成，他就是真正的神。届时，我 …… 我等的夙愿也将达成。母亲将重返大地，一切灵魂都将获救。”

他在抄写。

他找到了一个椅子，可以站上去够到更高的地方。粉笔在墙壁上死去，转生，蜕变，成为字母，粉笔尘灰在同类的尸骨上堆积。

她是万物的支柱所有有灵之物的母亲迷途的孩子啊倾听女神的声音她的启示从诱惑中将我等拯救 ……

他还在抄。得从墙根一直写到天花板。


	5. Chapter 5

10

加尔古马库的千年祭，也许相当于异乡人们所说的“狂欢节”。从几百年前起，纵使平日遵循清心戒律的教条，在千年祭的几日，以教会都市加尔古玛库为首，向所有人下达纵情欢乐的许可。彩旗，烛光，盛装的马车随时间逐渐成了霓虹灯，烟花，和各式各样隆隆作响的巨大花车，美食佳酿与热烈的舞蹈从未改变。

或许狂欢节遑论身份带给每个人同样的乐趣，各人获得它们的地点却因身份而并不相同。加尔古玛库的文化部长租借了大修道院中的古老舞厅，获得邀请使用它的在比例上还是很少一部分人。即使有幸成为其中一个，女人依然回避着与其他显贵的接触。回避已经成为她行动的根本原理，就算是看见那个金发的男孩正向自己跑来，她也想逃。但理智让她站住了。她知道自己要扮演什么角色。让自己嘴角挂上体面的笑容，她回应了继子的招呼。

“怎么了，迪米？”

她僵硬地抱住他的肩膀，装作亲昵地听他说话。

“刚刚，有个女孩子 …… ”

他不好意思地往一边看，顺着他视线的方向看去，她感到自己的心跳一顿。她觉得与男孩的接触不再尴尬了，一改先前的态度，她高兴地拍了拍继子的肩膀，如果你喜欢那个女孩就答应她。男孩的脸上呈现出一种被一语中的的红润，率直地点了点头。他的皮鞋快步敲打地面，走到和继母谈论的那个栗色头发的女孩身前。女人看着女孩和男孩攀谈。女孩对男孩过于拘谨的态度不悦，却屡屡破颜，最后，她似乎是表示自己愿意向他展示舞姿。她拉起他的手，成年男女微笑着给他们让路，他们跑到了舞池中央，从女人的眼前隐去了身姿。

“帕特莉西亚，你还真的能大摇大摆地来这里。”

也许是看得过入迷，她都没有发现有什么人来到了她的身后。熟悉的声音在从背后响起，又一次，她本能地想躲开。事实是，她无处可逃。她不情愿地回头，那是她的哥哥。兰贝尔在出发之前的确说了，那个晚会沃克哈尔特也在。如果觉得不适，她可以不去。她摇头，说自己会去。她是他的妻子，妻子在社交场所应是属于丈夫最高级的装饰品，自己会作为布雷达德夫人出席。

她没有对他说因为她想见到女儿。

“我再问一遍，你没有回来的打算吗？”

“ …… ”

她沉默了。她倒并不厌恶她去世的丈夫，他是个可怜的男人，有着发白的头发，黯淡的紫色眼睛。她怜悯他和他结婚，对他温柔，和他上床，为他怀孕，给他一个女儿。然后，等他死去，为兄长拿走他留下的一切。她也不见得爱兰贝尔，她喜欢他绅士，体贴，对她深情。他比哥哥再次让她与之结婚的男人年轻英俊得多，和他的婚姻重新给了离开亚兰德尔家的她地位和归属，重新被爱。作为一个女人，她觉得这就可以了。她觉得自己能做到的也只有这些了。就这样度过余生吧。

但，或许是催产素的作用吗，每当她看着继子的脸，每当她作为另一个男人的妻子度过一天又一天，她关于某件事情的愿望一天比一天强烈地增长。那就是她的女儿。习惯于随波逐流的她无比想念起从自己身上诞下的女儿。千年以来，雄性一直忙于争抢繁殖机会，为雌性生下的是自己的后代大打出手。女人是他们的战利品，等着被掠夺，等着被疼爱，等着被宣判，等着被处理。女人能决定自己的什么？女人什么都不能决定。但无论她受了谁的种，从她腹中产下什么，她永远都能确定那个孩子属于自己。她的孩子们是她唯一确定能够去爱的对象。

虽然，即使获得了现任丈夫的庇护，要从亚兰德尔手中抢回女儿也是不可能的，至少女神会允许自己来见她一眼。

“法嘉斯人，哈。”

亚兰德尔将打量的目光投向墙壁。一墙之隔，兰贝尔 . 亚历山大 . 布雷达德正和朋友举起酒杯，攀谈甚欢。

“帕特莉西亚，我问你的医生要了你的问诊记录。”

“什么？”

她恐惧地睁大眼睛。

“你 —— 怎么能？”

“你也能简单做到任何事情，只要你还在我们的家庭里。”

他和善地笑了。

“你怀孕了。”

怀了一个杂种。

她几乎能知道兄长在想什么，他一定是这么想的。他笑得像对猎物咧开嘴巴的豺狼。政敌，家族的背叛者，还有他们不纯血的杂种后代。所有的老鼠都已经跌到一个缸里。

“你知道我本来应该怎么做。”

他收敛起了笑容，叹气的模样居然有些悲悯。

“你毕竟是我的妹妹，帕特里西亚。我会给你一个机会 …… ”

“ …… 达斯卡半岛是个好地方。四季分明，大部分地方还保持着原来的地貌，因为一山之隔，它不像芙朵拉其他地方那样受阿德刺斯忒亚和塞罗斯教文化的影响，你可以看见多神崇拜的信仰延续至今，建筑和文化也完全不同于本土。他们的生活方式与信仰也是达斯卡至今也能保持如此美丽的自然面貌的原因 …… ”

“兰贝尔先生，听说他们还吃熊肉是真的吗？我们可以吃吗？”

“为什么古廉总是关心这种事呢？”

“我猜你一定想到你晚上抱着睡觉的毛绒熊了。怎么，吃熊你于心不忍了，我们的小迪米？”

“ …… ！！我已经不小了！”

“古廉，你太欺负最喜欢小熊的迪米，他可要和罗德里古告状咯。”

“为什么爸爸也？！”

“ …… 我不说了。”

……

她揉了揉眼睛，越野车的内装出现在她的视野里。身下传来的是车轮在沥青路面震动的规律触感。她的丈夫在开车，一边和后座的两个男孩斗嘴。她抬头看了眼后视镜，把你的野猪力气收敛一点！小古廉一号的帝弥托利正死死把年长的少年卡在自己手臂间，无视对方的抗议。

“对不起，我们把你吵醒了？”

兰贝尔很快就注意到了妻子的变化，出声询问。

帕特里西亚对他笑笑，摇了摇头。

“嗯嗯，没关系。”

“身体 …… 不要紧吧？”

“才两个月呢，没什么特别的。”

她的微笑残留在脸上，愣愣地继续看着后视镜里的男孩们。或许是因为朦胧的意识还未完全刚摆脱睡眠的桎梏，她埋藏于心底的愿望也难以被超我的约束遮掩。

在这里的若不是吵吵嚷嚷的男孩们，而是安静聪慧得多的艾黛尔贾特，还有她腹中的孩子的话 ……

她的确是被给予了这个机会。

-

一个闭锁的空间。一个屠夫。五头待宰的羔羊。

屠夫在他们周围行走。老旧的木质地板发出声音，往四周释放出空隙里的霉菌。他和孢子一样随机移动，任意选择。其实他早就心中有数要谁第一个流血，这么做只是为了吓唬猎物，给恐惧发酵的时间。就像年幼的他在暴乱中四处逃窜，以为哪里还有逃脱的道路，殊不知前方只有更向深渊倾斜的滑坡。

他深吸一口污浊的空气，翻转了手中的匕首。走到最小的孩子身边，他允许他讲话。

“唔，唔啊！爸爸，妈妈 …… 救命 …… 救命 …… ”

他允许他表达的就是这点。他用凶器关闭了那个声音。士兵，用刺刀的时候要往肚子攻击，这样你才能把它们及时拔出来，不至于在乱战的争斗中陷入困境。

同时，丰富的柔软组织也能发出足够的声音，让受害者发出足够多的痛呼，给予他的同伴威吓。他看着剩余的四人，在心中补充了教官的话。

接下来是刚刚那个孩子的姐姐。

小女孩只会哭，哽咽着说不出半句话。但是也有声音，也能全程让他的家人听见她是怎么死去的，这是他唯一的诉求。

第三个。最年长的男孩。也是这对夫妻的最后一个孩子。他的选择并非随机 —— 之所以从最为年幼的开始，是因为他相信，孩子的岁数越年长，他就越能深刻地理解恐惧与痛苦，更有让他们饱食绝望而死的价值。

第四个。男人的妻子。

她是个性情暴烈的女人，抓住她的时候又挠又咬。不全是为了她自己，是因为她的孩子。现在她的孩子已经死去了，此刻支撑她的一切也不复存在。她绝望地哭泣，知道自己很快就会去他们身边，只希望痛苦能够短些。他尊敬这样的女人，如果可以他不想杀死她。但是她阻挡在了他的道路上，所以清除。他唯一能做的就是让自己切开她喉咙的动作干脆些。

最后一个。那个男人。

“你害怕，痛恨吗？”

他问。

“你想杀了我对吗？用同样的方式。”

答案是肯定的，帝弥托利满意地看着男人。纵使泪水浸湿了遮住男人眼睛的布条，他依旧从喉咙里发出愤怒的吼声。帝弥托利很容易想象那会是什么内容。畜生，为什么，他的孩子们又有什么错，随意践踏人命可以得到什么。

那是和他一样的困惑和痛苦，在男人被夺走一切的瞬间，他们达成了体谅和理解。

“你知道你为什么会遭受这种命运吗？”

念这份情谊的面子，就力所能及地回答他吧。帝弥托利开口，说出了一个名字。

“沃克哈尔特 . 冯 . 亚兰德尔。我猜你对这个他并不陌生。”

男人突然安静下来，愤怒已经被疲劳吸干，他仅仅木然地张开嘴巴，泪水从他脸上静静流下。抛出手中的球已经跌落，被蛀食的树终于倾倒。指向外部的激情一旦消退，现实就冲垮了他。他的家人和妻子就是他活着的意义与一切的心血，然而就在刚才都确实地成为装着血浆的肉袋了。

“耳边只有最爱亲人的悲鸣，一切都像是活生生的地狱。”

他在他腿边扔下柴火，在上面撒上液体，离开男人两步，点燃了手中的火柴。

“什么都在燃烧。独自在这种世界上苟活。 …… 啊啊，你真幸运，可以马上就在火中和他们一同死去。”

他松开手。

“而我的世界一直是这个样子。”

帝弥托利离开了现场。他从不负责处理尸体，虽然狗都会找个地方埋起骨头。可如果你有一个总是会事先帮你都做好了坑的主人，做不到也没有什么问题。

不远处，主人的背影就在哪里。

“贝雷特？”

他呼唤的对象被两名信徒搀扶着勉强站立，看起来像个需要照顾的伤员。他受伤了吗，帝弥托利觉得奇怪。老师？他试探着称呼道。木屋燃烧后崩塌的声音从不远处传来，几乎是同时，贝雷特遽然倒了下去。他用力拍开正帮助他站立的人，跪在地上干呕。透明的粘稠唾液落在地上，什么都没有出来。尽管他的脸色极为糟糕，他的颜色特别的头发却比平常看起来还要漂亮。飘动的绿柱石正折射光芒，流彩闪耀。

帝弥托利很不可思议他还有评价贝雷特外貌的心思。他摇了摇头，来到贝雷特身边。两名信徒为他让路，却没像他一样关心他们的司教。或者那对他们而言又是稀松平常之事，而只有什么都不明白的小狗可以在主人发生任何事的时候被允许用舌头舔他。

“他怎么了？”

贝雷特的痛苦让他不能马上和他的宠物说明情况，帝弥托利只能转向他人寻求答案。两名信徒互相看了一眼，即使他们特殊的面具覆住了面部，帝弥托利也肯定他们笑了。

“这是阁下正孕育神明的证词，因您的献礼，已有 12 人的血盈润福杯。”

一个人说。

“是报喜的预兆。”

另一个人说。

“ …… ”

他就不该指望能得到回答。结果他还是需要贝雷特来解释。帝弥托利将目光投向干呕的青年，帝弥托利轻拍他的背部，他的呼吸终于平稳了一些。

“帝弥托利。”

贝雷特声音干涩，他转过头。

“就是汝向吾献上祭品的？”

“什么？”

帝弥托利怀疑他们之间突然出现了新人物。但是这里的确只有四个人。帝弥托利没有说话，两名信徒缄口不言。那么，刚刚的发言只能是来自贝雷特。尽管事实让他如此断定，那时代错误的古语和年少女性的腔调真的属于贝雷特吗？

贝雷特好像一下子恢复了精神。他用袖口擦拭嘴角的唾液，摇晃脑袋四下张望，在用力吸过一口气后皱着眉吐出舌头。帝弥托利从没想过贝雷特能做出这种表情。

“唔 …… 周遭空气闻起来怎么如此糟糕？不，不是对汝说的。不是皮毛烧焦的的气味，那个味道在雷雨和林火时遍地都是。而是更加，更加，深入的东西。越靠近汝等称为 ‘ 城市 ’ 的地方就越过分。哎，人类在吾睡着的时候都做了什么哟 …… ”

“你是什么东西？”

帝弥托利问。他的表情没有变化，手已经摸到了短刀的柄。贝雷特却早已预料到他的反应一般按住他的手。他呼吸急促，紧闭双眼，嘴唇翕动，好像在与什么看不见的存在对话。在一个深呼吸后，好像终于能够发出属于自己的声音一般，他从嘴里挤出了句子。

“我 …… 我没事。”

按着自己的胸口，贝雷特说话了。是帝弥托利一直以来熟悉的语调。贝雷特略微抬头，抱歉地看着对方。

“那是，苏谛斯。我的朋友。我和你说过的，虽然父亲和姐姐离开了我，但是我一直都有她在我的身边。”

帝弥托利一言不发。他往后瞥了眼自己方才杀害五人的现场，等待善后的队伍已经在那理聚集起来。他杀死他们之前，贝雷特毫无异状。男人燃烧时，他开始虚弱。在木屋坍塌的一瞬间，他的受害者恐怕才终于从灼烧的痛苦中解脱，也是从那个时候开始，贝雷特身上发生了变化。

随着更多人的鲜血盈满福杯 ……

“老师。”

“嗯？”

“如果我继续杀人，你会变成什么样？”

“什么？”

贝雷特困惑地眨眼。

“我还是我啊，帝弥托利。”

“你完全不在意那个什么女神对你的影响？”

“我的在意会让你停下吗？”

“ …… ”

不会。帝弥托利得出自己的答案根本不需要思考。他已经杀了这么多人。还差一点，还差一点，贝雷特就能将他引向真正的仇敌，他的复仇就能完成。

可他为什么对贝雷特沉默呢。

“我不在意。我们不会停下，不用担心任何事情。”

贝雷特用手臂环住他的肩膀，示意帝弥托利把自己拉起来。

“我们去找下一个吧，帝弥托利。”

11

“你和我说过他们有私兵。 …… 这次我会帮你，杰拉尔特。但我需要你给我指明道路。这地方在地图上都不起眼 …… ”

“让你的孩子在沿途等待。这点他们做得到吧？你把我带到那，我们汇合，然后立刻折返。 …… 原谅我，我不想遇到任何危险，他们是一个教团，身居地形复杂的谷中，在多雨的季节。而我们呢？只有你和我。”

杰拉尔特放下电话，发出懊恼的声音。他双手交叉，在房间里踱步，随后坐下。但是没有多久，他又站起来，拖着腿走到冰箱前。自从结婚、抚育孩子以来他已经控制酒量。他拿着因公负伤的赔偿金，从不再能胜任的岗位退出，跟着妻子来到这与世隔绝的溪谷，从此也失去了酗酒的理由。他们的冰箱里不会有几听啤酒以外的储备，更多的是牛奶，发酵乳，布丁，蔬菜和水果 —— 他的孩子们喜欢的东西。但是现在，那种曾在无尽的追查和事务工作中追逐他的焦虑又回来了，和酒瘾一起。它们像打猎的狼穷追不舍，在他精疲力尽的时候出来咬他，在他反击的时候逃开，如此重复，直到他投降。而只有酒精在喉咙和胸腔发烫的感觉才能缓解它。他拉开一听啤酒，气泡擦着喉咙抚顺他的神经。

“ …… 怎么了，杰拉尔特？”

女孩看着这样的父亲，用少有的胆怯表情问道。

从某一天开始，贝雷丝就明显感到了父亲的异样。她隐隐约约知道是哪一天。她做了一条她很满意的粘土蛇的那一天，贝雷特没回来的那一天 …… 也是她告诉杰拉尔特自己所见的那一天。似乎从那一天起，蕾雅就把弟弟看得更严了，而父亲在出去一趟之后就一直是这个样子。

这都是因为她吗？他们在夜晚等着贝雷特的惩罚结束回家，贝雷丝忍不住对父亲问道。没有，杰拉尔特梳理女孩青绿色的头发，你做得很对。有些事情遮掩或许带来和平，可是有时候你得追寻一切线索，把和平真正的含义挖出来，看看底下的根还能支撑光鲜的大厦多久。你那活力与探究心说不定能让你成为一个好警察，杰拉尔特笑着说。他的女儿对父亲有着十足的憧憬，她的不安被缓解了一大半，我能和父亲一样？她高兴地攥起手指，开始畅想未来的事，也许是玩得太累，贝雷丝在等到弟弟之前睡着了。

早上，她发现自己被搬回了床上，在她和贝雷特分享的房间。贝雷特当然已经回来了。他比她早起，太阳还未完全升起，他就在窗边祈祷。

“早上好，贝雷丝。”

“唔 …… ”

她揉揉眼睛。

“早上好，贝雷特。”

“我也帮你祈祷了，我们可以直接去吃早饭。”

“ …… 谢谢？”

她的道谢有些迟疑。一方面是因为她还睡得迷糊，一方面是因为她根本不记得这件事，在家里也没人会强迫她一定要念那些神叨叨的东西。她坐起来打了个哈欠，拉着贝雷特去了客厅。

“培根鸡蛋吐司！”

贝雷丝早早闻到了味道，欢呼着跑过走廊。

“先去洗脸，贝雷丝！”

杰拉尔特在厨房大喊。

“一人一份！吃光黄瓜和西红柿！”

早餐的最后，双胞胎的叉子同时落在盘子里仅剩的一块苹果片上，他们互相看了眼，谁都没有退让。僵持不下中，贝雷丝伸出脑袋直接咬了还在盘子里的苹果，贝雷特露出不可思议的表情，垂头认输。杰拉尔特在一边笑，他的儿子只有在吃东西的时候才会和姐姐露出差不多的表情。

只有在吃东西的时候。意识到自己的用词，男人的笑脸不由得爬上了阴霾。

杰拉尔特下定了决心。

他开始整理离开这个小镇的行李。他只收起了必要的东西，如果对房间大动干戈地整理，绝对会被左邻右舍发现他的意图，而处处都是蕾雅的眼线。他要将这个计划的知情人控制在最小的范围内。杰拉尔特只将它告诉了女儿 —— 一半。他神情严肃地给女孩布置了任务，要求她在计划实施的当日，在特定的时间里带着贝雷特去镇上的入口，于附近躲起来。他会带人来，只有看到父亲，他的孩子们才能出来。

“然后呢？”

贝雷丝问。

“你带我们去哪里，杰拉尔特？”

“去 …… 别的地方玩。比森林和峡谷更好玩的地方。”

“啊，所以才要一定向大家保密！”

贝雷丝兴奋地点头，压低了自己的声音。

“我要不要和贝雷特说一声？”

不，杰拉尔特沉吟一会回答，先什么都不要告诉他。

很快就到了他们约定的那一天。贝雷丝从玩具箱里抬头，观察外面的天气。虽说时值正午，但是太阳的光芒微弱，云层很厚。说不定晚一点会下雨，这样的话，最好早点到父亲要他们待着的地方。她把娃娃扔了回去，撑起身体站了起来。她走进房间，却发现弟弟不在。他不在客厅，不在书房，也不在花园。刚刚还和他说一定要呆在家等她的，她又急又气，但是必须得找到他。她奔出家门，从他们的房子前可以看到不远处的湖和沼泽。这次她还看到湖边有个男孩。

“那家伙 —— ”

她跑了过去。

与人类一同居住的知更鸟不怕人。它们在人的房子里筑巢，吃掉庄稼里面的种子。为了过冬，随着它们对食物需求的上升，它们越来越胆大。也许这只蓝知更鸟想到了它曾经在某户人家受到的照顾，它回到他们的花园里，在两棵果树下觅食。贝雷特认出了它，一直追逐着它来到这里。男孩张开手，他的手心放着一点鸟食。他态度友好，助长了动物的大胆。蓝知更鸟降在他的手上，开始吃那些食物。

“贝雷特？”

贝雷丝走近弟弟时，看到的就是这样的景色。湖边，男孩只需伸出手，动物就放下戒心，来到他的身边。因为太像她喜欢的绘本里的画面了，她只能无奈地插着腰，对贝雷特不乖乖呆在房间的怨言消失了。这家伙也终于学会怎么玩了，她想。但是她还有重要的任务，她得把他带走。她正要开口叫住弟弟，却看见贝雷特突然捏住了手中的鸟

把它按进了水下。

“？！”

动物拼命挣扎，而贝雷特的手未曾松动一分。贝雷丝 7 岁了，但是她还是和弟弟一起洗澡，所以她知道他们经常会这么玩橡皮鸭子。贝雷丝教他按住浮上浴缸的玩具，然后用力往水里压，最后在水里松手，看它们弹上来。现在的贝雷特像玩着浴缸玩具那样，玩弄着真正的生命。

“快住手！你在做什么？”

女孩快步走上去，拉住弟弟的手臂。

“贝雷丝？”

男孩抬起头， 贝雷丝发现他正带着笑。

“我让它看看水下的风景。”

“风 … 景？”

“知更鸟可以飞翔，可以行走。”

贝雷特微笑地看着湖面。

“可是却不会游泳，看不见水底有什么，明明小溪的底下是这么漂亮。我觉得它好可怜。”

“白痴吗？它会淹死的！”

“不会的，待会我就把它捞起来，修好它的呼吸道和肺。几次都可以，我有那个能力。”

“它根本不需要看！它痛苦得要命。”

“动物不知道什么对它们有好处。我们在花园里救小鸟的时候，它不是也拼命地啄你吗？”

“ …… ”

贝雷丝一时语塞，触电一般放开贝雷特。她觉得她此生都要和那些幻想作品里的美好景色说再见了。恐怕之后，她每每看到有亲近人类的动物，都会想它们会不会被一把捏住扔进水里。

怜悯和不能言说的恼怒无处可走，变为最简单的、对面前这个东西的厌恶和恐惧。她经常有一种感觉，在某个瞬间，她的弟弟不再是她的弟弟。是某种怪兽，某种幽灵，某种被操纵的空壳。现在，这种感觉膨胀到了顶峰。

“你真恶心。”

“贝雷丝？”

贝雷特松开了动物。可怜的鸟在水中扑腾，它扭动上了岸，却没有等到贝雷特再给它延续生命。因为他不再关心它了。他转过身，面对他的姐姐。

“你真恶心！”

贝雷丝双手捂住自己的脸，吐血一般对男孩重复。

知更鸟无助地抽搐。它用光了所有的力气，水流进了所有不该流进的地方，它的灵魂即将消逝。

“为什么？”

贝雷特垂下眉毛，他看起来很想哭泣。他的姐姐活泼，强势，可从来没有这么对他说过话。

“水下的风景，游戏的方式 …… 这一切都是贝雷丝教我的啊？我做错了什么？”

“所以 —— 是我的责任？我教你的？你做错了什么？ …… 你怎么还能这么说？”

她摇晃着身体后退。父亲要她带贝雷特走，混乱的头脑中隐隐约约浮现出她被赋予的任务。可现在她无论如何都不想和贝雷特产生任何接触，更别提对这个男孩伸手。反感达到了极致，一个残忍的念头出现在了贝雷丝的脑海中。

“ …… 笨蛋。你这个笨蛋。一定因为是你是个笨孩子，杰拉尔特才只把这个任务交给我。”

“什么？爸爸他怎么了？”

“他要带我去好玩的地方。他只和我说了！”

她大声说着，可能因为太过用力地讲话，每蹦出一个词，她脑袋里的神经就痛得一震。

“他一定是不信任你，因为你一定会告诉蕾雅！他让我来找你，可我不会让他带上你的！”

“你就一个人永远地在这里玩你的救济游戏吧，贝雷特！”

扔下这番话，她头也不回地跑开了，贝雷特被留在原地。他不知所措，只知道自己没有迈开腿的力气，所以没有办法跟上去。

茫然地坐在地上，看着知更鸟的尸体，贝雷特伸出手推推它，尝试把它叫起来。但是他只能让活物的伤口愈合，对死去的东西毫无办法。

除非汝能够逆转时间。

好像有谁在他耳边为他提出建议，贝雷特的眼睛亮了起来。蕾雅对他说过，治愈能力的本质是让身体想起来它被破坏之前的模样，如果女神能够完全地复苏，理论上，更大规模的逆转时间都能做到。只要能逆转时间，什么都不是问题。他可以让小鸟复活，让姐姐回来，取消姐姐对他说的过分的话。或者再往前一些，阻止姐姐去森林，或者对蕾雅说个像样的谎话。这样他就不会被惩罚，不会在晚上才被送回家，不会看见姐姐和父亲相拥而眠，不会发现家中或许没有属于自己的位置，就不会认为姐姐刚刚说的是实话。

他跪在地上，为小鸟的尸体祈祷，胸中没有任何杀害了它的罪责感，取而代之的，是在迷路中觅得出路的清朗。因为死亡也只是暂时的；因为当女神重返大地的时候，我们都将被招待至神的国度，无论是生者还是死者。

12

蕾雅会允许不告而别的杰拉尔特与女儿在外正常生活就是她给他们最大的仁慈。杰拉尔特曾多次尝试回到扎纳德想与蕾雅交涉。他被攻击，赶走。最后的那次，也是唯一的一次，蕾雅让他见到了贝雷特。

“如果不让你见到他，看来你是不会善罢甘休。可如果他并不想见你呢？”

“不要信口胡言，蕾雅。你有和我对话的兴趣而不是把我直接赶跑的话，就让我见他。”

蕾雅轻叹一口气。好吧，她说，现在正好是那孩子特别的日子。虽然是以被看管的不自由之身，时隔多年，杰拉尔特又一次踏进了扎纳德的土地。一切都没有改变，时间在扎纳德宛若停止，妻子死后，又没有孩子们在身边时，他在这个镇上度日如年，以至于杰拉尔特曾经一度怀疑镇上的钟表不会走动。他被带到大教堂。那个地方，杰拉尔特向来就不对其怀有好印象，他不喜欢贝雷特去那里，不喜欢贝雷特和蕾雅一样提起“女神”的腔调。他的男孩应该是个和姐姐一样的调皮孩子，而不是什么狂热分子。 …… 他用“向来如此”来解释他此刻心脏疯狂跳动的原因。教会的正门紧锁，蕾雅带领着他从侧门进入了教会。侧门与大堂二楼的小房间相连，可以看见圣堂中进行的事宜。无论看见什么，都请保持安静，蕾雅请他进入了房间，对他做了一个“嘘”的手势。在那个房间中，杰拉尔特见到了贝雷特，明明是期盼已久的再会，他却失去了言语。

少年被放置在中央的祭坛上，信徒们围绕着他，观看他接受一个男人的口交。从服装能看出，侵犯少年的男人与一般人有着不同的地位。他舔舐少年稚嫩的性器，壮年男性粗大的指节不时随着口淫的节奏插进他小小的后穴。贝雷特仰起头发出甜蜜的喘声，尽管他用一只手难以忍受地搭在嘴上，但对不泄漏声音无济于事。他的另一只手抵住男人的头发，却虚弱无力，没有丝毫反抗之意。好闻的香油混合淫液，顺着他的会阴流到翕动的穴口，最终堆积被挤压在祭坛上而稍微变形的圆润臀部下。

“贝雷特，”

是蕾雅的声音。女人发出的脚步声也优雅而缓慢，她正走下阶梯，用温和的声音开口询问。

“仅仅是如果 —— 如果我允许，你想和杰拉尔特回去吗？”

“啊，”

贝雷特的眼睛已经几乎无法对焦，舒适的泪水随着晃动的身体从眼角溢出。

“爸 …… 爸？”

“是的，你真正的父亲。”

“嗯啊 …… ！”

男人猛地吮吸了贝雷特的阴茎，几日前这小家伙才刚刚通精，此刻却已经迎来了不知第几次的高潮。他踩在男人后背的脚趾蜷缩，挂在男人肩膀上的纤细大腿不停抽动，充满活力的精子涌进对方的嘴里。

“里、面！拜托你，爸爸 … 再碰碰，里面 …… 会让人很痒，觉得很甜的地方 …… 咿呀！！”

男孩尚未迎来变声期的高叫比他的姐姐都更为尖细，如同歌声在大圣堂中回响。男人依旧含住男孩软下来的阴茎，往贝雷特的后穴插入了第二根手指。进入肠道的两根手指作剪刀状，腔镜一样叉开他的肉洞。括约肌的边缘服贴地缠住男人粗糙的手指，被向众人展示的里侧是尚未被任何性器进入过的柔软嫩肉。纯洁的，未遭欲望染指的，不知雄性滋味的，能称为处女之地的场所。与处子的身体无关，贝雷特已经以未尝性事之身饱尝性爱欢愉。总有一天，他会作为接纳一切的女神包裹住任何哪怕是陌生的阴茎，原谅自己的子民在自己身上倾注肉欲。蕾雅希望杰拉尔特的视力足够好，这样就也能和祭坛周围的人一样看见他儿子的一切。异色秀到此为止，男人叉开的手指合拢，开始按摩幼小身体里的前列腺。

“嗯！嗯嗯 …… ”

男孩不停点头。看来这就是他说的很痒很甜的地方。尽管不知道是怎么回事，他已经会追逐这种感觉，并要求其他人为他服务了。随着那一小块软肉被摁压，他的内壁充血，被打开的大腿又一次不受控制地颤抖。这次他抽搐得比射精时更为严重，男人适时地放开含住贝雷特肉茎的嘴，那里当然没有再硬起来，可随着他的呻吟越来越像哭声，贝雷特开始从性器漏出透明的水。男孩连现在侵袭自己的极乐叫做性快感都不知道，更无法分辨和控制因前列腺被按压而产生的尿意。他舒服得失禁，透明无色的潮水从柔软白皙的阴茎里流出，撒到他的腹部上，在肚脐处制造水泊，滴滴答答地流下石制的祭坛。

“ …… 哈啊 …… 啊 …… ”

贝雷特伸展舌头，忘记怎么收回它。不管他已经失神，男人持续手指的动作，顺便还捏了捏早就硬挺的乳尖。

“呀，啊 …… ”

“舒服吗，贝雷特？”

“呜 …… 啊 …… ”

他咬到自己的舌头，唾液跟随蠕动的双唇从嘴角流出来重绘泪痕，依旧说不出话。

“想要更多吗？”

“ …… ”

他终于想起来咽下太多的唾液，一声吞咽之后，他点头。

“可是你还没有回答问题呢，贝雷特。”

“呜 … 呜呜 …… 什，么？”

“你想和杰拉尔特离开吗？”

“爸、爸，还有，姐姐 …… ？”

他的眼睛往上翻去，试图从被烧开的脑浆里寻找亲人的回忆。迷迷糊糊中，他似乎想起来姐姐浸透溪水的笑脸，父亲抚摸自己的大手。但是那些画面不够坚固，稍一走神，碎片的记忆就会如被袭击的鱼群一般散开，重新拼合时又是另外一种东西。它们就是蕾雅的笑容，男人们侍奉他的指头。

“他们 …… 会做 …… 让我舒服的事吗？”

“你会指奸你的儿子吗，杰拉尔特？”

蕾雅询问。不用问她也知道答案。她不会强迫杰拉尔特说出太让他为难的话。

“啊，当然不会。”

“嗯 …… ”

当然不会。贝雷丝都不愿意碰他的手，她笑话他太笨。父亲也一定是因为同情才爱他，他从不相信他有个叫苏谛斯的朋友。但这里的信徒愿意。他们很崇拜苏谛斯，他们愿意亲吻他的全身，甚至不那么干净的地方。他控制不住地吐精或者就在教会的地板上尿床都会被夸奖，被诉说爱语，被投以笑容。

“我 …… 不想，回去。”

他回答。

好孩子，蕾雅露出笑容。好孩子值得得到更多，他们信守诺言，男人继续用手指挖动贝雷特泥泞狭小的后穴。贝雷特乞求他再添一根手指，他想被更粗暴地对待，直到他最舒服的地方被捅得发麻，被刺激得不能再体会这以上的快乐 ; 而男人则俯身在他耳边承诺：等他再长大一些，等到下一个好日子，或许是贝雷特的生日，他们一定会放进比手指更让人舒服的东西。柔软，坚硬，灼热，填满你，在你最想要的地方不停摩擦。

“啊 … 哈哈 …… ”

好高兴。魔咒一般的话语让贝雷特屏息，仅仅是想象，男孩泛红的身体就轻微地又一次高潮，甜美微痒，如他所愿。

“ —— 听见了吗，杰拉尔特？”

蕾雅重新攀上阶梯，走向了男人。目睹耳闻贝雷特被如此对待，杰拉尔特已经咬破了自己的嘴唇。他或许感到过很多次无能为力、无法挽回。他爱上他的妻子，他和她来到她的故乡生活，她执意用虚弱的身体生下孩子，她的手在他手里变冷。他不得不只带着女儿离开，抛下本应与她形影不离的儿子。

此时则又是一次。

-

时间已经是深夜，加尔古玛库警局除了保安早就空无一人。日光灯以肉眼看不见的频率闪烁，吸引趋光昆虫不停地碰撞它，发出滋滋的声音。贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳独自一人在办公室中，她的视野所触，声音所及都是她一人的空间。在只属于她的领地上，她梳理了迄今的回忆，从童年到现在。母亲的墓碑，男孩祈祷的模样；父亲在屡次的碰壁后，绝望地对她说弟弟再也不会回来 ……

这样，她知道了她将面对怎样的未来。

“匕首的成分是陨铁。没有已知工厂或者作坊锻造了它。”

贝雷丝读了一段鉴定报告，随后继续瘫坐在自己的椅子里。那是当然的，这把匕首几乎能进博物馆，和鼎器，香炉，金器陈列在一起。

“ …… ”

她长叹一口气，站起来走进会议室，靠近那块被用来分析的白板。今天的她不需要任何听众，不需要向任何上司汇报。从此开始是谁不会相信的真实，是她一个人的赎罪。她圈出了一个角落，最上方，她写上了几个字，作为这块区域的名字

「女神苏生之仪」

“希特莉”

她写下这个名字，做了一个记号。

“马路袭击案。绿地公园失踪案。米尔丁大桥抛尸案。”

她将那些案件的照片聚拢，伴随以三个记号。

“伊艾里扎 . 冯 . 弗琉姆。”

青年生前的照片被拉到他所犯下的罪行旁。又一个记号。

5/21

她放下了白板笔。

“ 5 个人了。光是冰山一角也已经有五个人了。一切早就开始了。也许就是现在，还有新的受害者正在遇难。如果让他们完成 …… ”

她又抓乱了自己的头发。

“可恶 …… 女神转世的本人是最为重要的关键，蕾雅不会让他染指具有风险的凶杀行为本身。他们一定会另选刽子手，像是伊艾里扎。可随机作案的伊艾里扎已经自杀，他们选择祭品的新标准是什么？失踪和凶杀每天层出不穷，我该怎么辨别哪些被用于仪式？”

那就等待一件足以辨别的案件发生。


	6. Chapter 6

13

男人在加尔古玛库综合医院的大楼前拢了拢手上的花束。他身穿浅米色的西服，黑色的衬衫配以深红色印花的领带。皮肤白皙，说明他从事不用晒太阳的行业。身体却高大结实，说明他有充分的财力与时间保养它们，宽阔的背肌和肩膀让他变成身上衣服最好的展示架。他拿着八支红色康乃馨，上面滴下新鲜的水滴，他抽出口袋里的手帕把它擦干，又工整地塞回去。他走向导医台的一名护士，向她咨询了一些问题，答案之后，他让嘴角拉开得恰到好处，离开了人群繁杂的主楼，往一边的小楼走去。

他的目的地是一幢七层高的建筑。它是医院的病房楼，又被另外称为圣希思琳楼，得名于当地教会的捐赠。他进入电梯间，按下楼层数。这里是独立病房的所在地，而男人去往的六层在独立病房中也是价格昂贵的那类。电梯发出楼层到达的提示声，他整理了袖口和领子，一边念着病房门口的名字，一边推开了门。

“艾黛尔贾特，”

令他意外的是，访客并不止只有他。一个陌生的女人捷足先登，她正坐在病人的床边，用猫一般的眼睛瞪视着来人。女人几乎没有化妆，看起来比艾黛尔贾特大不了多少，向外卷的墨绿色长发垂至丰满的胸前，穿着简单的黑色内搭和灰色休闲西装上衣，还有卡其色的户外运动裤。这个女人完全不考虑时尚。或者，刚来自一个不能也不用考虑此事的工作场所。

“叔父？”

卧坐于病床的女性对他的到来显得非常意外。不过她很快收起了惊讶之情，她的眉毛微微往眉心靠拢，声音比平时更为低沉。

“什么风把你吹来了？”

“我亲爱的侄女遭遇意外，我难道不能来关心？”

艾黛尔贾特的叔父 —— 沃克哈尔特说到。

“我刚好在附近。另外，我不希望希望他们对病房的安排出什么差错。”

“啊 …… 我就知道。我睡得好好的，突然跑进来一群人硬是要把我搬走，害得老师找不到我。”

在听侄女抱怨的时候，他花了点力气克制自己看向那个陌生的女人。他不希望出什么差错，这就是最大的差错。所以她的职业是教师？是学校方面派来的负责人？那她可不算具备这个职业应该有的亲切。女人自开始起就对他的存在毫不在意，直到现在：她看了艾黛尔贾特一眼，似乎做了某种沟通。之后，她来到自己跟前。

“初次见面，先生。我是贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳。是艾尔的 …… 教师兼朋友。”

她边自我介绍边从他手里接过，或者说是抢过康乃馨。她把它们从包装纸里拿出来插进床边的花瓶里。插和花，动词和宾词，但是它们连接在一起绝对不等同于插花：她的动作与那项活动相去甚远，毫无章法，只是寻找原有霞草的空隙，不顾美感往里面放。

“所以这到底是怎么回事？”

沃克哈尔特清了清喉咙，坐进靠近门的访客沙发，不再看那堆植物。

“我听说你昨天晚上在学校里被袭击。堂堂加尔古玛库大学居然允许这种事情发生，之后我一定会追究他们的责任。”

“比起追责，您能不能先问问我的情况？”

艾黛尔贾特建议，她的语气不同于内容相当平和，她从不指望意见被采纳，但就是想说些什么。

“我正打算和老师说昨晚的事情呢，叔父您也可以顺便一听。”

“袭击者的长相。”

贝雷丝像一台提词机，提醒被打断讲话的关键字。她没有再坐回病床边的椅子，只是靠在墙边，双手交叉在胸前。

“我没有看到。我只知道他是个高大的男人。他的武器是一截铁管，戴着像是木制的狮子面具。因为面具和他的头发几乎能融为一体，所以我记得很清楚他是金发，到肩膀的长度 …… ”

“他是怎么袭击你的？”

“当时是晚上，我借用教学楼的教室学习。还差一点就要关闭的时候，我从楼里出来。然后就 —— 啊！”

冷静叙述的艾黛尔贾特突然大喊一声，把其余两人吓了一跳。

“怎么了，艾尔？”

“不，我就是想起来了。我弄丢了老师给我的娃娃。”

“哈？为什么突然想到这个？我的给你就是了，不用太在意啦。”

“它救了我的命。如果不是我发现它从我的包上掉了下来，我弯腰去捡的话，他第一次就能击中我，恐怕我连逃脱的余力都没有。”

“ …… ”

所以，袭击者本来是打算从背后突然攻击。这样任谁都会被打得晕头转向任其摆布，接下来的命运如何不敢多想。仅仅是叙述，就让身为听者的贝雷丝后怕。在一直以来熟悉的和平校园里，谁会对来自身后的恐怖设防。

“等一下，你还是说弄掉了，所以当时你并没能把它捡起来？”

“没有。”

艾黛尔贾特难过地说。好像这比被袭击还让她觉得沮丧，就算是贝雷丝不仅为这名女性的胆量汗颜。最终，艾黛尔贾特摆脱了危机。女大学生当即砸开了一边的消防设施柜，向袭击者使用了泡沫灭火器。她还用消防斧阻挡了一次攻击 —— 但袭击者的确有相当恐怖的身体素质，她被那一击打折了右手。但即使如此，她依旧用左手操纵消防斧劈开了上锁逃生通道的门，警铃大作，她跑下楼梯，即使如此袭击者依旧穷追不舍，期间的追逐让她落下了其他外伤，但最终遇到了因警铃来追查情况的安保员，才得以脱险。

“但之后学校的现场也没有发现任何挂件。”

“可能就是被人拿走或清扫走了吧。”

艾黛尔贾特摇摇头。

“这就是你要告诉她的全部了？”

始终保持沉默的亚兰德尔终于开腔。这些遭遇还不够她受的？艾黛尔贾特依旧对他的态度火大。贝雷丝却知趣地从墙边站直。

“看起来就是了。你们慢慢聊。”

她拉开病房的门走了出去，一阵风吹起亚兰德尔的头发。她一离开，男人立即从沙发里来到艾黛尔贾特的床边。他很高大，并让病床上的艾黛尔贾特感到无言的威胁。

“艾黛尔贾特，马上和我回去。”

“什么？”

回去？艾黛尔贾特疑心自己是不是听错了。

“我只是骨折了，还有一些外伤。我还有课要 —— ”

男人狭长的眼睛变得更细了。

“仅仅因为那家伙被逼到如此狼狈着实让人不快，但小心驶得万年船，我不想和疯子再有所瓜葛。大学那边我帮你处理。”

“那家伙？疯子？”

“你知道弗琉姆家的事吧。除了他们家的养子，他们旗下，还有我手下的一些前员工的关联者相继遇害或失踪。如今居然算计到了你的头上，我也不得不怀疑我的猜测了。”

“ …… ”

艾黛尔贾特很努力地尝试跟上话题，但是没有结果。的确不会有结果，她不能对她毫不知情的事件进行任何思考加工。但是她听出了一件事，她会被袭击完全是由于她的身份，而不是她做了什么。

“你 …… 知道袭击者的身份？”

“八九不离十。达斯卡事件后，仇视我们的家伙总认为我们是事件的罪魁祸首，到处散布谣言。”

亚兰德尔不耐烦得像面前有一只赶不跑的苍蝇。

“帕特里西亚的继子，是那次唯一的幸存者，一定是那个家伙来寻仇。”

“你可是八面树敌，叔父。”出现过世母亲的名字让她心中意外，不过现实的艾黛尔贾特眉毛也没有动一下。“他仅仅是可能的人选，你怎么确定是那个人？”

“我调查了他。他现在是失踪人口 —— 从精神病院。”

“精神病院？”

“他本来在菲尔帝亚军官学校念书，但不久他因为几乎杀了他的同学被强制送往医院接受治疗。这样一个危险分子，为了复仇什么都能做。”

“ …… ”

军官学校。艾黛尔贾特暗自思忖，升高了叔父的话在她心中的可信度。有个她尚且没有告诉任何人的细节：袭击者的确像是受过专业训练的人。重新想起这点，她这才感叹起自己的好运。

“这些事情，叔父没有告诉警方？”

“警方？”

亚兰德尔露出亲切的微笑。他始终彬彬有礼，所以在他最礼貌的时候就是最刻薄的时候。

“调查，采样，取证，无限的问话。你指望他们？对手仅仅是一条疯狗，我的人能够对付。但是首先，我要确保你的安全。”

“那我们什么时候走？”

所以，亚兰德尔不想让警方干预。艾黛尔贾特平静地顺着家长的意思提问，不再有任何抗议。

“我有些东西在学校，也想和同学打个招呼，让他们帮我留些笔记。”

“明天。你要是有空就去吧。”

亚兰德尔站了起来。他的拒绝甚至没有一个不。他不会放她的侄女回学校，也自然没什么同学给她见面。

“好吧。”

艾黛尔贾特耸耸肩。她知道这个男人的意思，他认为她做不到，所以他才给出许可。但她其实可以做到，并且现在立即将这些事情告诉她的老师和同学 —— 那位正在楼下百无聊赖的客座讲师，比她提前毕业的前辈。

艾黛尔贾特乖乖在床上待了一会。亚兰德尔出门，他按电梯。电梯来，电梯走，她在心里数着拍子，不一会便从床上坐起来。走进走廊，有点蹑手蹑脚，担心叔父会不会额外派人来看好自己的侄女。好在目前并没有人注意到她，过道上的两名护士专注于谈论同楼层的一名重病老人，说他可能撑不过今晚，正遵循他的遗嘱请当地教会为他临终祷告。艾黛尔贾特对宗教并不感冒，但她依旧为她听到的事情感到抱歉。护士们每天面对生离死别，也不奇怪她们之中多有信徒了。不，这是不是有些颠倒因果？护理学和现代医学本起源于修道院，甚至这幢医院都有教会的前身 ……

“艾尔？你怎么出来了？”

看来贝雷丝和她掐着同样的时间。女性刚好从转角走出，与她撞个正着。

“啊，老师！我正打算找你。”

艾黛尔贾特动了动肩膀，想起什么一般看了看自己被石膏绑住的右手，然后举起了左手。

“我有些事情想告诉你。”

14

“这是鞑古扎的民族服饰？做得很精致。”

贝雷特用手指按了按植绒玩偶的头顶，为手中独特的触感发出笑声。

“的确很可爱，怪不得艾黛尔贾特那么喜欢它。我觉得姐姐会喜欢 …… 之后也把它们买来收藏吧。”

他把那只穿着厚实的小熊放在海滩巾，遮阳伞和身穿泳装的人偶边上，格格不入。但贝雷特整个人都格格不入，他没有穿任何衣物，身上残留着指痕，咬迹，亲吻的淤青，如果拉开他的腿，还有更多一目了然的印记。这明明应当是个无邪可爱的空间，曾是他和姐姐曾一同居住的地方。在原有家具的基础上，所有的摆设，点缀，甚至姐弟两人入睡的床铺的使用者统统都是玩具和衍生产品。贝雷丝离开之后，贝雷特依旧习惯为她购入她幼年时代钟爱的玩具。以玛莎为名的玩具系列，连同它的电影录像带就占据了一面墙，现在，他又在考虑新开辟一个区域购买别的。

“虽然谢谢你帮我带来了这个 …… ”

贝雷特这么说着，向陈列室一角的存在走去。那是他最新的，最大件，也是最中意的玩具。

“你没能杀掉艾黛尔贾特。怎么办呢，帝弥托利。”

一个逼仄的铁笼被放在房间的一隅，高大的青年被迫蜷缩在内。贝雷特四肢着地，降到与他相同的高度，看着青年的面孔这么质问他。

犯错误的狗会被关禁闭。从小在它做了不该做的时将其关进笼子内，即使长大之后它能够轻松跨过或打开笼子，它们也会选择接受惩罚。帝弥托利固然不是被贝雷特从儿时就饲育规戒的狗，只要他愿意，笼子锁链也好届能轻易挣脱。然而狗纵使有比主人更尖利的牙齿，更卓越的体能，它们也会对主人收起来。

为什么？因为你喜欢她吗，贝雷特垂下眉毛继续他的逼问，你是不是知道了她是的你义姊，是你在千年祭一见钟情的女孩？你想念本应属于的你的舞会，人际关系，职业生涯，婚姻 …… 你想回头吗？你会考虑去自首吗？你要扔下你的主人？

“不 …… ”

他摇头作为回答。不光是给贝雷特的，也是给自己的。他并没有那么厚颜无耻，想要完成复仇的同时却期待全身而退。

“那就向我证明，帝弥托利。”

贝雷特说。他稍微退下，靠坐在身后的床上。他对帝弥托利打开自己的腿，以一种故意展示的姿态。帝弥托利能看见他的性器半勃，随着贝雷特的手指陷进自身的臀瓣掰开，更是能看清中间的肉洞。帝弥托利的瞳孔为那景象放大了，贝雷特的后穴已经塞着东西了。是一个透明的玩具，它块头不小，能把贝雷特狭窄的甬道撑开，同时透明的质地让人能看清楚其中变形媚肉的艳红颜色。贝雷特抓住玩具的根部，让它在自己后孔中来回进出，他的呼吸也随之变得急促。通过入口被拉动的模样，帝弥托利发现了更多玩具的细节。比如它的表面呈现波浪弧状，这意味着使用它这不像被性器插入，忍耐过冠顶撑开入口的感觉便能长驱直入。只要它运动，它就能不停地撑开贝雷特的入口，然后在凹陷处提醒他含紧，贝雷特被它强制进行着不停歇的扩张和收缩。帝弥托利不禁想象自己的东西若是替换进去会是什么感觉，那蠕动的潮湿软肉挤压在自己的肉棒上 …… 他听见自己粗重的呼吸声，贝雷特从来都在他饿的时候准时喂饭，在肌肤相亲中接受他每一次上涨的欲望。类似“不许这么做”的玩法还是第一次。

“哈 …… 你勃起得厉害，帝弥托利。”

贝雷特几乎是带着欢喜，对金发的青年说道。

如果不是他指出来，帝弥托利根本不想关心他的裤子怎么了，而现在他被迫看了眼，身体蜷缩在这样的狭小角落里，却也不影响性器精神地增加占地体积。他的裤子变形了，由于低头的姿势，他甚至甚至闻到布料湿透的味道。

“你可以用我自慰。”

贝雷特提出建议。听上去好心，可他明白那是一个陷阱。他正在接受惩罚，解放不会轻易到来。而且贝雷特能接受他把精液射在了自己手上而不是自己的身体里吗？不会的。

“嗯 …… 你可以从笼子里出来。虽然阴茎不行，但是你可以放进舌头。”

帝弥托利是对的，贝雷特很快给出了真正的答案。

狗喜欢嗅同类的屁股，那里有它们需要的一切信息：它的朋友心情如何？饮食健康？最近去过的场所？是否发情？愿意交配？教养好的小狗不会嗅人类的屁股，可今天的帝弥托利不是好孩子。你是一条坏狗，一条没能完成主人指示的坏小狗。帝弥托利从那个滑稽的笼子里起来，在贝雷特腿间半跪下，抓住他的大腿，把脸埋进贝雷特的腿间，阴茎硬得发疼。帝弥托利没有味觉，但并不表示他的嗅觉失灵。菠萝味的润滑剂，他对鼻间的气味皱起眉头，这是谁买给他的。贝雷特在购买的这些东西时候总会随口问他的意见，可大多数时候这些东西都不是和他用的。至少避孕套不是。贝雷特在给他的阴茎上油的时候当笑话一样说过有人对菠萝蛋白酶过敏，给他口交后立即起了一身疹子 …… 所以润滑液帝弥托利也从来没选过菠萝味，他并不特别熟悉宗教，贝雷特也没必要让他的狗都会祷告，但帝弥托利认为很显然女神不应该把菠萝过敏的人排除在得到她宠爱的对象之外。

“ …… 啊！”

他没有选择拔出玩具。而是进一步拉开贝雷特已经吃得饱胀的后穴，将自己的舌头从边缘挤进去。怪异又柔软的触感让贝雷特在自己身体里插拔玩具的动作停下了，帝弥托利乘机接过那个东西的控制权，稍微擦出之后深深塞进贝雷特的身体。贝雷特的大腿颤抖着想要合拢，却被他的脑袋阻挡。后孔边缘的褶皱被玩具撑得平滑，他觉得很新鲜似地用舌尖按摩边缘。

“嗯，嗯 …… 啊 …… ”

排斥反应仅仅来自于本能，贝雷特的意识完全向他敞开。在意识到自己的大腿碰到了他的头发之后，贝雷特向自身注入气力，命令双腿保持打开的姿势。帝弥托利每次改变舌头的角度，贝雷特都发出不同的声音，让对方知道他的确捕捉并对每次侍奉的努力都有反应。

“哈啊 …… 啊？”

他远离了贝雷特的腿间，突然停下的刺激让贝雷特疑惑地向下看去。帝弥托利趁此从自己裤子里取出发硬的物件放进贝雷特的视线。目睹发黑的硬物，贝雷特的后穴猛地吸紧玩具。他想要帝弥托利在他的身体里。

向我证明。贝雷特是这么对他说的。他靠近贝雷特的耳朵。

“让我进去，老师”

“ …… ”

他听见贝雷特倒吸一口气，他知道自己说动了他。最后一步，他推开贝雷特根本没有像样抵抗的手，拔出那个玩具，把巨大真实的热量抵在对方的穴口，用龟头戳弄已经在前戏中熟透的嫩肉。

“下一次我绝对会做到。如果你愿意相信，那请你允许我进去，老师。”

性器进入对方的身体很多时候是一种仪式。恋人用它缔结爱，偷情时与不同腔道的交合则宣判不忠。神庙圣女的阴道被认为关乎社稷命脉，她们是处子之身时享有无上的特权，可一旦有阴茎进入，便代表她们正变为战败的替罪羊夺走贞操并活埋。那是用生殖器谱写，签署，使之生效的条约。帝弥托利正央求贝雷特倾听他的誓言。他记得自己低下头躲过气流的砍削，呼啸而过的爆炸声依旧钻进他的脑壳，在他头盖骨里撕扯，回荡的耳鸣让他听不见任何声音。他只能看见母亲抱头尖叫，他的母亲温柔娴熟，他从没见过她如此歇斯底里的模样。她说：不 …… 这样 …… 只 …… 见 …… 贾特 …… 不起 …… 。帕特里西亚，回来！不要往那里走！父亲大声呼喊，而母亲似乎就是想从他身边离开似的加快了脚步。父亲终究没能触及她，一道火墙从地上升起，将他们永远隔开。愤怒的人群攻击一切不同于他们种族之人，怒斥他们为侵略者。他甚至没看到古廉是怎么掉队的：年长的少年在他们被靠近的时候利用年龄带来的体型优势将他护住，等到他回过神来，他已经被父亲从古廉的手臂里扒了出来。古廉，他叫着亲如兄长的少年的名字正准备回头看看对方，父亲却捂住了他的眼睛。就这样，父亲的血也粘到了他的身上，和古廉的血分不清楚，也无法判断他遭遇了什么。通常，当噩梦进行到这里时，他会看见父亲的脑袋会从他宽阔的肩膀上掉落。但从与贝雷特相遇开始，一些改变出现在梦中。火海调转方向吞没了他们的敌人，喧闹的一切转变为安静的血水。尸山血海的中央，不再年幼的他握着匕首。熟悉的双手抚摸他的脑袋，夸奖着他并钻进他的衣服里。噩梦变为春梦并非纯然的笑话，真正击退恐惧的从来不是和解而总是欲望。绝望是无能为力，而欲望关乎行动。

所以让我进来好吗？让我狠狠地撞你，射你，直到噩梦的鲜血都被你的双手，你的肠道，你的精液，你的唾液，你的头发，你的眼睛 …… 都被你替换。请你驱逐我的梦魇。我为你而杀，我的武器为你挥动。请你允许我进入。

贝雷特点了点头。下一秒，可怖的性器冲破他的入口。他为填补自己的巨大质量兴奋地哀鸣，鲜活的脉动被植进肚子，他恐惧地抚摸上自己的小腹，为深度无助地颤抖。帝弥托利能抵达这里并不稀奇，但那通常是在他的一次干性高潮后。知道了一就会想要十，饱尝了十就会想要百，内壁被充分扩张、被操弄充分后，他才会觉得欲望烧到深处，才能引导年轻人如何撞着他的前列腺捣弄他甬道的尽头。如今他尚未准备好，帝弥托利却已经被一番禁止插入的刁难逼到通常在最高潮时的极限。

等等，等一下，无视贝雷特的抗议，帝弥托利执着地穿刺最深处，让对方发出他从未听过的痛苦声音。经验者的有意引导固然舒适，可现在，内脏都沦为性器官的不知所措引起贝雷特像是初尝性事一般的惶恐。女神啊，他绞得真紧。贝雷特第一次接受男人是什么时候？他们是不是会有他现在的感想？当抱有足够污黑的欲望，岂止噩梦会变为装满蜜的巢啤，荡妇都会成为只为你献上初夜的新娘。

“啊 …… 啊啊 …… ！不，慢点，痛，好痛 …… ”

贝雷特这才想起来尝试抬腰，扭动身体希望让帝弥托利蹭过至少能帮他找回快感的地方，而不是一味地翻搅他的肚子。但他跟不上。仅仅是尝试动了下，他就被更用力地压进床里。他看得到他在虐待猎物时凶狠的一鳞半爪，帝弥托利的指甲掐进他的肉里，耸动的下肢让他不光觉得里面乱七八糟，帝弥托利覆盖他的身体，而他们皮肤相贴的每一处都能从他表面榨出血，在皮下撞出大片的淤青。尽管很痛，贝雷特得很努力地往他怀里钻才能不从床上掉下去。

就是这个，久违的疼痛里，贝雷特相信了帝弥托利的誓言。他也接受他的虐待。因为无论他犯了什么罪，他都会接受，爱，拯救，宽恕。所以，他要去为他犯罪，这样才能自己才能引导他，爱他，拯救他，宽恕他。

15

她不喜欢裙装。但是谁的衣柜里没有几件这样的衣服呢，就算不喜欢，为了各种场合你也还是得把它穿走。去婚礼，晚宴，发布会，大学讲堂，电视台 ……

还有葬礼。雨滴溅起的水花打湿她的鞋跟，她更不喜欢这件衣服了。

“呜呜呜呜呜 …… 贝，贝雷丝，如果有什么需要，我愿意代替团长为你提供支援 …… ”

说这话的人是阿洛伊斯。他总喜欢称杰拉尔特为团长，可能是警校时期的习惯。他是帮助脱离了教团的他们回到正常生活的人之一。他已婚，有个可爱的女儿，为人幽默，如果笑话不无聊就更好了。他笑得多，在杰拉尔特的葬礼上哭得也比贝雷丝厉害，贝雷丝还得反过来安慰他。也许和贝雷丝做比较都是有问题的。从医院到葬礼，贝雷丝就是流了几滴眼泪。她在父亲落葬的墓园里甚至还和艾黛尔贾特打了个电话，语气平稳，对面也照常问她工作和下一次见面的事，尽管艾黛尔贾特对发生了什么心知肚明。她不喜欢被特殊对待，也不会特殊对待他人。贝雷丝感谢她的矜持，只有她让她觉得一切如常。

她把车停进车库。虽然外面下着淅淅沥沥的雨，仅仅是到家里的距离而已，她琢磨，所以没有打伞。不料她发现邮箱里有信件，她只好在雨里站了会，为了取出那个东西。被她摸过而湿透的信封透出里面的内容，是两个星期前杰拉尔特的罚单。她对它怃然一笑，然后，啪唧，将它在手里捏成团。她甩开房门，踢开高跟鞋，踩下闷热的黑裙，上身只剩抹胸内衣，恢复了自由活动能力的身体把纸团奋力往墙上一扔。至于丝袜，由于是贴身衣物，脱起来麻烦，她就没碰。她这样跑进了父亲的书房，反正她不用再在意家中唯一的异性，也没有人再训斥她衣衫不整。根据杰拉尔特的遗嘱，她打开父亲的保险箱，密码是母亲的生日 —— 他当然不会用孩子们的生日，贝雷丝没来由地扯了扯嘴角，同时她拿出了里面的东西。一个大的牛皮纸信封，她把所有内容物都倒在了桌上。一沓照片，一些文件，还有一些笔记。照片是很久之前他们的生活照，文件是某个男孩的出生证明。

…… 他们离开那个地方后，这个男孩，贝雷特 . 艾斯纳就从他们的生活中完全消失了，原来他存在的残骸都被塞进了这个上锁的箱子。她捡起照片，映进眼中的年幼双胞胎让她陷入了迷惘。他们长得太像了，她几乎认不出哪个是自己。好在照片按时间排列，从襁褓开始依次推进，逐渐，异性双胞胎的不同开始变得很明显了。贝雷特的肢体动作拘谨，而自己则更具活力。照片左下角显示着拍摄时间，那个记录到他们 7 岁那年戛然而止。 1966 年，一切结束的年份。现在已经过去多少年了？如果他站在自己面前，贝雷丝想，她能认出他来吗？贝雷丝为自己的想法摇了摇头，他们没有见面的必要。杰拉尔特或许在生命最后一秒都想见到他的儿子，就算他从他们生命中消失，他依旧控制不住自己去寻找，在这里对所有人沉默地收集起贝雷特的一点一滴。可是导致这一切的她又有什么脸面去见他。

贝雷丝把照片按原来的顺序理好，放在一边。接下来就看看那本笔记吧。她顺手打开笔记本，又一张照片掉落下来。她对那张相片纸愣住了，杰拉尔特为什么在这里收纳一张色情图片？在进行性行为的还是两个男性。照片的角度倾斜，明显是非正常拍摄，场所则是没有任何值得一提特征的某户室内，看起来年仅十四五岁的少年跨坐于体型与年龄兼在他之上男人的大腿，他的大部分身体都被男人遮住，只能看见他散开在男人肩膀上的青蓝色头发。为什么这张照片在这里？答案十分好找，只是贝雷丝不愿承认 —— 这里所有的照片都是贝雷特的，这张自然也是。

“ …… ”

贝雷特和男人在年龄和体型上的差距让人很难认为这是爱侣间的绻缱，几乎是半身的存在与同性性交的画面让她产生一种古怪的眩晕感。她觉得胃里泛着什么东西，她把手放在胃部，雨水在她皮肤表面带有温度，她觉得那里凉得吓人，却也带来了冷静。它在笔记本里，她对自己说，这张照片与其他的不同之处在于它被夹在笔记本里。她翻开簿册，希望找到关于它的说明。

“ …… 蕾雅不会做毫无意义的事。她并非是完全的疯子，也许这也是她正在实施计划的一部分。既然她要让她称之为 ‘ 女神 ’ 的东西降临在贝雷特身上，那么作为容器的人类不需要太强烈的性格。他最好把自己看作物件。要改变一个人的自我认知，有什么比性更合适的手段呢 …… ”

“什么女神？”

她自然地泄出疑问。但直到它出口，她才发现她的声音有那么咬牙切齿。她隐约知道是那个东西让她的弟弟变得与众不同。她看着他被男人奸淫的场景。与众不同。她想起男孩那些被她斥责为愚笨的行为。

她胸腔作痛，抿起嘴唇，强迫自己读下去。

“我第一次试着去了解了塞罗斯教。 …… 应该说，是其他的塞罗斯教派。我想知道蕾雅他们总说的那个 ‘ 苏谛斯 ’ 是什么样的存在。她是个恶神吗？倘若她真的存在，她会带来什么？但是我问遍传教士 —— 居然没有一个人知道她！他们崇拜主的使者塞罗斯，圣玛库伊尔，圣因德哈，圣奇霍尔，圣希思琳 …… 但是无人知晓将他们派来的那名女神的名讳。的确，我从未听过扎纳德以外的信徒提起过她的真名，他们只说女神保佑。 …… 有一次，一名信徒告诉我他是某所大学的教授，他建议我不要多问女神派的事情。少数知情者会把他们称为女神派，与其他教派的主要区别，顾名思义，他们崇尚女神，并且观念过激。那位教授相信一些坊间流传匪夷所思的凶杀案件皆为女神派所为。为什么，我明知故问，他便向我展示一段不完整的经文 —— 关于献礼，关于二十一名使者让女神重返大地 …… ”

这些信息烧刻在她的视网膜上，她不适地闭起眼睛，好像直视了在黑夜里引爆的闪光弹。当她觉得视觉又能正常作动时，她才重新睁开眼睛，继续翻阅那本笔记。贝雷丝发现笔记里面除了文字，还有密密麻麻的图画。那是扎纳德的地图。没有人被允许曝光它的存在，绘制其地图，但是杰拉尔特在无数次的探访中做到了。她快速扫过笔记的每一页，视线停驻在最后一行。

连绵的小雨天气终于有了变化。天空闪过强光，巨声随至，开始打雷了。抱着日记，她蹲下来，把脸埋进自己的手臂。她在自己的骨和肉里听见自己的声音，她不自觉地念出父亲日记最后的话：阻止她，阻止他。如果有必要，我将亲手将那孩子 ——

“老师。老师 …… ？能帮忙确认一下传真吗？”

“啊，”

贝雷丝从自己的思绪中清醒。

“抱歉，我去拿。”

“刚刚拜托亚修去查的 …… 法嘉斯区首府菲尔帝亚的前市长，退役陆军军官兰贝尔 . 亚历山大 . 布雷达德，于 1976 年 11 月举家赴达斯卡旅行，准备以个人名义参与一个友好活动。不巧一家人在此行遭遇当地爆发的激进排外暴动，除了他的独生子，当时 13 岁的帝弥托利以外全员遇难。”

贝雷丝翻看着手中的传真说。该说不愧是高级病房吗，每间房间还设有独立的传真机。托它的福，艾黛尔贾特的和贝雷丝进行着高效的对话。

“这个帝弥托利，于 1981 年，也就是去年入读菲尔帝亚军事学院。可是今年 3 月，他因为在学校引发事件打伤了他的同学而被强制送进了位于菲尔帝亚与卡隆接壤处的圣欧文二世精神疗养院接受精神评估和治疗。但是不到几天，他就逃走了。”

“逃走？”

“又不是电影里拍的那种监狱似的地方。”

贝雷丝耸肩。

“而且据知道他情况的医生说，除了时好时坏的精神分裂症状外，基本上是可以沟通的。他进入医院第一天也没人知道被他攻击的学生下场如此，并不是特别被提防的对象。”

“ …… ”

艾黛尔贾特抓紧自己衣服的下摆。

“他 —— ”

“亚修刚才 —— ”

“艾尔先”

“老师先”

她们同时开口，相视之后，又同时作出了让对方发言的手势。她们一起笑起来，传真机又一次作响，贝雷丝拿走了它吐出的纸张。

“关于这个帝弥托利 …… 他们经过询问找到了一张照片，不过不是近照，提供者是帝弥托利曾就读的初中。学校为戏剧节的表演拍了照片，其中有帝弥托利的影子。”

“ …… ！请让我看看！”

艾黛尔贾特神情奇妙，她的声音焦急。她心中有个急需验证的想象正在灼烧，那一纸传真会熄灭它，还是火上浇油？

“给。你没事吧？”

王子一般的金发。像是女孩一般缺乏自信的害羞笑容。和那天别无二致的男孩。

没有熄灭。没有烧得更旺。一切都停止了。

“啊，好可爱的小家伙。虽然金发并不是个罕见的特征，他也是金发呢。”

贝雷丝以轻松的语调说，她的眼睛却紧紧追着艾黛尔贾特的脸。年轻的女性一言不发，没有接过她的话。贝雷丝靠近对方，犹豫地把手放在她的膝上。

“我 …… 我没事，老师。”

艾黛尔贾特笑笑，却很因为勉强而被加重了贝雷丝手上的力道。

“看来，我能活下来并非是由于好运。”

她摇摇头，缓慢地进行了一次深呼吸，随后开口。

“综合考虑，的确他的嫌疑很大。但缺乏实在的线索，并不能仅靠这些断论并将他捉拿归案。”

“的确。”

贝雷丝同意。

“我比较在乎的是，如果真的是他 …… 关于你伯父的传言可不是最近两年的事情，为什么他选择 ‘ 这个时候 ’ 开始复仇？ …… 艾尔，你觉不觉得很像？”

很像什么？

艾黛尔贾特刚想这么问，却发现自己已经知道答案。

“伊艾里扎吗？”

“没错。他们有各自的问题，但是都度过了最为艰难的时候。但是在突然之间，他们好像遇到了什么东西，那个成为契机，赋予他们将冲动变为现实的能力与动力 …… ”

“我也很在意 …… ”

贝雷丝的话不同于平日，她用到了很多抽象词汇，对于表达自己真实的想法怀有一种躲闪的态度。或者，还不足以到说出它的时候，即使如此，艾黛尔贾特也表示了肯定。

“就算有关叔父的传言是真的，几年的时间里，事件相关参与者也早就四散各处，他一个人就能把他们统统找回来？”

“抱歉。现在说这些也没有结果吧。”

贝雷丝掐住了自己的手腕。

“你明天就要离开了。亚兰德尔不愿让警方参与，我们也没有任何实际证据可以强硬干预 …… ”

“ …… 不，我认为，很快就可以有。”

艾黛尔贾特碰了碰贝雷丝的嘴唇，止住了她的发言。

“他不会善罢甘休。”

……

贝雷丝走出了病房，大步走到电梯前按下下行按钮。很不巧，电梯正在 3 楼，此刻还在慢悠悠地下降。

“ …… 算了，我用走的比较快。”

她现在有很多事情要做，而且医院的电梯还是留给医患使用比较好。贝雷丝转身离开，拉开楼梯间的门，她的鞋跟发出快速的哒哒声。在她下到三层时，电梯抵达了六层。一个年轻男人走出了电梯。他身着黑色的法衣，浅色的头发在阴翳处也醒目生辉。护士似乎已期待这身打扮的人已久，小跑来到了男人的身边。

“是贝雷特老师吗？”

她向他确认，在得到肯定的答复之后，她快步绕到他的跟前带路。

“是的，是的 …… 请跟我们来。”

听见门外的脚步声，艾黛尔贾特从《重卡之家》杂志中抬起眼睛，她病房的窗帘大开，正看见圣职者打扮的人穿过她门前的走廊。黑衣服，所以他就是临终祷告的神父？艾黛尔贾特看着他的侧脸想，她以为干那行的会是个大胡子的和蔼老人。

“ …… ！”

突然，艾黛尔贾特的脊背僵直了。那个年轻的圣职者在经过她的窗户前微微侧身，正好与她四目相对。他对她笑了下，随后便走进了她斜对门的病房，他的工作地点，那名老人的临终之地。她不知道这种血液冻结的感觉是什么，绝对不是因为病房的冷气打得太足。为什么？他是谁？那不只是一个有点过于年轻了的圣职者，一个与她无关的陌路人？她从床上起身，心有余悸地拉上了自己病房的窗帘。


	7. Chapter 7

16

加尔古玛库前往安巴尔只需沿小奥古玛山脉南下，通过瓦利即可到达。然而瓦利是一片水系复杂之地，河流纵横，一路上要经过不少隧道与桥梁。艾黛尔贾特看着窗外，各式各样的民用船舶在视野下方滑开碧水悠游。他们正行驶过瓦利连绵长河上的又一座桥。梅登堡大桥是一座颇为宽阔的斜拉桥，拥有着双向六条车道。驶入大桥前，告示牌告诉他们桥上的路程将有 7.2 公里。

自加尔古马库出发已经行驶了快 3 个小时，已经到了道路安全法强制规定的驾驶员休息时间。 7.2 公里，那么，距离下一个休息站至少还有 7.2 公里，艾黛尔贾特不知第几次叹气。同一辆车内，除却她与叔父，包括驾驶员在内的另外四人都是亚兰德尔的护卫。他们符合所有人对安保公司的想象：一群高大的男性，煞有介事的耳麦，她看不懂的装备，黑漆漆的着装，沉默寡言。这些人的制服告诉她他们来自贝尔谷里斯公司，主营业务为提供私人军事服务与充当安全顾问，总部位于瓦利与艾吉尔之间的同名的贝尔谷里斯，与政府官方也多有正式合作。车辆在路面颠簸，她能感觉到后备箱与众不同的重量。

作为刚劫后余生的幸存者，或许应该希望保全措施越多越好吧。此刻，艾黛尔贾特的不安却不断增长。袭击者固然危险，毕竟也就是一名肄业学生罢了。即使他有着某位协力者，在第一次的袭击中，所持的凶器甚至不是像样的武器。可叔父的态度与准备简直就像是用猎熊枪去打鹿。准备万全得溢出，等量转换为满满的杀意。

“ …… ！”

突然，安全带将她狠狠勒住，打断了她的思考。同时，她听见有一段距离的前方传来一声巨响。受伤的左手难以平衡，她有一半身体被甩出座位，脑袋差点撞上前座。发生什么了？她支起腿从座位中起来，听见副驾驶室的叔父发出了一样的质疑。

“啧，怎么了？”

“前方卡车急刹不及 …… ”

驾驶员报告的同时，艾黛尔贾特已经看到了前窗的映出的景象。右侧车道，一辆运载着单个四十五尺高柜的集装箱卡车侧翻，横在了他们前方。

“这下占据了三根车道。”

“那不就是只能停在这了吗？”

他们周围的车辆也纷纷停住，人们摇下车窗，能听见绝望和暴躁的抱怨与骂声此起彼伏。也有车主拉开车门下车，拿出行动电话，看起来正准备联系救护车与警察。艾黛尔贾特坐回了座位，仰头看着天窗。运气好的话一个小时就能清出一条车道，运气不好，时间不设上限。

其实，还有另外一种超越好运或厄运的可能。只是运气不好已经让人头痛，怎么还会有人愿意思考更讨人厌的情况呢。

她听见车门打开的声音，回过神时，后座的两位保镖已经冲了出去，亚兰德尔在些许犹豫后也紧跟其后。

“叔父？怎么了？”她吃惊地叫道，却被身边的一名护卫按住了肩膀。

“请您待在这里。”

“到底发生什么事了？”

她被遮住视线，无法从驾驶室看清正前方的情况。透过侧窗的涂层玻璃，她才发现刚才还准备呼叫警察和救护车的车主已经不见踪影 —— 他们的车还在，人们正发出惊呼逃离。那他们为什么不能撤离？唯一一个可能性浮现上了她的脑海。

“不，不是吧 …… ”

砰。什么东西被甩到了车窗上。贝尔谷里斯，他的制服上这么画着为之效力的公司 logo 。这是她的护卫 —— 直到刚才还是。从那个脑袋被扭曲的角度看来，他已经并不是活人了。

是那个来夺走她的性命的金发死神。她看着尸体从玻璃上滑落，思考却意外冷静。果然，对方不会善罢甘休。但动用卡车拦截已经和之前的校内袭击不是一个层面的事，那个被她判断为“没有像样武装的”袭击者面对复数名专业的私人保镖也不落下风。艾黛尔贾特痛斥起自己的天真，对方想要夺走她性命的执念超乎了她的迄今为止的所有理解与想象。

虽然她很在意叔父的去向与周围的情况，身边的护卫对她寸步不离，车门与钢化玻璃的车窗也在短时间内不会被侵入，看来失去了能够自由活动的右手的她能做的仅余听从安排，以车内为暂时的避难所静待事态发展 ……

这些思考是在短短的几秒内进行的，但是变化永远在发生。护卫的尸体无力地沿着车窗滑落，他的身后，站立着那个陌生男人的身影。不，她对他并不陌生。在两天前她见过他带着面具的样子，在一天前他见过他初中的照片 …… 在 7 年前，他们在舞池里跳过一支华尔兹。

“帝弥 —— ”

经过处理的侧窗玻璃难以从外部窥见车内。不过很快这个烦恼也将不复存在。金发的袭击者 —— 帝弥托利拉住车门把手，另一手的手指嵌进缝隙之中，两个合适的施力点，加之一些力量，他成功徒手撕开了车门。湿润的触感沾上她的裙装，伴随身后男人的惨叫。小刀飞过艾黛尔贾特的肩头，在人的面孔里发出奇怪的闷响。先进的武器在发挥作用之前，他们的主人就被纯粹的蛮力夺走了性命。

终于，帝弥托利已经排除了所有阻碍，又一次得到了杀死艾黛尔贾特的机会。

-

“贝尔谷里斯？”

贝雷丝微踩刹车，降低了档位。前方的道路上显示着即将到来的路况：他们将进入梅登堡大桥。这条高速公路的限速是 120 公里，而桥上的允许时速仅为 100 。放缓的速度多少让她有些不快，她随口提出了一个问题，针对后座的卡斯帕尔。

“和你有什么关系？”

“有些远得我自己也说不清的关系。”

青年挠着脑袋回答。

“我爸本来想让我去那里。”

“然后甚至第一关都没有通过。”

亚修平淡地补充。

“所以我们又能在一起了！”

卡斯帕尔爽快地笑了。

“很羡慕，卡斯帕尔。”

佩特拉真诚地说。除去她为人实诚热忱之外，一字一句的说话方式说什么都很真诚。

“我紧张。”

“再检查一边你们装备得是否完善。”贝雷丝保持着匀速直线行驶，“桥上是个很适合发动袭击的地点。相对封闭，难以干涉。”

“最好什么都不要发生。啊我没有想偷懒的意思！”

亚修语气紧张，他为队伍提供后方支援，开始按前辈所说检查枪支。

“有时候我也很羡慕卡斯帕尔的乐天精神 …… ”

“ …… ”

贝雷丝注意到前方的景象，比之前更用力地踩下了刹车，把档位调回了最低。车辆缓缓慢行。大约几秒，她被迫把车停下。大桥高速路会在这个时候拥堵？四周的车辆不多，但驾驶员们也纷纷从窗中探出脑袋。

“前面有卡车出事了。”

一名货运车司机叫道。如果光是周围的停滞还不能确定情况在这让贝雷丝当即决定将车辆熄火，松开了安全带。

“我觉得事情已经发生了。”她说。“亚修，准备支援。佩特拉，卡斯帕尔，跟我来！”

-

已成为废铁的车门被帝弥托利踹远，它在路面上滚了两下，发出沉闷的悲悯。他已经排除了所有阻碍，又一次得到了杀死艾黛尔贾特的机会。

—— 本应如此。警察来得那么快吗？

“举起手来！离她远点！”

他听见了一个女人的声音。几乎是同时，一枚子弹打在他的脚边。

“下次就不是警告射击了。”

女警青蓝色的头发在吹过河面的风中飘动。她对他举枪。帝弥托利衣物上沾染了血液，即使如此她也好像视之为无物，迎上他的视线，以锐利的目光重复。

“举起手来。”

她不一定有射杀自己的许可。帝弥托利想。但她做得到。那个眼神他十分熟悉，她的杀意出自保护艾黛尔贾特的决心，这会让她无论结果如何，只要为了这个女人就能开枪。

如果他足够敏锐，还能察觉到狙击镜的反光。不远处一辆车顶上，一挺狙击枪严阵以待。那是大部分地区的警方都会配备 R 型战术狙击步枪，由同盟地区的里刚公司在 1980 年定制列装。如果仅仅是女警的威胁还不够，这足以让他考虑是否停下脚步会是更明智的选择。

但他还是动了。不得不动。不是向着自己的目标，而是被动的躲避。这个判断比起思考的结果，更接近直觉。帝弥托利猛地向侧方闪去，然而冲击感还是打在了身上。从脑侧穿来。热量，紧跟其后的是疼痛。

帝弥托利的右耳血流不止，子弹从下后方打穿了他。贝雷丝惊讶地放下手枪。他被枪击了，方位不来自于亚修和自己，他们不会贸然开枪。也没有听见任何枪声，很简单，只要装了消音器就可以做到，可是是从哪里来的？

“叔父？！”

艾黛尔贾特出声。她是唯一一个当即理解了发生什么的人，因为视野，也因为早有预料。看来他利用护卫们的掩护躲了起来，此时，恐怕是发现了杀死帝弥托利的良机而现身。

尽管发出攻击的是亚兰德尔，很显然他自己也为眼前的景象惊讶。帝弥托利毫无防备地专注于艾黛尔贾特，正将后背暴露给他。瞄准要害轻而易举，可这也居然被能对方躲开。

偷袭若不成功只能暴露自身，他无疑是失败了。

“亚兰德尔先生，您在做什么？！”

贝雷丝的动摇十分明显，谁都能看出，事态如此发展不在警方的预料之中。

这是利用的好机会，帝弥托利俯身向贝雷丝冲去。

一头突进的野猪。这是贝雷丝对面前景象的唯一感想，距离缩短得太快，枪支已经不是一个好选择，但是有人选择徒手与野猪搏斗吗？只要不是醉汉和疯子应该是没有的。

“贝雷丝！”

“老大！”

她的两位副手似乎想要做什么，但对野生动物而言扫清一个人类或者两个是同样的事。卡斯帕尔和佩特拉采取了弱点对策，颜面是脆弱的，而被损伤右耳中弹的血液干扰视线的右眼更是，他们成功给予了伤害，可失去一时的视力并不会让野兽臣服。如果你骑在野马的身上，它甩不开你，就会跳下悬崖。帝弥托利轻松夺去了两人的行动能力。

尽管这一切都在一瞬间，贝雷丝终于有时间利用通话频道对亚修发出射击许可。 7.62mm 的子弹贯穿了男人的肩膀，他挣扎着从冲击中站立。亚修的动作很快，又是一颗打进他的大腿。为什么还不放弃，贝雷丝看着血液把青年本就深色的衣物染上更沉重的色块。受伤的野兽不甘地低吼，也许是意识到时间已经拖得太长，或者自己的身体状态难以为继，他远离了贝雷丝，越过隔离带，逃往了被侧翻卡车隔绝的桥的另一侧。

而这一侧，只留下被徒手破坏的客车，负伤的警员，死去的安保公司职员。以一己之力造成这番景象袭击者撤退了。

结束了。但还不是放松的时候。贝雷丝的腿不自主地动起来，她赶到艾黛尔贾特的身边。

“没事吧，艾尔？”

“老师 …… ”

艾黛尔贾特在座位中一动未动，她声音听似冷静，却有只有贝雷丝能听出的颤抖，她僵硬地对女警点点头，握住了对方伸出的手。

“那种危险分子你们不追吗？！”

她们沉浸在类似劫后余生的虚幻感中，而属于亚兰德尔的似乎是更甚的愤怒。叛逆的侄女欺骗了他 —— 尽管前几日贝雷丝懒散的私服打扮与此刻身着警服的她氛围迥异，他认出那是艾黛尔贾特说的“老师”。明明他不希望牵扯进警方，如今就算是允许了警方的干涉，他也没有得到任何好处，这些人都不将该做的事情做到底。

“他还会威胁我们的安全！”

“ …… 此次行动，我们得到批准的名义只有保护求救市民的安全，没有抓捕袭击者的内容。”

贝雷丝没有直视他，她把艾黛尔贾特从变形的车里拉出来，对方似乎双腿发软，贝雷丝把肩膀借给了她。

“我的队员也都负伤，我们应该对袭击者的危险程度重新评估 …… 在那之前，我们没有续行的能力。”

亚兰德尔发出极为不悦的咂舌声。他说什么来着，调查，采样，取证 …… 无限的官方流程阻挡在条子的行动前。他提起护卫的尸体从自己的道路上移开来到车辆的后备厢，从里面拿出了什么东西。

“等等，亚兰德尔 …… ！”

“这是个好机会。你们不去我自己去！”

他捡起的是一挺步枪。艾黛尔贾特看着那个枪管口径，为自己无聊的预言成真而瞠目结舌：这真的能猎熊。

亚兰德尔持武器一路奔跑，同样从隔离带绕过卡车，以倾倒的卡车为分界线，桥的另一侧空无一物，也没有任何可以躲藏的地方。

“放弃吧，以那样的身体你无处可去！”

他向公路大桥上唯一的背影如此宣告。如果让他就这样逃走，他会生活在这种恐惧 …… 和它带来的屈辱中。他总是成功的，会得到想要的，因此无法忍受最为轻蔑的男人苟活的后代将自己的生活扰乱到这个地步。帝弥托利至少身中四发子弹，听力受损，严重失血，他架起枪，决意让早应消失的布雷达德之血再次在此断绝。

“怎样的身体？”

布雷达德的唯一幸存者回过头，脸上带着模糊的笑意。他慢慢转过身，无畏地面对他的枪口。的确他的衣服上还残留着大量血液，但是 ……

被亚兰德尔打伤的右耳完好如初。本应遭狙击之处毫发无伤。要说的哪里不对劲 —— 他只是有点不自然地眯起右眼。无论如何，都与亚兰德尔“重伤者”的预想相去甚远。

-

被卸下车门、沾满鲜血的 suv 尽管已经失去了作为交通工具的能力，空调却还在照常运作。广播电台发出健康的滋滋声，女人的话在噪音中若隐若现。电波在开到桥上时跟丢了一阵，此时似乎又重新抵达了天线。

大家好 …… 今 …… 好天 …… 气 ……

毕竟不能放着亚兰德尔不管。将艾黛尔贾特与两位负伤警员交给亚修照料，贝雷丝携带武器，谨慎地越过了卡车。

“尽管今天的瓦利风和日丽，但是很可惜，为出行的大家带来突发消息一则：梅登堡大桥中段发生了事故，车辆拥堵。目前事故现场地详细情况尚不明确，当地警方与记者正赶往现场，之后为您做详细报道 …… ”

风和日丽，贝雷丝在经过那辆车时被那个词抓住了。她现在才倏地意识到今天的天气有多好，后方的车辆排成长龙，而大桥下方清澈的河流却无论何时都无阻奔腾。扎纳德的环境也很好，晚上繁星璀璨，沿着溪水栖息着无数野生动物。城市的晚上只有红眼航班的灯光冒充星座，少数适应了现代生活的生物在潮湿和肮脏的缝隙里出没。但为什么她能在后者的怀抱里安眠，前者却总是在她的噩梦里徘徊。

鲜血顺着路面蔓延到她的脚边。她顺着血路望去，红色条纹的尽头，一具凄惨的尸体倒在晴空之下。她看不清他的脸，那里像是被割草机开过一般模糊。整个死状都相当惊人，唯一清晰的只有他大约是胸腔位置立着的一把奇特的匕首。

“姐姐？”

她应声抬起头。和她说话的人离尸体大约五米，正对她露出单纯的笑容。

姐姐，会这么称呼她的只有一个人。但不是这个人。她的弟弟更年幼，更无知。他没有杀过比鸟大的动物。女孩发育比男孩早，所以她一直记得自己比他要高一点，该仰视的不是她。最重要的是，他应该有和自己一样深色的头发和深蓝色的眼睛，你那个滑稽的绿色是怎么回事？

“我很想再和你说会话。但是我的狗，它的眼睛坏了。那个叫卡斯帕尔的孩子劲真大，它视网膜脱落。”

他的声音很轻。比那个时候低沉。当然了，他是男人了。男人，她带着嘲弄在心中重复，一个因为有一点特别所以十岁被轮奸，十五岁和不同的男人鬼混，二十岁被奉为女神和母亲的，男人。

“ …… 当然，你知道我能治好它，可是它不太机灵，所以要不要就让它坏着呢？坏了眼睛的狗会不会更让人觉得可怜，所以也更可爱？”

她一动不动，那个男人牵着帝弥托利的手上了一辆车。她记下了车牌号，不过其实也没什么用处。车牌本身一定是假的。再说车牌号用于追迹，她不用查就对于它会开向哪里一清二楚。

“改天见，贝雷丝。”

车子发动，然后离去了。她的视线追着着那辆车，或许她没有盯着任何东西看。桥下的河水发出细微的流动声，又一阵舒适的风吹过她的脸颊，同时也送来刺鼻的血腥味。她怔怔地摸索自己的口袋，才想起来她不是那个在墓室里穿着白裙子发抖的女孩了。她是艾斯纳警探，她有防弹衣保护自己，还带了手枪。她在找的是对讲机。贝雷丝按下通讯频道，贝雷丝！老师！长官！嘈杂的声音中，她只是开口陈述所见的事实。

“是我。我发现了沃克哈尔特 . 冯 . 亚兰德尔的尸体。”

17

贝雷特并没有完全躺在地上，一个男人从背后抱住他充当坐垫，拉开他的腿将阴茎送进他的身体里。他的胸口跨着另一人，正把第二根性器往他的嘴里放。

贝雷特的手被拉去服侍更多的性器，他也不太明白自己在和几个人性交。比起手中的器物，贝雷特更喜欢嘴里和身体里的东西。他知道怎么扭动屁股，只要和喘息同步收紧喉咙，让两边的肉棒都在同时嵌进他喜欢的地方，他的身体就能给出最好的反应，让男人们更积极地抽动它们，重复获得快乐的体验。相比之下，手上就没有那种乐趣，所以有时候贝雷特的手会停下。虽然只要提醒他，他就会想起来动作，乖顺地为其他阴茎挤汁。

很多时候，都需要男人们像这样自己开发他身体的用途。除了手，贝雷特身上还有个现成的好例子：他身材颀长，有一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖在他的身上，并不显得丰腴。但在褪去衣物之后，能发现他的胸部微肿，乳头红肿地立起，在白皙的胸口引人注目。粉红色的乳晕是常年吮吸培育的后果，所以他在夏季也穿得层层叠叠，不然无法遮住因摩擦立起的果实。还好他既不上学也不参加任何需要这么做的活动，不然以这种身体，贝雷特恐怕根本在他人面前换装而不暴露自己的遭遇。

此时男人们也忍不住低头，将嘴唇移动至等待欢饮的胸口。如母亲的一般的女神，男人膜拜着张开嘴，对敏感的柔肌立起牙齿。哺乳，听上去只是吮吸这么无害的动作，可人们使用吸管时也忍不住将塑料咬个稀烂，吮奶更是需要咬住整个乳头和乳晕，挤压内在的乳腺向外拉扯。贝雷特含着肉棒发出压抑的悲鸣，却着实比对方的阴茎在手上的时候让他关心他。他没有乳汁，却依旧可以给予不输溢出奶水的慈爱。他因为口中的阴茎阻挡而无法低头，只能将眼珠向下滚去，极力看着啃咬他胸部的男人们。曾握住他阳具的手温柔地插进他们的头发，表示他对他的关爱。胸部的刺激增加了他的感度，腿间性器拔出又进入的存在更加鲜明。他略微抬起腰，配合对方的动作落下腰。

即使看不见对方的脸，他也认识体内的这根。不长，但是宽度值得肯定。贝雷特还喜欢它刚好会在前列腺附近弯起的地方，独特的压迫感产生的快感并非太强烈的刺激，而是漫长细腻的流水，绵延的快乐最适合融化疼痛与喜悦的边界。

伏在贝雷特胸口的男人在吮吸时不忘用手揉捏、聚拢那处的脂肪。由于终日被雄性拥抱的缘故，尽管贝雷特的胴体从两肋开始都是骨线都清晰可见的纤瘦，胸部却能在男人手中微微聚成少女似的隆起。

其他男性能享有成为母亲的至福吗？至少贝雷特为自身的变化兴奋不已。他的喉咙和后穴都为此颤抖，很快，包裹的肉棒都在腔内爆发出了浓厚的白浆。正在口交的对象并不想逼迫贝雷特喝下那些，在射精时就退了出来。然而男人实在太期待贝雷特腔内，口中，或仅仅是皮肤的感觉，好像没有它们他就已经无法高潮：他积攒多日的液体有相当的量，即使拔出还仍有大量液体落在贝雷特的脸上，随着贝雷特因被内射的触感而仰起的下颚逆流进他的头发里。

贝雷特伸出舌头，舔走舌尖能够到地方的精液，品尝着那腥苦味道的时候，后腔的肉棒也结束了射精。他懒散地动了动腰，这个男的通常射得不深，所以贝雷特通常会欢迎他先来。阴茎从洞口滑出，喷涌的浊液铺洒地面。

口中暂时空了出来，他终于可以低头。看见自己被挤捏变形的胸部，沾染体液的嘴角微微扬起。他拍打着胸前男人的脑袋：很遗憾我贫瘠的乳房再怎么咬也不会有东西的，但是我的嘴和腿永远为你打开，你想要哪一个？

如母亲的女神，赐予宽恕和救赎。他的孩子放开了乳头，选择将贝雷特拉到自己的身上，膨胀的性器挤进贝雷特的后孔。刚被涂抹过精液的黏膜感受重新填充进肠道的质量，贝雷特刚刚未能抵达高潮的身体迟来地吐出精液，后穴一阵阵紧缩。带着情热顶点的迷离，他对其他人张开嘴。如果有人希望，他会舔任何送到嘴边的东西。

又一个男人靠近他。他的胯间肿得厉害，盯着那处，贝雷特微微移动酸痛的下颚咽下口水。但对方只是流着泪下跪，握住他的手。妈妈，拥有母亲之名的女神，他哭着说，我们将一切献给您。他捧起他翠色的发束亲吻，不顾上面沾染的污浊粘液，请带领我们去向乐园。

贝雷特暂时闭上了嘴巴，同情地看着他。和看向残疾的猫，溺水的鸟一样。它们会不会想不应该走向那个车轮下，不应该被闪耀的湖面吸引坠入？可若不追逐猎物到车道上，猫会饿死；长途飞行之中若不饮水，鸟会渴死。选择，舍弃，选择，舍弃，不停地选择，不停舍弃，那就是残酷的生命。射在他嘴里的男人因错误的投资破产；后穴那根阴茎的主人因战后应激综合症伤害了他的妻女，离婚判决与之后的保护令规定他再也不许靠近她们，从此他孤家寡人，身无分文；吸吮他胸部的男人被卷进官司背负债务 ……

类似经历的不幸数不胜数，贝雷特统统为他们感到抱歉。他回握住男人的手，用嘴唇触碰他粗糙的指尖。马上他们的夙愿就会实现，他微笑，先用他的身体暂且忍耐。等待，等待苏谛斯带回一切。无法愈合的伤口也会想起组织被戕害之前的模样，老妪的破镜也会重新映照出少女与故人热恋的美丽影子。贝雷特顺着他的手，摸到男人的胯间。让我吻你，为你的阴茎和灵魂消肿。

没有理由拒绝，男人感激地拉住他的手臂。分享贝雷特的男人们互相交流了几句，身下的男人抽出性器，将贝雷特翻了过来。仅仅是这样的动作，大量黏液就从他的里面被晃了出来。贝雷特被做成趴伏在地的姿势，然后，男人抬高他的臀部，重新从身后插入他。同样的形状和热度，却是和刚才截然不同的感触。粘膜敏感的反馈让贝雷特牙关松弛，也更方便其他人将肉块送进慈母的嘴中。

贝雷特又被新的阴茎填满了。同时，异常肿起的胸部再度被指甲或是牙齿拉扯（他麻木的乳头已经分不出来），不同的男性器驯服他的喉咙，各有特色的肉棒在他的内脏里拓下各自的形状，他在每一次被称为仪式的性交中被他人的欲望打制和重塑。他是他们的母亲。他是他们的女神。他是他们的妻子 …… 他是他们希望的任何东西。这项义务陪伴他成长。被人们这么使用时，更是有一股熟悉的朦胧睡意侵袭了他。这是一种乡愁。被这么对待，满足任何人的欲望才是自己应有的模样。这是他的家，他的故乡。腥湿的精液，却也终将引导胎儿抵达羊水，他安心地闭上了眼睛。

“ …… 师”

“老师。”

“嗯 …… ”

贝雷特看见金色的影子，然后用手臂把它揽进怀中继续睡眠。他一个人住很长一段时间了，并不是经常有人来叫醒他。但是他养过两任的狗，它们会在早上用爪子扒拉他，他也总是这么对待它们。

狗是其他人给他的，他从它们小时候就开始养。给他狗的男人几乎被人称为怪人，他独自居住，和一大群狗在一起。有人还说他放任狗啃食了他的女友，因为她没有照顾好它们。看在他没有被捕的份上，那可能是个谣言，但他对狗的热爱可见一斑。

贝雷特对任何信徒对他说的话都很有兴趣，他喜欢和人说话。因为他很少有自己的想法，所以对不同的人，他擅长寻找任何让他们觉得开心的话来回应，哪怕前后矛盾。他也耐心听这个男人的话。

你很特别，男人对贝雷特说，我很少和人类相处得这么愉快。愉快之后，顺理成章，他们滚上床。宠物犬们好奇地看着他们的主人和陪他们玩的友好陌生人扭在一块，发出低吼和哭声。男人在做了一次之后还不尽兴，教贝雷特怎么在狗面前翘起臀部张开腿，模仿一条 …… 不，就是成为一条发情的母狗。你比我的女友更棒，他抚摸贝雷特含着他阴茎而鼓起的脸颊，看着大型犬的毛覆在他的腰上。不光是指和你做爱的感觉，还因为你没有像她一样拒绝它们。她活该倒在雪地里，被可怜饥饿的流浪狗啃掉遗体。贝雷特在喉咙里发出温顺的咕噜声，以表示他的受宠若惊。

之后他依旧经常拜访男人，他们熟络得很快，男人相信并喜欢他，甚至愿意将最重要的家人分给贝雷特。他将幼犬放进贝雷特的怀里，小家伙往他的怀里拱，贝雷特为手中的触感发出纯粹的笑声。

他喜欢你，男人带着一种奇怪的笑容说，他是操过你的公狗的孩子。

“哇，谢谢，你真好。那我可以给他起名字吗？”

贝雷特只是这么回应。

“米尔顿。呵呵，你好啊，米尔顿～”

“老师，起来。”

“啊 …… 帝弥托利。”

他看清楚面前的东西了。金发的高大青年被他拉倒在床上，正用蓝色的单眼带着苦笑注视他。他只有一只眼睛，另外一只被包在医用眼罩下，彻底丧失了正常的视力。

大约一周前，他杀死艾黛尔贾特的计划又一次失败了，虽然意外有了其他收获，可作为惩罚、或是兴趣使然，贝雷特没有帮他治疗。帝弥托利也放任视力恶化。这是他们共同导致的结果。我们，共同，贝雷特很喜欢自己的用词，带着柔软的表情温和地抚摸帝弥托利带伤的眼睛。

“早上了？”

“已经十点了。”

帝弥托利回答他。

昨晚贝雷特并没有回家，他告诉过自己是因为他有工作，所以帝弥托利只是像任何一只狗那样等着贝雷特。他开始在沙发上打瞌睡，直到被内线电话叫醒让他去教会。很遗憾他到的时候工作很明显没有结束，男人们沉迷于贝雷特，在帝弥托利看来，他们几乎像一群挂在母亲身上的幼年负鼠。原始，低等，闹癫痫。虽然如此形容，他没有任何轻蔑之意，也许自己也是如此吧。他在一旁等待，思考要如何照顾不省人事的贝雷特。还好他在最初就得到过参考。一切结束的时候，他先把他的嘴清理干净，小心地不让贝雷特已经出血的胸口再受到摩擦，把他背了回去。到家后，他把他放进浴缸，将手伸到贝雷特的腿间，从里面引出粘稠的体液。也许是他手指太深，贝雷特睁开哭肿的眼睛。他张了张嘴，发不出声音，而帝弥托利知道他想说什么。我自己处理过了，圣堂里你失去意识的时候，他回答。贝雷特满意地点了点头，继续睡了下去，直到早上十点。

“可是今天有什么事忙着做吗？”

贝雷特从床上起来，揉了揉眼睛。

“蕾雅夫人说你有位特别的客人，让你去见她。”

帝弥托利说，他尝试搀扶贝雷特站立，但他伸出手时，发现昨晚的部分痕迹虽然在贝雷特身上还有所保留，真实受伤的证明却已经消失不见。贝雷特看起来很困只是因为他真的很困，他的机体上没有留下任何真正的后遗症。

即使如此，面对向自己伸出的手，贝雷特依旧很高兴地握住了它，轻巧站起的身姿更证实了帝弥托利的想法。

“客人？”

“ …… 她闯了进来，我和其他人一起抓住了她。是那天在桥上看见我们的女人。”

听见这句话，贝雷特更是容光焕发，丝毫没有刚在昨晚经历了能对其他人造成各方面严重伤害的轮暴的模样。姐姐，他的声音因兴奋颤抖，姐姐 …… 贝雷丝回来了！帝弥托利从来没看到过他这么激动的样子，他把手放在胸前握紧，作出受到鼓舞的动作，他握住他的手，几乎要抱着他在房间里转起圈。

18

时间是清晨六点。夏季的加尔古玛库天亮得很早，不过比起光亮，贝雷丝是先从热量得知早晨来临的。她从椅子里爬起，毯子被她在睡梦中扔到了地上，她下意识去捡，脖子却因为半夜她输给困意而造就的古怪睡姿而作痛。她不由得扬起声音抱怨了一声，放弃捡起毯子重新栽回座位。

“ …… ”

本来就是因为温度上升她才把毯子才扔掉的，现在颈椎更是针扎一般隐隐散发热痛，给她添乱。她看着天花板发呆，摇晃的视线逐渐转到中央空调的出风口上。

“ …… 空调。”

她说。

警署正式的上班时间是八点半。提前两个小时打开它不会被训斥的，贝雷丝撑着椅子站起来，视野天旋地转，她扶着墙壁来到遥控面板前，把头靠在墙壁上，用尽力气让懒得打开的指节按下启动键。

“贝雷丝？”

此时，她从身后听见男人的声音。空调面板就在办公室入口的玄关上。卡斯帕尔和佩特拉住进了医院，亚修请了半天假去看望他们（顾及到他的心理状况，他最终被给予了全天假期）。亚修是个和谁都合得来的年轻人，心思细腻，挂念所有同伴。他怕佩特拉无法对护士传达自己的意思，更怕卡斯帕尔冒失地把自己的住院时间延长一倍。所以能来的只有一个人：我们的西提斯警长，他一向来得这么早吗？

“早，头儿。”

贝雷丝向他挥挥手。

“ …… ”

西提斯没有回话。他看看办公室，又看看贝雷丝，然后对她晃了晃手里的塑料袋。

“三明治和苹果汁。要吗？”

“要。”

“今年 1 月，贾拉提亚的一名司机失踪。 4 月，弗琉姆一名超市员工失踪。 6 月，艾吉尔地区的一家五口下落不明 …… ”

西提斯在意的除了贝雷丝一团糟的桌子，掉落的毛毯，还有被从小会议室拖到门口的白板。它被翻出了不怎么被使用的那一面。他一直没有注意那一面，原来那里还写着这种东西。除去其他辖区拿来的这些失踪案件的资料，伊艾里扎案也被记录在案。最下方的 13/21 ？肯定不是日期 …… 最上方写着什么“女神苏生之仪”？这听起来像狂热者发行的神怪学小报的标题 ……

“这些和沃克哈尔特 . 冯 . 亚兰德尔的案子也有关吗？”

他把手放在自己的胡须上。前两日的事件报告被她贴在最上方，办公室刚刚采购的绿色磁石和血迹斑斑的现场照片并不协调。

“我认为是的。”

贝雷丝嘴里塞着三明治，含糊不清地说。

“现阶段亚兰德尔的死亡并没有作为系列事件来处理，我以为逮捕帝弥托利 . 亚历山大 . 布雷达德就是一切的关键了。”

“的确。”

贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳已经补足了精神，她总是恢复得很快，已经回到了一直以来说话的腔调，还满意地摸了摸自己的胃。

吞食三明治和饮用饮品的比例应该是多少，这种事情没有人规定，但绝对不应该像她这样。西提斯听她说话的时候掏了掏自己的口袋，想要确定他还剩多少零钱，掏出几张纸币和硬币的时候也带出了一张收银条。他用同情的目光看着收银条上已经不存在于世界上的当事鸡蛋三明治和苹果汁，默默攥紧了钞票。

“可警察总是在一切都晚了以后出场。”

“你听起来好像不太满意。”

“我怀疑这还会导致更多的案子。”

“我知道。亚修把你拜托他调查的东西也备份给了我。我明白帝弥托利的事 …… 他是个复仇者，他尝试夺走一切他怨恨的，如今终于干掉了他最大的敌人。他只要逍遥法外，就会将毒手伸向更多他认为的相关者，甚至是完全无关的普通民众，包括他两次未能如愿杀害的艾黛尔贾特。我们已经尽我们所能向相关人员提出了警告和保护。”

西提斯向白板望去，他正了正自己的手表。

“可这是什么意思？伊艾里扎 …… 纵使他是弗琉姆家的人，是他自己引起了不相关人员的死亡，而且自杀了。帝弥托利也要为他负责？”

“不，布雷达德的确不需要承担这个责任。”

贝雷丝走上前去。她举起板擦，代替指示棒，重申了这些照片所代表事件的关系。

“如果他们是平行关系，一同被包括在一个更大的犯罪计划之内呢？”

“这只是猜测对吧？”

“ …… ”

贝雷丝吸了口很长的气，她的头发被晃到了面颊边上，西提斯看不清她的侧脸。她擦掉了白板上的标题，那个原本写着什么“仪式”之类的词的地方。

“是。”

她要怎么凭空揭发一个表面清正权威，内里的存在又不为人所知的巨型宗教？她用那口很长的气只说了一个词，然后又换气了。

“没有任何证据，证人显示它和我们的案子有关。不可能得到任何搜查许可。就当是我的阴谋论幻想吧。”

“也不能否定这个可能性。如果我们能直接询问帝弥托利。”

西提斯又一次强调正当的流程。

“贝雷丝，我明白你的心情。或许你已经预料到了更多死亡，你可以阻止却不能。我们总是带着那种期望选择这个职业，希望能够阻止什么，挽救什么，相信自己有行正确之事的义务和能力 …… ”

西提斯慢慢地说。他想到了什么，犹豫着该不该提起。

“正义感。我很像我的父亲？”

贝雷丝笑了。

“没关系，你可以那么说。每个人都那么说。我也为他自豪。”

“不要做傻事，贝雷丝。”

西提斯把双手放进口袋，贝雷丝看见他抖了下肩膀。

“专注于追踪帝弥托利的下落，或者等待一件露出马脚的事件发生。我们就是在一切都晚了以后出场。”

阿洛伊斯在四十岁左右的太太们当中非常有人气，他因此熟知女性杂志上的心理学废话：注意你丈夫的肢体言语 …… 当他和你说话时把手插进口袋，这代表退缩，无把握 ……

“阿嚏！”

西提斯迅速用手肘捂住嘴。

“女神啊，空调你开了多少度？”

…… 或者他只是单纯觉得冷。

“ 26 度而已，符合节能规定。”

贝雷丝看了眼出风口。同时，因为舌头在嘴里位置的变动，甘甜的气息涌了上来，她少见地开始回顾入腹食物的味道。老大居然喜欢苹果汁，她想。也对，芙莲也喜欢苹果茶，父女之间就是有这种奇怪的联系。她笑着摇了摇头，走向办公室的出口。

“对不起，我应该知道那是你的早饭。谢谢，轮到我还给你了。”

西提斯对部下的话不置可否，独自进入独立办公室放下自己的公文包，也有可能是因为那里比较好遮掩肚子发出的叫声。不过不用太过担心这点，贝雷丝已经出门。确认到了这一点之后，西提斯重新从自己的办公室出来，来到那块白板的前面。

-

亚修 . 多蓝在投喂了卡斯帕尔数顿加餐（大于三顿）、说服护士帮帮佩特拉换了在布里吉特风水学中有所忌讳的病房装饰后和他的朋友告别，走出加尔古玛库综合医院的时候已经是晚上七点左右了。他长长叹了口气，虽然疲倦，却不觉得消耗心神。他们伤得不严重，很快就能出院。出院的同时能不能回到工作岗位另说，但至少目前而言短时间内的恢复情况对于不留下后遗症至关重要。

的确不算太严重，他握紧了自己的手，隔着冷汗抚摸枪托与扳机的触感他还是难以遗忘。但已经远超出了他们在行动前估算的损失。原来他甚至不认为自己有对人开枪的可能。但通过狙击镜，他看见同事被撞开了惊人的距离，他听见贝雷丝以他从未听过的语调大喊射击，朝他的身体射击！

自己的手比脑袋冷静。亚修被这么评论过，如今他相信这是真的。他开枪，击中帝弥托利的身体，换弹，开枪 …… 他忘记自己重复几次，直到填写报告的时候他才得知是四发。或许是帝弥托利的反应让他失去了开枪的实感，被击中的人应该忍受冲击，痛呼，退缩，而他只是更加愤怒，坚定。他没有作为生物自保的理智，却知道何时撤退 —— 仅仅是为了下一次屠杀。

“ …… ！”

也许是因为太过投入思考，他差点撞上栏杆才停下脚步。前方道路施工，他念出面前坑洼道路边上的指示牌。他摇了摇头，向小路折返。

十分奇妙，在城市里，熙熙攘攘与冷清无人仅有一根电线杆的距离。亚修出生于贫穷的工业区街巷，而教他读书写字资助他上学的罗纳德先生就住在每天门口能望见的属于资产家们的小丘上。八月份的加尔古玛库正式变得炎热，就算是晚上。他们也都已经换上了夏季制服。阴森小巷的优点也只有狭管效应带来的微风，让它符合其冷清氛围地稍微凉快一点。

“ …… ”

凉快一点。他重复脑中的话。仅仅是一点。他只需要一点。不是这种恶寒。他讨厌恐怖故事，此刻抓住他脊背的是比那个恶劣得多的寒冷。为什么那条街会修路呢？为什么他不换个时间回去呢？为什么他要来这里呢？他在心中混乱地想着，却早就决定好了对策。他平时不会佩枪。他不像女孩们那样至少有一瓶自卫喷雾。他能依赖的只有速度，他回忆起自己在那条工业住宅街上偷鸡摸狗时的经验。他拔开腿准备飞奔，然而已经有什么咬住了他的裤管。他面朝下摔下去。已经太久了，他尝到嘴巴里血液的味道，在皱眉的同时牵扯出一个笑容，他已经离开那条街太久了。有什么靠近了他，是人，他拼尽全力抓住对方，却在看到什么东西之后就被后脑上传来的冲击撞碎了视野。那个东西是狗毛，袭击者的衣服上粘着狗毛。他分得清楚那是狗的毛，罗纳德先生的家族虽然已经没落，但是依旧有能力教他去郊区狩猎数量过多的野兔。他也是因为这样喜欢上射击，被开发出这个特长。猎犬叼回他射中的兔子，罗纳德对他的天赋赞不绝口，老人的羊毛背心上沾满了褐色的狗毛。

罗纳德先生在他高中时去世了，亚修 . 多蓝也不再存在。永远存在的只有关系：猎人，猎狗，和猎物。


	8. Chapter 8

19

扎纳德没有变。水源充沛，空气潮湿。即使是夏天，也不会与热岛效应下的城市一样闷热，甚至很少有住户安装制冷空调机。她熟悉的那个农场，一直从入口蔓延到镇的边缘，篱笆破损与修补的场所都和二十年前一样。除去最基础的供水供电与支持生产的工具，纵使时光荏苒，这个地方好像抗拒改变一般维持原样。与加尔古玛库大修道院如出一辙的教会依旧醒目，以其洁白的石制尖顶冒犯天空。也许镇上的时间真的因女神的力量而停驻了，她自虐地想。

她瞥了眼周围的信徒。他们态度疏远，却也暂时算得上彬彬有礼。她没有做越界的事，仅仅是将不愿再工作的破车抛弃在谷间荒野中，徒步循父亲留下的地图寻找儿时居住地的场所。当她被捉住时，她也没有任何反抗，更说明来意：让她见贝雷特，让她见蕾雅。信徒看她的表情将信将疑。能说出贝雷特的名字不稀奇，可蕾雅已经从世间隐去身姿让位多年，而这个闯入者看起来那么年轻。直到另一人给出了反应，让她跟他们走 —— 在端详她的面孔好一会之后。相比他年轻的同侪，那个人有一点上年纪，认识自己并不奇怪。

他们窃窃私语，不时向她投来古怪的视线。蕾雅究竟是怎么和他们描述杰拉尔特和他的女儿、贝雷特的长姊的？她记得蕾雅本来的算盘，双生子在任何地方都有特殊的含义，有人视之为不吉，而他们被视作尊贵的存在：贝雷特是女神的转世，那与他分担灵魂的自己便是女神的使者。也许那些目光在责骂她为叛徒，或者他们会不会也期待可以和对待贝雷特一样侵犯她？她习惯那种下流的目光了，约她出去的男人们比起脸总是盯着她的胸部看，无论她穿的是什么（所以她干脆把它露出来了，这是后话）。

要看就看好了，她更在意那个在最外围的那个金发年轻人，加尔古玛库话题中心的连环杀手，帝弥托利 . 亚里山大 . 布雷达德。他的目光比其他人率直很多，这不是夸赞。男人在失去一只眼睛后变得更有压迫感，独眼表明即使受伤他的执念也不会停下，帝弥托利几乎能用眼神拷问他人 —— 比如要她吐出艾黛尔贾特的下落。不过在他能够这么做之前，他就被支走了。那时她正好被看守送到通往大教堂的坡道前，她看到他走一条木质栈道离开，隐约想起那里能望见、通往他们以前的家。她被推挤背后催促行走，摇摇头把那栋带花园的洋房忘在身后。

他们看似已经靠近大圣堂了，其实那并非真正的目的地。她心中有数。最适合关起谁的地方除了禁闭室还有哪里呢，它距离大教堂本栋有一些距离，是小时候的贝雷特经常去的地方，真正总是惹麻烦的她倒全数逃过了被赶到这里的结局，重点在于不把规则当一回事。

如她所想，她被要求走进那个房间等待。她是第一次来。她先被送进去，被按在一张双人沙发里，然后才有人帮她在打开灯的同时关上了门。她的眼睛被突如的光芒刺痛了一瞬，然后为面前的景象失去了言语。这个房间，仅仅是装潢，倒的确设备齐全。有床，桌子，有数个陈列架，甚至还有独立的简易卫生间。（投入女神的抱拥吧向她乞求宽恕二十一名使者啊用身心献礼当女神重返大地之时所有生者和死者的灵魂都将被招待至神的国度）然而这些都不是问题，问题在于墙壁。她站起来，用手指抚摸过墙壁上的字母。（那里有人类诞生之初的永远宁静即使暗路漫漫灵魂受困于无光之都赞颂其名吧向其祈祷吧苏谛斯的恩泽带来永恒的光明。）她抚摸的地方仅仅是最顺手的地方，一小部分。那些字符 …… 经书密密麻麻抄满了四面。（她是万物的支柱所有有灵之物的母亲迷途的孩子啊倾听女神的声音她的启示从诱惑中将我等拯救。）虽然有些地方能看见别的，比如笔迹稚拙的图画，关于森林，溪流，花和小鸟。这也许是贝雷特仅存的玩心，但是这些也被毛骨悚然的诗句覆盖而很难看出来了。

“ …… ”

贝雷丝慢慢地退回了床边，力气被从膝盖抽走，她坐在床里，把手肘支在大腿上，她的眼睛很痛。

-

“贝雷丝？”

贝雷丝从床铺中转了转脑袋。她不是没有认出这个声音。正是因为知道是什么人来了，她才觉得格外无力。她缓慢地支起手肘，从床上起身。

“真的是姐姐。”

进入房间的男人对她笑得开心，她却对着面前的那张脸发怔，解离的感觉如白纸上的墨点在她的视野里晕开。这个人有反射大量光线而近乎发光的浅绿色头发，已经比记忆里更锐利的五官，他在瓦利的大桥上制造尸体 …… 这个男人只能是贝雷特。

她很多次在镜子前想象异性版本的自己，但是实际上贝雷特已经完全超出了她的任何预测。他们长得一点也不像了，唯一能成为联系的发色和瞳色也被剥夺。他们是两个人，是男人和女人，犯罪者和警官。贝雷特对她伸出手，贝雷丝下意识想要躲避，可理智阻止了她。还不是时候，顺从，无论他做什么 …… 她对自己说。不过贝雷特的手也并没有落在她的身体上，而是摸走了她口袋里的东西。

“这是扎纳德的地图吗？”

贝雷特翻着手中的纸张。那是被贝雷丝撕下的笔记的几页。

“你怎么弄到的？蕾雅在保守秘密上做得很好，没有人允许做出这些记录。”

“ …… 你不记得杰拉尔特的笔迹了？”

贝雷丝小声问。或许她没有大声说话的力气。

“他来找你好多次。是他写在笔记上的。”

“爸爸 …… ”

贝雷特抬起了眉毛，点了点下巴，似乎是接受了这个回答。他用脸凑近地图，轻轻触摸纸张因笔尖用力而造成的凹陷，把鼻子埋进纸张中。有什么可闻的呢，那里不剩一点父亲甚至墨水的味道，倒是可能带着贝雷丝在家里用的杀虫药剂的仿冒柑橘味。他吸进满满一口那种怪味，然后问她：

“他还好吗？”

贝雷特问的时候有意捊过自己的头发，一缕发丝落在他的眼前。仪式改变了他的长相，他的身体，这是她（苏谛斯）存在的证明。不同于那些不是时候的拜访，他现在已经可以向父亲介绍她了，她是真实存在的，他不是一个满脑子妄想的缺陷者。贝雷特终于愿意把属于自己的记忆打开一条缝，那是自己的手还只能包住父亲两根手指的时候。父亲把他放到肩头，他的腿在中年男人肩上，只有和杰拉尔特在一起时这才不是和性交有关的动作。他把贝壳，花瓣，发夹 …… 各种各样贝雷丝觉得好看的玩意都放在父亲的头上，而他的姐姐一边递出更多东西，一边对父亲的模样咯咯直笑，男人无奈地接受着双胞胎的恶作剧 ……

“他死了。”

贝雷丝的声音打断了他的回忆。

“为了救一个男孩把自己搭了进去，可他的家人甚至拒绝和我见面。”

她还笑了。虽然不应该笑，但她就是笑了。杰拉尔特，富有同情与正义之心，人们对他的死惋惜又尊敬。贝雷丝就对那些评价这么微笑，然后独自收起那些不能用不能吃的冠冕与奖章。所有人都认为这个男人有着高尚的理由，只有贝雷丝想问杰拉尔特是不是因为那男孩让他想起贝雷特。可最终杰拉尔特什么都没来得及说就失去意识直至被宣告死亡，所以这仅限于猜测，贝雷丝没法对贝雷特关于他们父亲的死再多说些什么。

房间里只有他们两人，她的话如此清晰，一字一句传到贝雷特的耳朵里，只要它们不是摆设，他根本没有听不到的可能性。贝雷特低下头，没有发出任何声音。他的手指不停地摩擦手中的地图，发现纸张的边缘有被撕下的痕迹。

“ …… 你破坏了他的遗物？”

喔，居然问这个？当然得弄下来了。她不可能带着这么厚一本笔记到处跑。她选择孤身一人来到扎纳德，可能再也回不去，她不希望父亲好不容易保留下的其他部分也和她一样回不去，至少她只拿走自己要用的东西，父亲的亲笔地图是她最后的护身符。

也许撕下它看起来的确不那么文雅。

“为了方便找你。”

“ …… ”

贝雷特放下手里的地图。前发依旧遮住他的眼睛，她看不出他要往哪里看或者做什么。

直到她感觉自己被掰住肩膀压在了床上。

“你干什么？”

贝雷丝不是没有和男友或女友交往过。但是贝雷特不像和她用过同一张床的任何人，任何男女。他就是自己的弟弟。她不舒服地动了动脑袋，她的长发被压住了。

“我们可以挽回一切。”

他的腿挤进她的膝盖间，五官拼凑出了笑容。仅仅是拼凑出来了，贝雷丝没觉得她能形容它为“贝雷特在笑”。

“只要有你的帮助，我们就能快速地完成仪式，到时候我们什么都能得到。我失去的时间 …… 我杀死的所有人，帝弥托利的家人 …… 还有杰拉尔特。”

“ …… ”

先不说那些疯话是不是可以成真。为了取回一切所以抛弃一切？因为可以恣意扭转结果所以可以随便夺走他者的生命？贝雷丝不理解更不会赞同那个做法。她保持沉默，等待贝雷特继续说些什么。

“贝雷丝，你是处女吗？”

“什么？”

刚刚还不是在说仪式的事情吗？贝雷丝已经被搞糊涂了。

“虽然我不是 …… 但我从未和女性上过床。如果你介意，不用担心这点。”

他看向别处，似乎是有些害羞地说。

“你知道我们加深彼此联系的方式。我也想和你做爱，姐姐，最好能怀孕。最好是和我们一样的双胞胎。然后我来做爸爸，你是妈妈 …… ”

“你真的疯了，贝雷特。”

“我没有。贝雷丝，接受我，和我再一次成为家人。”

贝雷特回过头来，认真看进她的眼睛。

“姐姐，答应我吧。就当是对我的补偿，你不是对我觉得抱歉吗？”

“ …… ”

贝雷丝经常觉得很难和弟弟沟通，他人格单薄，自尊低下，能若无其事将自己的痴态暴露在任何人面前，自然能说出这种无耻得不好应付的话来。更让人恼火的是，他是对的。过去的十年间，她无时不刻觉得抱歉，后悔，愧对父亲和她自己。

见她没有明显的抵抗，贝雷特抓住她的手，与她十指扣紧。异性双胞胎平坦和丰满的胸口抵在一起。浅色的青丝落进贝雷丝的头发里，他轻吻她的眼睛。他用另一只手掀起她的衣服，确认过内衣的款式，把手伸到贝雷丝背后要去解开它。他的确没有与女性交往过，但曾有人送他类似的玩意希望他穿上。在做爱的时候那个人从不会它们好好脱下来，而是把布料撇到一遍，只露出他的半个胸部，内衣的蕾丝边缘卡在他肿胀的乳头上。内裤也是，它被推开，仅呈出要用的地方。那晚过后那套内衣就不能再用了，所幸他还是学会了怎么穿，怎么脱，现在也能解开别人的。

“ …… 、”

他听见贝雷丝的声音里混进了柔软的东西，类似于恐惧的前兆。没事的，贝雷丝，他安慰，我也曾经很害怕，但我保证会温柔。

“对不起，贝雷特。”

在听见这句话的同时，贝雷特猛地停止了温柔的触摸，以无法看清的速度束缚住女人的手。就算是贝雷丝也觉得那简直是不可思议的动作，她因手部关节被扭过去而发出痛呼。谁说男人的床上最好得手的？精彩的擒拿，她吃痛地为贝雷特的握力呲牙，却也不禁给予了高评价。啊，是的，女神转世的安危十分重要，蕾雅至少会让贝雷特学会如何自卫，有必要时亲自排除他的威胁。所以贝雷特其实随时可以拒绝施加在他身上的性暴行 …… 不做只是他全身心都接受这些。贝雷丝唾弃自己曾经有过的一丝同情。她的小刀掉在了床边，贝雷特握住她的手腕在她的头顶，她被压制得纹丝不动，而对方的表情却不符合动作显得极为悲伤。

“为什么？”

贝雷特的声音颤抖。

“为什么这么做？我们明明可以和好。”

“我做不到，贝雷特。一直以来 …… 我都对那天的事情感到后悔。”

“不用后悔，姐姐，我都原谅了 …… ！我原谅你了，姐姐。所以和我一起 …… ”

“你好像搞错什么了，贝雷特。”

贝雷丝开口，她的声音冷若冰霜。

即使形态扭曲，贝雷特自幼被爱与尊敬着长大。蕾雅虽然对他严格，却也总是对他抱有积极的期待。贝雷特从来没听过有人这么对他说话，一点感情也没有，好像他是一团物质，一堆不值一提的垃圾。

“我不是你养的狗，不需要知道你的态度。我的忏悔只属于我自己。我后悔的是那天我选择了逃走。”

她说。

“ —— 我应该抓住你的手，然后狠狠把你扔进水里，在那个时候就把你淹死。”

“诶？”

贝雷特从嘴里发出不解的音节，表情空白，模样有些滑稽。他好像完全不能理解贝雷丝的话。不理解也没关系，这里只有他们两个人，一个说话，一个就得听着，只要贝雷丝还能说，她会继续说。你的存在是错误的，这个世界不需要那种能力。父亲最后的愿望都是阻止你。我被父亲唯一赋予的使命就是找到你然后杀了你。

“ …… ”

贝雷特松开了她的手，顺着床单滑下去，最后跪在地上。他捂住自己的耳朵不断摇头，拒绝听见贝雷丝的声音。泪水从眼睛里出来。从小到大没有人对他这么说过，他什么都没做错，他一直听话，他能让任何人高兴，没有人对他发火，没有人不喜欢他，他总是被认同的。姐姐会回来。父亲也总有一天会理解他 ——

“啊啊 …… 啊啊啊啊啊 …… ”

贝雷丝尝试活动麻痹的双手，重拾武器刺杀贝雷特。可也许是刚才的声音惊动了门外的信徒，他们涌入房间，在看见地上的小刀之后将贝雷丝控制住。他们将她压倒在地，收走武器，粗鲁地搜过她的身体，确认没有其他危险以后，再将她拘束在椅子上。贝雷特坐在地上看着她遭遇这一切，他歪着头，有泪水挂在他的下颚，但是眼泪已经随着他的主意改变而止住了。

“一开始就应该对你这么做的，可我没有 …… 我是真的希望你有可能答应我。”

也许他们打了她，或者磕到了哪里，贝雷丝的脸上有些红肿，但她看向贝雷特的眼神却是毫无妥协的坚硬。

“我知道你想做什么，贝雷丝。你的目的是杀了我。不过，即使失败也不困扰你，甚至你想被我们杀死。这样你就能名正言顺地让人攻来这里，而且是立刻。因为当发生了针对警察的事件，被害人是自己人的时候，警方内部会将案子的优先级提升到最高。”

她一定是受过表情控制的训练。贝雷丝依旧沉默，视线固定。但是贝雷特可是他的亲弟弟，他知道她关心他说的。

“我不会杀死你的，贝雷丝。但如果你只是希望警察的死，我可以如愿提供。”

“ …… ！”

贝雷丝的脸抽搐了一下。她一定是想到什么了，贝雷特对她那无懈表情上出现的些许裂缝很是满意。

她无能为力。他从地上站起来，来到她的身边，抚摸她脸上的伤口。

“你的朋友们打伤了我的狗。两个也因此住院，一个正在看望他们，在加尔古玛库综合医院。你知道 …… 那些地方一向和我们的关系密切。”

“不”

贝雷丝快速地说，她的声音被贝雷特的手套吸收。

“有什么不行的？你的目的依旧可以达到，只是多死几个人。 …… 对了，姐姐，不来玩吗？你经常和我比谁先跑到家 …… 看看是我们先把尸体凑到 21 个，还是你们先阻止我呢？”

“不行，贝雷特，杀了我 …… 我刚刚差点成功，不应该立即给予惩罚吗？你们不是需要祭品吗 —— ”

“如果最后你还没有改变主意，我会的。”

他温柔地抚摸她的脸，她觉得隐约在视野的角落看见温暖的光。她在那只小知更鸟身上见过。贝雷特治好它，他们放归它。贝雷特又找到它，他为它治疗，为了一遍一遍溺死它。

就和贝雷特现在治疗她一样。

“我没有任何痛恨的人，自然想不出来该杀死谁。所以才需要一条喜欢的指路犬。”

贝雷特说着舔了舔落在自己唇边的泪痕，为它的咸涩抬起眉毛。这让他看起来像个做鬼脸的孩子。不，他就是个孩子，只有孩子是扭曲的，纯粹的，稳固的。他的时间从未自那个夏天前进过，在尸体边，湖泊旁，目送家人离他而去。

“但是现在不同了。”

20

布里吉特是四面环海的岛国，岛上的居民自古以来以渔猎为生，生和死都与海息息相关。丰饶仁慈的海，暴虐残酷的母亲 …… 他们将它拟人化，希望与寻求与自然的沟通，精灵文化应运而生。自然的力量太过无常，且需永远敬畏。仅仅是加热汤锅并不至于煮沸河流，于是他们请求自然分身的精灵寄宿到自己的身上。精灵们来去自由，随心所欲地给予恩泽，即使恶作剧心起也无伤大雅。

佩特拉因此希望病房在窗户和门之间能够畅通无阻，空气流通有利于精灵们活动，治愈她各处挫伤和骨头的愈合，但她绝没有想到这会成为她逃命的通道。她并非是睡眠太浅，只是总能保持高度的警觉心。她习惯于自然当中的生活，只有在树上入睡时她才会放下一点警惕心到保持平衡不从树杈上摔落上去。

自己一定是被噩梦惊醒的，佩特拉想，白衣的护士对患者举刀，这一定不是芙朵拉的独特风俗。她从床铺滚落，撞开了病房的门逃走。半夜的医院走道空无一物，她只能听见日光灯滋滋的电流声，还有被个别吵醒病人的抱怨声。她记得至少办公室有巡夜的护士，可她并没有看见她。她持续地奔跑着，医生嘱咐她不应该动，可是肾上腺素麻痹了任何不适，她有比追溯凶手更紧急的事。

“卡斯帕尔！”

寻找他是必然的任务。如果她的遭遇和他们的身份有关，她担心他的安危。就算无关，在任何情况下，寻找同盟都是最佳的选项。卡斯帕尔的病房在她的楼下，希望他 ——

“这是怎么了 …… ”

“ …… 我们要叫护士来吗？”

“或者医生 …… 还是警察”

她远远就看见了卡斯帕尔的房间，已经过了熄灯时间，但那里却反常地亮起了灯。她已经听见了议论的声音，似乎不是一个好兆头 …… 她来到卡斯帕尔的病房内，同房的病人正围着他的床铺，不安的嘈杂声此起彼伏。

“不，卡斯 …… ”

她推开人们靠近同僚的床铺，却发现床上除了血迹什么都没有。卡斯帕尔不见了。

“是佩特拉小姐吗？”

一个年轻声音响起的同时，气喘吁吁的护士长来到她的跟前。她在病人们中间维持秩序，并向所有人表示嫌疑人已被捉拿归案。医护人员的语速很快，佩特拉只听到零零散散几个词。她转而向那个略微耳熟的女声主人寻求帮助，发现那是前两日向他们求援的女大学生。

“又见面了，佩特拉小姐。”

年轻女性 —— 艾黛尔贾特朝她微笑，脸上却有无法遮掩的倦意。她身边还有另一位佩特拉从未谋面、身着黑色套装的修长女性，在她困惑地扫过对方时向她欠身致意。

“晚上好，艾黛尔贾特小姐。还有 …… ”

“她是拉蒂斯拉瓦。我的随身护卫。”

“你好。”

佩特拉点了点头。

“刚刚我从危险中，逃走了。卡斯帕尔还好吗？”

“他没事。就是可能承担一次额外的入院费用 …… 其他人的。”

艾黛尔贾特转身离开，示意佩特拉跟上。

“很感谢，艾黛尔贾特小姐。但是为什么会在这里？”

“ …… ”

艾黛尔贾特沉默不语，就在佩特拉正苦恼是否是自己不成熟的芙多拉通用语让她难以理解时，走廊尽头传来爆发的大笑。

她的表情舒展开来，是卡斯帕尔的笑声。房间的门没有关，佩特拉撑住门框向内探视，青年快乐的笑容出现在她的面前。房间中还有另外一名黄铜发色的男性，身穿与拉蒂斯拉瓦同样的制服。如果说拉蒂斯拉瓦看起来专业，他则将那身黑衣穿出了质朴亲切之感，这点倒是和不停拍打他的卡斯帕尔气质神似。

“真没想到会在这里见到你，兰道夫！”

“啊啊，真叫人怀念。自从十多年前的家族聚会开始，那时我们的父亲关系还不是那么僵 …… ”

被称作兰道夫的青年被卡斯帕尔的热情打动，不过在陷入更遥远的回忆之前及时被拉蒂斯拉瓦的咳嗽声打断了。

“不 …… 卡斯帕尔先生。伤员不可以这么活动！”

“他是兰道夫。他们都是我向贝尔谷里斯要的新护卫。”

艾黛尔贾特向佩特拉解释道，在她的叔父过世之后，她急忙回到了亚兰德尔的本家，遗嘱的执行，继承权的引继 …… 一堆麻烦事等着她处理。鉴于已经发生的事件，她不得不加强保护自身的力度，而贝尔谷里斯公司好像乐意把握住这个重新证明自己的机会。

“艾黛尔贾特，为什么又回到加尔古玛库？”

“因为我接到了西提斯先生的电话。”

艾黛尔贾特语速极快地回答。

“他问我知道不知道贝雷丝的下落。”

“老大怎么了？”

卡斯帕尔停止了说笑，警惕地质问她。

“她从今天早上开始就下落不明。行动电话无法联系上她，她的邻居说她开车离开了家，之后就不知去向。”

“早上？居然连你都过来了 …… 长官现在还是在找她？”

“直到刚才都是。”

艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛，希望通过吸进足够的氧气来沉下她的心。把自己放在一边快速作出决策是她的特长，但她这次做的准备比往常都多，原因在于她需要抛开的不只是她自己。

“他现在在亚修 . 多蓝的命案现场，无法抽身。”

“什么？！”

卡斯帕尔用了他最大的嗓门喊道。他擅长以敏捷的动作弥补身高的不足，接受信息也出乎艾黛尔贾特意料地快。佩特拉则一瞬间希望自己不懂这门外语，但在意识到无法逃避事实之后攥紧了胸口的衣物。

“亚修，怎么了？”

佩特拉每个字的发音之间几乎都有断层，但她依旧表达出了自己的意思。

“犯人，与贝雷丝的失踪有关？”

“他被袭击杀害了。”

艾黛尔贾特想了想，没有告诉他们年轻警员脑后被重击，浑身是血，胸口还残留刀伤的死状。

“在这附近。七点五十二分接到了群众报案，随后赶到的警方确认了那是他们的同僚。”

卡斯帕尔的过激反应出自他的性格，其实他们比她预想得更快进入了分析模式。自己不该不相信警员的素养，艾黛尔贾特继续陈述她知道的事实。

“随后西提斯希望我能到医院看看你们的情况。和他的担心一致，在你们身上发生了 …… 这样的事。尽管卡斯帕尔逮捕的其中一个袭击未遂者还不愿透露任何消息，但这些事情的关联性已经被证实。”

艾黛尔贾特从口袋中取出了什么东西，展示在众人的面前。

“这是什么？”

“贝雷丝不吝惜给出线索，只是在事情变成这样之前，没有人愿意相信。”

艾黛尔贾特拿出的是一叠文件，上面还带着复印机墨粉的气味。纵横的图画与标示让它看起来是一张地图，背景的浅淡的横格条纹告诉他们复印件的原件来自于笔记本页上的记录。

“你们听过这个叫做德拉克娜溪谷的地方吗？”

-

贝雷特喜欢摸帝弥托利的肌肉，就像喜欢摸狗绒毛下蠕动起伏的皮肤和骨头。在他抓住年轻人的时候，帝弥托利也正把手指掐进他的臀瓣。一面是为了支撑贝雷特的身体，另外也正顺手往两边分开，能把自己的阴茎撞进被剥出的肉穴，将贝雷特的脊背顶到墙壁上。这会让对方的背上留下连绵的淤青，贝雷特只听见骨头中传出砰地一声，几乎为这冲击眼睛翻白。由于腔内同时降临的压迫感很大，贝雷特还可以认为这是自己被操破肚肠的声音。尽管其实完全不是那么回事。

可它让贝雷特能用肠壁以外的地方接受侵犯，告诉他的脑子这个穿刺是多么有力。前列腺被长驱直入地反复碾过，将快乐在更深处打散，奇妙的愉悦冲昏他的头脑。

“啊，哈啊，哈啊，呀啊 …… ”

他有点忘记自己应该吸气还是呼气，不得不用短喘反复尝试，让自己不至于缺氧。明明呼吸都如此困难，他却更加热情地把鼻子埋进帝弥托利的头发里嗅对方的体味。他的手无力掉落在帝弥托利的小臂上，感觉到那里的肌肉又因为注入力量而变得坚硬。帝弥托利再次抬起他的屁股，将自己的性器拔出，重重放下，周而复始。贝雷特被撞得几乎什么都看不见，他只能闻帝弥托利的气味，聆听自己响亮的呻吟，液体的水声，和更多自己被撞开骨头的声音。

他的心中有一种奇特的感情随着被如此操弄与情欲一同骚动。帝弥托利是个优秀的男人，贝雷特喜欢他的高睾酮水平。那为他带来了异常强大的肌肉能力，锻炼有素的体型，让他不得不与难以磨灭的暴力和好斗的天性为伍，可他又偏偏有着顺从谦和的性格。狗，贝雷特不禁要这么想，强壮，有力，却又在数万年前主动服从的动物。尽管和他生活在一个屋檐下，那么听话，与他这么亲热，他依旧无法阻止它们发情，吐舌头，挖洞，标识领地，追逐蜻蜓和蝴蝶。那就只好让它在发情的时候纳入它肿胀的阴茎，在它牙根发痒的时候给它找到东西撕咬。

贝雷特还经常看到人喜欢和狗玩的一种信任游戏。让它从桌子的边缘跳下，并向它承诺自己会接住它。动物会在短暂的犹豫后照做，而主人则信守承诺。

“啊 …… 呀啊！”

虽然现在的情况有些反过来，双腿离地被举向空中的是贝雷特，他完全靠帝弥托利的支撑才不至于摔在地上。一个顶弄让贝雷特无法再攀住对方，他担心自己掉下去，坠落感让他不由得收紧甬道，那唯一正牢牢将他和帝弥托利如楔子一般固定的场所。他听见帝弥托利漏出可爱的呜咽，在体内的阴茎几乎快要达到射精前的状态。

帝弥托利做到了为他忍耐，因为贝雷特还没有答应他可以高潮。帝弥托利抓紧了贝雷特的腰和臀部，在固定对方的同时控制手中的穴口在他的柱身上摇晃。

“啊 …… 啊啊、那里，再多磨擦下 …… 呜啊！啊！”

“这，样吗，老师？”

“哈啊！嗯 …… 现在，可以，射。我也 …… ”

给出许可的一瞬间，贝雷特感觉帝弥托利的精液注了进来。它们冲刷肉道，又因为太多从旁边溢出来。贝雷特喜欢这样，他在帝弥托利射精的时候还不忘记扭腰让抽动的硬物钻得更深，用能做到最卖力的收缩让帝弥托利射得干净些，多一些，帮他在自己体内抹开领地的标记。这样在愉快，平静又甜美的余韵里他就有更多的事情可以做。帝弥托利未拔出的性器拴住了他体内的精液，他前倾身体，感觉到自己湿润的肠道本身就是个咕叽咕叽的水袋，他为这好玩的触感发笑，想要捧起帝弥托利的脸就着高潮后的梦幻漂浮感亲吻他。

这时候，不适时的警报声响起了。

贝雷丝记得警局联谊的时候，治安课的一位年轻男警员喝得酩酊大醉，开始哭诉自己失败的情感经历。第一任女友不喜欢他的工作，第二任女友接受了，可终究厌恶他太频繁地让约会告吹 …… 他在刚要说起第三任的时候，却唐突地开始讲他最近的一个任务。芙朵拉对风俗业有着诸多限制，总之，又到了人民公仆去将书面的限制变为真正的标尺的时候了，而他在那个现场找到机会闯进去时，妓女和嫖客正在兴头上 —— 他才刚和第三个女朋友分手啊！他的哭声在此到了高潮。

女朋友和这个完全是两回事吧，也许你被甩是因为别的原因。真正有用的意见通常止于腹诽，贝雷丝表现出来的行为是抬高手里的香槟，那么，为单身生活举杯？

想起这些是因为她现在的遭遇。由于自己迟迟不给出贝雷特想要的答案，他似乎也不再想和她多费口舌，他抛下她，选择和他的恋人打发时间。他们就在禁闭室的门边上做爱，那是通俗的说法。用贝雷特的话来说，加深联系。用她的话来说，因为被她拒绝而去干些蠢事。总之全程都听得一清二楚，同时留她在这里等死。

在贝雷特极为高亢地尖叫之后，性交的声响止息了。两人说了什么，她隐约听见帝弥托利提起艾黛尔贾特。贝雷特似乎还有话说，只是当他刚刚叫到他的名字时，年轻人就离开了。

不久，用作禁闭室房间的门被打开。贝雷丝尽可能无视他身上的痕迹与奇怪的步伐，对贝雷特开口。

“完事了？”

她问。

“他就这样走了？”

“不然呢？”

贝雷特反问，眼中满是困惑。

“被恋人抛下总是让人难过。”

尤其在一场还算不赖的性爱之后。

贝雷丝向来不是个晨间型的人，她醒来的方式有好几种，被闹钟惊醒，独自孤独地自然醒，还有被艾黛尔贾特用咖啡机的声音叫醒，当然是最后那种更受欢迎。可那个家伙居然走得那么快，她刚刚似乎还能听见贝雷特用甜蜜的声音叫他的名字，下一秒就因为都不一定会出现的仇人没了人影。

“恋人？”

贝雷特生疏地念着这个词，然后摇头。

“他不是。”

贝雷丝露出怀疑的眼神，贝雷特则在她附近的沙发上坐下。他的身体微微蜷缩，抱起自己的膝盖。像胎儿一样的姿势，表明为了获得安全感，知识来源于阿洛伊斯的心理学废话其二。但比起分析贝雷特的行为，她更多地盯着贝雷特的大腿根看，她害怕地想这个动作会不会让什么东西从裤子里渗出来，但她又不是很想看到这种场面真的发生，只好对着他的腿间视线游移。

“他是我的狗。”

贝雷特把脸埋在袖子里说。

“狗是你唯一能够后天获得的家人。”

没有精液出来。他自己清理干净了，还是射得太深？无论怎样，贝雷丝暂且松了口气。原来是狗。他把帝弥托利当狗养，是因为真的喜欢这么做，还是没办法把它变成人？不过随便吧，贝雷丝不再想别人的情史，只是这样那个青年的行为就好解释了。贝雷丝不喜欢狗，撒手就不见。你费尽心思喂养它，一天遛两次（次数不满你的家会遭殃），看它们跟膀胱状态不佳的男人似地不停在电线杆上撒尿，帮它们捡走排泄物 …… 唯一的回报被它们对着傻乐。

“我不觉得你还有心思问我这些。”

贝雷特的表情依旧谈不上开心，他好像也没了说这个话题的兴致。

“你的朋友来了。”

“我不会改变主意。”

贝雷丝无声地叹了口气，她的声音很疲倦。

“停下吧，贝雷特。”

“他们为什么要在这个时候来呢。”

贝雷特继续看着自己的手指，好像没有听见她说话。

“就不能等我和帝弥托利说完话吗？”

“现在回头还来得及。”

“你觉得你会赢对不对？”

“ …… ”

双方的言语根本不在一条线上。即便如此，贝雷特突然抬头，装作在对话一般与她四目相对。

“因为贝雷丝一直比我聪明，比我主意多，比起我一直是个好孩子，比我被惩罚的次数少 …… 也一直是个坏孩子。”

女警动了动脖子，她被束缚太久，只是现在才感到身体酸痛，同时也想起来贝雷特口中的的输赢是在说他“先凑到 21 具尸体还是先被阻止”的事。

“但是我也不是毫无成果。贝雷丝，我们杀了你的那个狙击手。”

“ …… 什么？”

亚修。他给帝弥托利来了四发子弹（在她的许可下）。而另外一个打过那条狗的是沃克哈尔特。亚修不是在医院吗？如果他遭遇了不测，那么其他人呢？ …… 该死，她知道贝雷特不正常，但没有想到他居然真的敢这么做。狂犬的主人也是疯子，明明杀死她毫无风险，他偏偏选择会招致更严重后果的。

初次听闻的死讯让贝雷丝神经抽痛，她认为可能是她的表情太狰狞引起的，但也仅限于此。她表现得比她想象得冷静 … 或者冷漠太多。他们在入职时就会写遗言夹在档案里，如果想起来就更新一次。每个人都会想过，模拟过，如果自己遭遇不测，该如何对自己的家人与朋友交代，他们都有所准备 ……

不，可绝对不该是这样。她发现自己咬紧了牙关，自嘴巴里不知何时出现的新伤口沁出铁锈的味道，狗日的女神，贝雷丝在心里骂道。

21

一九八二年 十月

弗雷斯贝尔古

“谢谢，就在这里停下吧。我走过去，顺路去买些东西。”

一个女人打开车门下车。她穿着绛红色的正装裙，栗色的头发却略显随意地束成马尾放在一边。如果关注新闻中的图像或者报纸上的照片，会知道这位亚兰德尔集团的年轻继承人平时是用盘发来搭配这身服装出席正式场合的。也许她刚从一个那样的场合离开，在车上换了发型，为了前往她的下一个目的地。

她在街角的便利商店里买了一瓶苏打水和一份《弗雷斯贝尔古日报》。她很中意这家老牌报社的报道风格，中规中矩，引人侧目的夸张成分较少。她尽量把商品的重量都放在左手，然后蹬动鞋跟行走。她的身高在平均以下，步速却很快。她过了一阵子保镖不离身的生活，尽管其实并不必要，她也会注意与他人协调移动速度，但如今她的威胁不再，所以也不用了。

她沿着雕花铁艺围墙行走，时间已经快要十一月，围墙内的绿植已经有一大半褪为红黄色。跨过一截又一截花坛，她终于抵达围墙的正门位置，铁门敞开着，发源于塞罗斯教的医院标识与她不知名的神话人物塑像让人不用特意去看建筑的标示就能知道它是怎样的地方。她自己都觉得这两个月医疗机构在她生活中占了太多成分，但还不是抱怨的时候，之后这个比重将越来越大。经过雕塑像的阴翳时，她不由得对它嗤之以鼻。艾黛尔贾特进入大楼，径直向一直拜访的房间走去。

“下午好，老师。”

拉开房间的门，她对里面的女人招呼。

自从她们从扎纳德归来过去两个月不到，贝雷丝 . 艾斯纳已经在这里已经度过了几乎与那等长的时间。或许是因为目睹了幼弟的死，她的状态不佳，他们不得不让她接受了精神鉴定，且医生对她的情况不抱乐观态度。艾黛尔贾特也必须回到本家处理一些事务，她希望能一起带走贝雷丝。

西提斯对这个要求首先面露难色。艾黛尔贾特知道贝雷丝还得面对警界内部的处分与批评，对她的具体处置还有待商榷决议 …… 贝雷丝将自己未来的人生和职业生涯都耗费在了杀死贝雷特上。

于艾黛尔贾特而言，那些流程都是十分次要的事项，没有了那个人本身，附加在她身上的事情还有什么意义？如果你需要有效的监护关系证明，我马上就去和她登记结婚，她说。西提斯看着她的眼睛，最终允许了她的要求。于是艾黛尔贾特将她安置在弗雷斯贝尔古的疗养中心，一方面让自己的人照顾她，一方面也方便她亲自把时间花在那里。

“老师，我带了饮料，虽然不是你喜欢的那种 …… ”

“谢谢。”

贝雷丝对她笑笑。

她可以与他人正常交流，逻辑清晰，医师一度认为他们可以让她尽快回到日常生活中，却总是会被问起贝雷特 . 艾斯纳的事。你们有没有一个访客？绿色的头发和眼睛，会带着一条金色的狗 ……

“没有。”

不会有那样的人物，医生们一直这么回答她。

如果你们看见他，抓住他，杀了他，一般的方法不行，用水泥铸成棺木，用木桩打进他的心脏 ……

贝雷丝只是自顾自地继续说，她本来是个神情淡漠的女人，但她在说这些的时候带着可人的微笑，不适时的魅力是滥用的药物，失效又致命。艾黛尔贾特也对从无改善的的诊断结果毫无办法。

贝雷丝打开汽水，用苍白了许多的手指翻动艾黛尔贾特带来的报纸。病房内没有电视，这里的病人大多需要安静而不是更多的信息轰炸。如果只是想不至于与外界脱节，报纸就安静专注得多，头条上除了国际新闻，占据了多数人兴趣的果然还是本地新闻中连环仪式杀人犯的消息。

“虽然蕾雅不知所踪 …… 那支教派的部分人，包括帝弥托利都被逮捕。他们对于杀人事实供认不讳。”

艾黛尔贾特试图通过这则新闻来找一些话题。

“但是这并不会给他带来减刑 …… 帝弥托利自己也希望得到死刑判决。”

她在不久前去见过帝弥托利 . 亚历山大 . 布雷达德。他们最近一次在扎纳德打过照面，艾黛尔贾特那时可没功夫管他，如今凶兽在钢化玻璃与牢房之后，她才决定尝试和他对话。帝弥托利放任生长的过长金发随入狱被剪短，她这才能看清楚他的脸。记忆中的漂亮男孩长成了轮廓分明的男人，缺少一只眼睛不影响这张脸刊登在报纸上时引起不少无关于社会治安的骚动。她确定他在狱中会收到很多来自古怪女人，或者男人的情书。

这些无关紧要事情让艾黛尔贾特觉得放松了些，她开始了正题，说自己可以为他寻找信任的律师。但帝弥托利并不愿意延长为自己本就不想要的辩护时间。代替眼下与未来的事情，他只是问她是不是接手了亚兰德尔的公司，她说是，他又问她知不知道自己得到的不是事业而是血债。其实她对接下来的谈话走向不抱期待，每个人生来都带着血债，越是出身上流社会就越是多，如果不直视它而是终身忏悔，她将永远不得前进，而帝弥托利和她拥有截然不同的态度，并因此指责她的冷酷无情。

其实她并不是那么无情，面前是个将死之人，她还是让他说完了他的遭遇兼动机。那些话对照坊间传言和她的猜想八九不离十，帝弥托利的控诉一般的复述只是佐证了它们的真实性，她唯一的新感想居然是太好了。太好了，有人这样爱着她的母亲。她知道她爱她，但是她没办法爱她，只能作为女儿维持着最低限度的尊敬。她无法理解那个女人将生存的一切意义都交予他人的行为，但或许帝弥托利做到了。

除了这个，这次会面是典型的不欢而散。她不知道是什么让当年那个可爱谦逊的男孩成了连环杀人犯。仅仅是仇恨吗？或者，他是天生的杀人狂吗？他最后居然也对她说了句连环杀手会说的话，我们地狱再见，艾尔。

他的目光如同在最高温下安静燃烧的蓝色火焰。她头也不回地离开会面室。

“帝弥托利。”

贝雷丝重复着杀手的名字。

“ …… 那孩子最喜欢的人。”

“ …… ”

终究话题回到已经死去之人的事上。艾黛尔贾特叹了口气。两人之间陷入沉默。但是这种寂静没能持续多久，艾黛尔贾特突然注意到楼下传来嘈杂的声音。发生什么事了？她不记得今天会有什么活动。她从椅子上站起，来到窗边。她伸手去取窗把，想将窗户关起来。她微微探出身体，刺眼的太阳光从地面反射进艾黛尔贾特的眼睛，一瞬间的失明之后，楼下的情景和更多声音进入了她的感官。是很多孩子。这家医院有那么多儿童患者吗？他们包围着什么东西，稚嫩的声音充满期待的兴奋劲。

“我能摸摸他吗！”

“我想和他玩，老师！”

她的瞳孔陡然紧缩，在看到他们与之对话的那个男人后。

不可能是他。

-

一九八二年 八月

德拉克娜溪谷 扎纳德镇

“ …… ！”

“请不要紧张。”

在她来得及有任何反应之前，推门进入的女性用略高的声音率先说明。修女服的帽子完全遮住眼睛，她微微抬起帽檐，给贝雷丝看了自己的面孔。这名女性约三十岁上下，有着温和却不失锐利的红褐色眼睛，但是贝雷丝对她毫无印象。

“我的名字是拉蒂斯拉瓦。艾黛尔贾特小姐让我来帮您。”

为了证明她的友好，她帮贝雷丝解开了束缚。

是我的艾尔先到，她真的来了。愿她准备充分，且别和疯狗打上照面。尽管要担心的东西很多，贝雷丝紧绷的表情却不由得放松下来，她控制不住。

贝雷丝站立起来，试着走出两步，浑身的肌肉都在叫嚣疼痛，好像比不慎在办公桌上睡着还累，自己究竟被绑了多久了？不过并没有给她太多和肌肉交流的时间，名为拉蒂斯拉瓦的女性递给她一把阿德剌斯忒亚生产的贝斯特拉型手枪。坚固耐用的构造，简单的设计，军警官方也会经常使用的型号，贝雷丝对她点点头，接过它收进了衣服里。

“艾黛尔贾特现在在？”

“我和艾黛尔贾特小姐分头行动寻找您的下落。她暂时还没有来教会这里。”

“他们是？”

贝雷丝指的是倒在走廊地上的信徒，她跨过他们快速前进，同时问道。

“暂时让他们晕过去了。”

贝雷特不知何时离开了她所在的房间，她目视确认过被拉蒂斯拉瓦放倒的人群，也没有找到那个显眼的身影。

“首先，请您和我撤退 —— ”

“你”

贝雷丝想抢在拉蒂斯拉瓦之前开口，但一瞬间的迟疑还是让她的话和对方的撞在一块。拉蒂斯拉瓦略显惊讶地看着女警，让她的保护对象先阐述意见。

“你有没有看见一个发色醒目的男人？大约 175 公分高 …… ”

“没有，女士。”

“我得去找他。”

“可是贝雷丝 —— ”

“找到他，然后杀了他，这一切就会结束 …… ！”

贝雷丝几乎是吼道。她只是情绪激动，又不知道该怎么和对方说明，甚至有点自暴自弃，充分做好了自己的话被当作一派詀言詀语的准备。

“ …… 我明白了。如果我能帮上忙，请允许我跟随。”

意外地，她得到了肯定的回答。似乎是她的疑惑太过明显，女性护卫补充道。

“艾黛尔贾特小姐嘱咐我要相信您的判断。”

他在等待他的狗回家。

通常是狗等待主人回家。它们一直等，它们的时间从与主人分开起就凝固了，直到他回来，才重新流动。这是几乎每天都会发生的事，这种煎熬以日为周期重复。 …… 所以现在只是稍微换一下，自己等等它而已，有什么好抱怨的呢。虽然无法阻止它们发情，吐舌头，挖洞，标识领地，追逐蜻蜓和蝴蝶，但它们那么听话，与他这么亲热。贝雷特听说东方的雷斯塔有一座小山城，复杂的小道高低上下连接起所有地方。那里的狗熟知一切秘密或不秘密的通道，白天与朋友在街道上流浪，晚上则回到各自的家中。当它们玩够了，当他们满足了，它们自然认得回家的路。狗是唯一你能后天获得的家人，他们不会离开，他们会回家。

他抬起头，看着教堂的天顶画。他们画得真像你，他想说。但是他很难保持意识清晰，反应变得迟钝，有点像是在梦里。总以为自己已经起床，穿衣，出门，实际上他还在睡，他不知道自己有没有声音出来。狗也不在，没有爪子的叫醒服务，可是他依旧听到了话的回答，本人在面前时汝不觉得看那个毫无意义吗？他点点头，继续盯着天上看，女人对他发出一声同情的嗔笑。

大教堂的木门好像完全无视现在镇上正因为入侵者而混乱的局面敞开着。即使贝雷丝完全没那个心情，她也不得不承认日光从玫瑰窗落在地板上把此处的气氛渲染得恰如其分，失意者或许会觉得这里的太阳会燃尽绝望。他们的信仰现正位于中央的最深处。贝雷特毫不在意礼貌地坐在讲台上，对着天花板上一名女性的壁画看得出神。

他发现了她们的存在，在他看过来的同时，贝雷丝握紧了衣服里的枪柄。

“请不要用枪指我，贝雷丝。”

她还没把武器拔出来，贝雷特就已经提出要求。不过他用的不是那种威胁的语气，好像是说请把酱汁递给我，三明治不要放洋葱。

不要用枪指我。

“苏谛斯会生气。她不喜欢与任何现代战争有关的东西。不过看起来她喜欢电视和电影，尽管那些能向民众普及的也不过是战争技术的残渣 …… 她会和我抱怨为什么大规模杀伤性武器的发明在彩色电视机之前。为了让她不至于那么容易闹脾气，我们尽最大努力让这里保持了原来的面貌。”

他从讲台上跳下来，向她们靠近。

“ …… ”

贝雷丝全力地注意他的举动。贝雷特的话固然古怪，但是她得到一个很有利的消息。贝雷特那个妄想中的朋友讨厌枪械，也就是说贝雷特自己不会用枪。

控制距离的主动权在她们的手上。无视他的警告，女警对他举起武器。

“如果你执意用那个 …… 贝雷丝，你知道除了打中我的脑袋、让我即刻死亡，没有其他办法能干掉我吧？你要用这把小手枪进行挑战吗？”

她知道。只有将贝雷特的智力活动瞬间停止才能真正意义上杀死他，这样他才没有治疗自己的机会。

贝雷特从腰上拔出了匕首。那把武器贝雷丝已经在尸检报告上看过很多次，此刻，贝雷特似乎终于决定把它用到自己身上。

她和拉蒂斯拉瓦交换了眼色，随着贝雷特逼近，两人调整着各自的位置，慢慢向教堂大门前退后。

-

“老师知道我最喜欢的战术吗？”

她们开着电视，上面正在播出毫无营养的综艺节目，夸张的效果音远高于节目本身的乐趣。玻璃茶几上是果汁，红茶，零食，电影录像带，和桌面游戏。艾黛尔贾特的膝盖上放着一本杂志，把玩着塑料人形的棋子。

“将装满火药和稻草的战车引燃之后推向敌营。很有效的扰乱和攻城手法 …… 其实，换在今天就是那起案子，那个犯人开着油罐车冲进了市政厅 —— ”

你这个危险分子，贝雷丝笑着对她说。但艾黛尔贾特并非在撒谎或者调侃。或许是对自己身形的遗憾，她对重机器情有独钟。作为入侵者，她们在地面上的行动举步维艰，可只要取得这辆卡车，道路就自然为她打开，就算是帝弥托利也不会选择阻挡在大型机械的面前。

她已经收到拉蒂斯拉瓦的消息，她已经与贝雷丝汇合，现在两人就在教会。他们夺取的卡车是为适应扎纳德的环境而购置改装的型号，前二后四，拥有优秀的爬坡力，足以让她将那起独狼恐怖袭击事件再现。

不要站在正门，我这就来，艾黛尔贾特回复道。

贝雷特没有等来他的狗。

取而代之的是一辆冲进教会的卡车。它似乎为了爬坡而用了所有马力，登上顶峰的目的地时也来不及刹车，径直冲向了教会里面。它撞倒了一排又一排的长椅，然后终于停了下来。

相比之下，撞到人没有构成任何阻力。

贝雷丝的视野直到刚才为止还十分清晰，随着卡车的巨响，一切的轮廓都开始模糊，鼓动在耳膜中挣扎。一道鲜血和肉末构成的痕迹从贝雷特刚刚站的地方一直拖到卡车前轮下。她迈开步子，尝试接近那辆车。对峙中没有任何子弹发射，她从没指望过用这个能杀死贝雷特，可教堂地板的回声就像她自己被击中头颅。她的脚好像踏进棉花，如陷泥淖，没有任何踩在地面上的实感。

虽然冲击略微猛烈，但是驾驶员看起来没事。两个人从卡车里跳下来，其一为艾黛尔贾特，辅助她单手操作的兰道夫紧跟其后。她避开踩到任何血痕，试图极力阻止正向狼藉靠近的贝雷丝。

不要看，老师。艾黛尔贾特伸手，但没有能拉住她。一步，两步，女警靠近轮胎底下的人。随着距离的缩短，她更清晰地看见肢体断裂黏在地上，愈发浓重的血腥味让她一阵反胃。她的腰折了下去，双手碰到地板，三步，四步，就算手脚并用，已经丧失人类一样的行走方式，她依旧选择爬向尸体。

“贝 …… 雷特？”

不光是脑子，他的全身都在瞬间被撞成了碎块，正是符合完美符合死亡条件的杀法。是幸运还是不幸呢，卷进车底时他是先从头开始被压溃的。贝雷丝没办法看见弟弟的脸。也就是说只要她愿意相信那不是贝雷特，在得到鉴证结果之前就可以不是。

“老师 …… 起来。”

艾黛尔贾特跟上前去，试图搀扶起贝雷丝。她以为这很难，但是仅仅是轻轻一拉，贝雷丝就顺利地直起了膝盖。

“老师？”

即使如此，艾黛尔贾特能断定，贝雷丝并没有恢复以往的状态。

“你怎么了？”

代替回答，贝雷丝抽出了她的手枪。她上膛，对着地上曾经是贝雷特的东西扣动了扳机。

“老师！！”

艾黛尔贾特拉住了她的手。对手持武器的人这样做十分危险，她的两名护卫已经做出了反应来保护雇主的安全，然而艾黛尔贾特相信贝雷丝不会伤害自己，示意两人放松。

贝雷丝的确是暂时停下了，怎么了，艾尔？她问。

“我才想问，你在做什么？”

艾黛尔贾特激动地说。

“他已经死了！”

“已经死了？”

贝雷丝问。不同以往，那种气若游丝的说话方式让艾黛尔贾特不适。

“不，艾尔，你看，他还在动。”

“ …… ？”

难道说是死后的神经反射？不，贝雷丝应该比她了解尸体的事，不会因为这种事情乱了方寸。

“没有，老师。被那样卷入车底，贝雷特 . 艾斯纳已经死了。”

“他在动，艾尔。”

对话很显然陷入了某种重复。艾黛尔贾特沉默了，而贝雷丝继续给枪上子弹，拉动枪栓，朝着尸体射击。

“他还活着，你听，他还在叫 …… 叫我的名字，质问我。 …… 啊啊！让他死，让他解脱啊 …… ！！什么女神啊 …… 恶心，还是那么恶心！即使是这副样子还活着 …… ”

没有人能阻止她。她持有的子弹有限，打空这弹匣之后说不定会停下吧。她必须停下。艾黛尔贾特远远看着贝雷丝，目送她一次又一次用子弹将本已经溃不成形的尸体冲击得更千疮百孔。事实上，一分钟后，打空了子弹的贝雷丝的确是停下了。她还打算去找其他枪支或者可以捶烂尸体的道具要继续的样子，强行让她离开的是随后赶来的同事们。直到她被送上回加尔古玛库的车，她都不断絮叨绝对是死透了的弟弟的事。

-

一九八二年 十月

弗雷斯贝尔古

不可能是他。

艾黛尔贾特亲自杀死了他，他的尸体事后是被从地上一块块铲走的。鉴证结果也的确是贝雷特 . 艾斯纳的尸体没错。

但是事实在眼前铺开，任凭她眨几次眼睛都没有像个真正的幻觉一样消失。那个长得与贝雷特一模一样的男人带着一条独眼的金毛猎犬，头发反射着难以置信的颜色。他对孩子们举起手，似乎是把手指放在了嘴唇上。

“现在不行，老师有人要去见。 …… 但是待会就可以，吾保证。”

“诶 —— ”

在孩子们失望的呼声中，那个男人转身，很快就消失在了窗檐下。

他是朝着病房的方向来了。

他要进入她们所在的大楼了。

艾黛尔贾特砰地关上了窗户。她抓住自己的手腕，听见自己过重的呼吸声嘶嘶作响，却无法发出其他声音。等她反应过来时，自己已经从喉咙里漏出尖细的呼喊，手上亦被指甲掐出了血痕。痛，她听见心脏咚咚作响，皮肤好痛。她只能试着一根根剥僵硬的手指，这才终于放开了自己。她回过头，来到贝雷丝身边。

“老师 —— ”

“ …… 死刑如果来得太慢，帝弥托利那家伙一定等不及。知道自己在劫难逃而选择自我了断的杀人犯并不少见。”

贝雷丝依旧翻动着报纸自言自语，她看见面色苍白的艾黛尔贾特，略带担忧地将抚摸新闻纸的手放在了她的额头上。

“你看见什么了？”

“我 —— ”

她看见什么了？那是现实吗？她可以和谁诉说吗？

“说吧。无论你说什么我都相信。”

似乎是读出了她的心思，贝雷丝收回手，任凭时间沉默地流淌，直到她们听见房间门锁机关转动的声音。

“ …… 对不起，老师。信任应该是相互的。”

仅余时间的尽头，艾黛尔贾特回答。她环顾四周，木桩，她想起来了，如果真的需要木桩，置物柜里有木质衣架，有木头柄的扫除工具，可以作为替代品。贝雷丝则从报纸中抬起视线，面无表情地盯着门口看。

她们静静地听着指路犬用爪子扒拉门的声音。旋转式门把手发出嘎哒声，正要走过一圈。

end


	9. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同一世界观下约两年前的故事  
> 主要是希尔凡&菲力克斯&英谷丽特，希尔凡有路人女友  
> 有抹布雷特  
> 2.5w字

1980 年 5 月初

法嘉斯 戈迪耶市

戈迪耶市立美术馆固然比不上芙朵拉最老牌也是最负盛名的帝国博物馆。那座坐落于弗雷斯贝尔古古老市区的雄伟建筑因成立时间最早得以避开日渐完善的法规，因而收集了最丰富多样的藏品。而戈迪耶美术馆，尽管同样能讲述久远的故事，占地面积不比三条街外的商场，构造也相当简单，参观路径并不曲折，多为直线，走过一圈只需要二十分钟。

比起阿德剌斯忒亚的那只黑色雄鹰，它的确仅是一只小鸟。好在麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。也许是因为戈迪耶在整个芙朵拉大陆接壤斯林的地理位置，戈迪耶的领导者世世代代是驻守边疆的武将的同时，也是艺术鉴赏的爱好者。此地汇聚了为数众多的知名作品，战争潜伏未起的时候，于柴薪炸裂的声音中阅读书籍，鉴赏藏品，总好过在冰天雪地里和冬将军玩雪。

历代领主的军将身份加之对艺术品的喜好，不难猜测美术馆的藏品是从何种渠道而来。尽管无法用现今的伦理来评论过去的行为，如今的戈迪耶正要在重审历史上迈出一步。

这也是希尔凡 . 何塞 . 戈迪耶在此驻足的理由。

他在一副画前停留。这座美术馆在作风上也贯彻了其外观简朴刚健的哲学，对画作也并未进行太复杂精妙的保护，以至于让参观者无法接近。绝非最先进的监视摄像机，巡逻的安保人员六名（没有配枪），紧贴画作的厚重保护玻璃层与画框，就是展品与观众之间的防备与距离。如果发生什么事件 …… 他自嘲着摇头，他们会因为这种马虎的安保措施受到谴责吧。虽然他并未参与进美术馆的管理，也能猜到美术馆几乎没有收入，恐怕预算也不允许这里再准备这之上的警备设施。

希尔凡所注视的画作是几个世纪前的一副布面油画，描绘了塞罗斯教中一种围绕画中的“始源宝杯”而进行的仪式。它原来被装饰于某处的塞罗斯教会。距今约 800 年前的 1186 年，阿德剌斯忒亚帝国统一了芙朵拉，同时削弱了塞罗斯教团在大陆的政治影响力，教团的大部分财产也在战争中归帝国所有。战时归顺于帝国的戈迪耶准家主于战后被当时的皇帝返还了爵位，也带回了大量他应得的战利品 —— 这件画作也在其中。

“这幅画讲述加尔古玛库大修道院编年史中记载的故事。除了塞罗斯之书之外，编年史是教团仅存的第一手史料。”

一道男声突然出现在耳边。低沉却柔和，在美术馆的走廊中空荡荡地回响。

“女神的后人为她的离去悲伤不已，在圣者塞罗斯的指引下，四位使徒希望利用这件圣器举行将她的灵魂带回人间的仪式。不过和所有同类故事相同 —— 复活死者的尝试终究以失败告终，四名使徒从此销声匿迹。”

“ …… ”

语速不太快，又不至于拖沓。声音的主人很适合讲述这种宗教故事。希尔凡轻声叹气，没有在第一时间看向与他搭话的人。

年轻男人的声音从左边传来，他则把视线向右移去。确定在这幅画前面的只有自己，还有那个不知名的解说者，他才极不愿意地承认了他独自一人的美好时光已经结束。他调动嘴角，微微侧身，给了陌生人一个微笑。

“谢谢你的解说 …… 塞罗斯教会的编年史？倒是很少听人提起过。”

我只读过塞罗斯之书，希尔凡耸耸肩。

“尽管你能在教会和博物馆里阅读了解它，历代大司教都没有真正向公众开放编年史，也从未出版。”

陌生的男人露出略带的歉意笑容。

“不好意思突然和你说这些。看起来我打扰了你的独处 …… 我的名字是贝雷特 . 艾斯纳，这次代表塞罗斯教会进行绘画的交接工作。我一直很想面对面向你们道谢。”

希尔凡微微挑起一边的眉毛。

塞罗斯教会的人。难怪他能信手拈来地讲述教团哪怕最不为人所知的故事。这个自称贝雷特的男人有着挺特别的头发，深沉的蓝绿色之中又带着些像是斑驳树荫间的绿色，不知是一种染色手法还是天生的。他还很年轻，希尔凡看不出他的年龄。就算是教会的什么负责人，应该也比自己年长不到哪里去。他的长相不错，虽然身高比他矮一些，体格亦不如他，但神职者并不需要后两项，徒增压迫感，他要的是能用那张脸与柔和的声音招揽信众的亲和力。

“散落各地的藏品对我们而言很重要，它们有着完善教会遗失记录的可能性。”

贝雷特重新看向油画。确切地说，是画的中央，四位使徒围住的金杯。

“比如，编年史中仅仅说了举行仪式，具体是怎样仪式已经无从知晓 …… 而这幅画给出了一种答案。他们是如此地敬爱女神，不惜作出自我牺牲：杯中的红色液体应该是四位使徒的鲜血。”

希尔凡对“血”发出了故作夸张的吸气声，贝雷特从自己的思绪里回过神来，摇了摇头。

“不小心又说远了 …… 大约去年冬天，我们给您的父亲写了信，说明了诸如此类的理由，希望戈迪耶家族能够归还战争中教会丢失的画作。也许你们经过了一系列的讨论，几个月后我们收到了肯定的答复。”

“嘛，反正也是物归原主。”

被对方的话勾起了回忆，希尔凡摆摆手。

“教会也绝不会怠慢自家文物的管理。根据你们提交的资料与美术馆方面的实地探访 …… 你们还有比这里更好的地方存放它。”

“所以是您 —— ”

“没有惊讶的必要不是吗？既然艾斯纳先生一眼认出我是谁。”

看着贝雷特惊讶的神情，希尔凡笑出声。

“我希望政治家能离美术品远一点。我知道他们想操控它们，从而垄断一些东西的解释权。可在我看来，这幅画既是教会的历史，也是戈迪耶的历史。藏品不是独属于某个城市，某个国家的 …… 它们是被拥有同一段记忆的人类所共有的。说是 ‘ 我们的一系列讨论 ’ 也不正确，我只是建议父亲让馆长自己决定，这是保管者和保管者之间的事。”

在教会等待着回复的时候，事情原来背后有着这样的流程。戈迪耶的家督采取了年轻准继承人的意见，最终，馆长答应了返还绘画的请求。

“所以，比起我，艾斯纳先生还是去谢谢馆长吧。”

希尔凡叉着腰自顾自地点头，把重心从右脚移动到左脚，以一种不同于方才理论的乐天口吻说道。

“是的，我正准备去见他。不过，无论怎样 …… 是因为您的意见我们才能迈出沟通的第一步。”

贝雷特稍稍后退，对希尔凡欠身告别，转身离去。正如他知道希尔凡似乎并不欢迎旁人的打扰，他明白了那是戈迪亚家嫡子希望结束对话的信号。

“您一定会成为一名优秀当家的，希尔凡先生。”

“ …… ”

在听到“当家”一词的时候，希尔凡的眉间产生了些许阴影。他抓了抓自己落在眼前的姜红色头发，以遮掩自己的动摇。

从指缝间确认到贝雷特离去的背影，认为对方并没有注意到他的神情，希尔凡才如释重负般放松肩膀。红发青年放下手，插进自己的口袋里，继续专注于和这幅绘画度过它在戈迪耶的土地上的最后一点时间。

“对了，请允许我说完那个故事 —— ”

贝雷特离去的脚步声突然止住了。

他的声音一如往常，通透沉静。你的耳朵毫无防备为它放行，然后它就像一颗膨胀栓一样在内部炸开，紧紧卡进听者的大脑。

“宝杯之仪失败的原因，普遍被认为是因为血的量还不够。”

“远远不够。”

1980 年 5 月 15 日

法嘉斯 伏拉尔达里乌斯市

伏拉尔达里乌斯与戈迪耶从古至今是关系极为密切的两座城市。它们与法加斯首府菲尔帝亚一同坐落于北边的伊哈平原，两者之间特殊的关系不仅仅是因为地理位置毗邻，还源自于历史上两地数任领主间发生过的种种奇闻逸事。时代更迭未能使它们疏远，反而把它们更紧密地连接起来。法加斯第一条高速城际铁路并非在菲尔帝亚，而是在戈迪耶和伏拉尔达里乌斯之间建成通车，时速可达到 270 公里，两地间的来往平均只需要一个小时。

交通的便利不仅仅是菲力克斯总是往戈迪耶跑的唯一原因。

菲力克斯的家是一栋毫无特色的朴素独房，位于伏拉尔达里乌斯中部皮洛尼街上的邻居们中间。从他的名字很容易看出他的家族在过去在当地拥有怎样的地位。不过现在的老伏拉尔达里乌斯已经远离政治，当地的港口比起与周边地区到接壤的其他城市距离都更短，借此他普普通通地经营着一家进出口公司。

“你好，罗德里古先生！”

一个年轻的金发女孩毫无阻碍地被欢迎进住宅的铁门，一路跑向菲力克斯的房子门口，并向对她大开的房门和露出的玄关打招呼。她穿着得体，用词礼貌，跨过正绑起鞋带的菲力克斯走进对方家中的姿态却是毫不顾忌，驾轻就熟，仿佛这就是她的家。

…… 这里原本会是她的家的，菲力克斯把短了点的一截鞋带抽了些出来。

“英谷丽特！”

屋中的中年男人惊喜地叫出了女孩的名字。被叫到名字的少女张开手臂，和男人拥抱了一下。男人 —— 菲力克斯的父亲罗德里古，以视对方如己出的模样看着英谷丽特的眼睛，再次为这个岁数的女孩每一次见面都能出落得更美丽感慨不已。

“快走了，英谷丽特。我们要提前三十分钟去检票。”

在外人看来，菲力克斯的叛逆期似乎从十岁出头延续得格外长，而且看不到尽头。父亲的一举一动总让菲力克斯不快。他甚至没有和父亲说一句话，而只是对青梅竹马的英谷丽特开腔。

“啊，真的！”

英谷丽特看了看自己手腕。那里佩戴着一支白银色的细金属链腕表，款式经典，无疑已经有点时日了，但她依旧很注意保养和维护。确认过时间的她又跑回玄关口。菲力克斯已经穿上了鞋子，把背包甩上肩膀径直往外走。英谷丽特像抓一只动物一样拽住了他的袖子，一边回头与男人打招呼。

“抱歉这么匆忙，罗德里古先生。有空我再来拜访，那今天就先告辞啦。”

“嗯，慢走。”

男人看着儿子与女性友人的背影，想起什么一般挂上笑容。

“保护好英谷丽特啊，菲力克斯。”

“ …… ”

不用回头看，菲力克斯就知道父亲露出了怎样的表情。他又不是不懂英谷丽特。她够坚强，不需要知道自己被特别关照。她唯一会接受的偏心要由她早已不在人世的未婚夫给出，可他又不是古廉。所以这话还能是什么意思？菲力克斯啧舌，想要回头的时候被一股力量阻止了。

“您就放心吧，我能保护好自己。”

理所当然，是英谷丽特。她以轻松的语气替他对应，却加重了手中的力道，阻止菲力克斯冲到中年人面前说出什么来。

“我也会看好菲力克斯和希尔凡的！”

这名少女和儿子平日都是怎样相处的，罗德里古都再熟悉不过。看穿了两人未能登上台面的角力，罗德里古的笑容略微带上苦涩。

“加尔古玛库发现了几具尸体和若干起失踪，警方至今毫无头绪。不是都说此类事件，犯行都有扩大范围的倾向？在这种人心惶惶的情况下，我会担心你们也是正常的。”

“菲力克斯，允许我说些父亲会说的话吧。”

“ …… ”

菲力克斯依旧无言，但是已经放弃了开口的念头。他从英谷丽特手中撤走自己的袖管，无视英谷丽特的牢骚，向他们的目的地进发。

1980 年 5 月 14 日

法嘉斯 戈迪耶市

“ …… 这可和我们说好的不一样。”

其实希尔凡倒不必这么用力咬紧自己的牙齿并捂住话筒。戈迪耶美术馆为了挽回惨淡的收益（哪怕一点点），在一个月前开放了位于场馆南边的咖啡厅。有专门的入口可供进入，也就是说，即使你只是路过，没空在美术馆里面兜一圈，也可以通过这个入口带走一杯饮料，一份点心。作为戈迪耶的餐饮店，菜品不会非常难吃。另外，毕竟它是开在博物馆里的咖啡店，与众不同之处就是定期会和艺术家合作推出限定套餐，赠送小礼物。那些周边产品已经小小地在年轻人之间掀起一股风潮。咖啡厅为美术馆带来了一定的营业额，工作日下午，咖啡厅也是人头攒动，附近办公楼的员工溜出来喝下午茶，有些人甚至直接将会议地点放在这。食品机和顾客们的谈话声足以遮掩希尔凡的声音。

“我是念及家人之间的情谊才会总是优先你的请求，大小姐。你不要习惯了，认为这是理所应当。”

电话那端的声音带着一种报复的快意。会这么称呼希尔凡的人他只认识一个，他的兄长（以及他那群狐朋狗友，不过希尔凡不认识）。迈克朗对他强调自己的特权，要希尔凡感恩戴德地知道他至今为止的“优待”是出于自己的善意 —— 而要让人意识到这种“善意”，他会时不时地收回它。像在狗散步的时候突然狠狠地收紧它的链条，内侧带钉的项圈硌进它的脖子，提醒它它该遵守的规矩。

“现在同样有人想要伊古纳兹 . 维克多的那副风物画。买家说愿意出双倍于你的价格。”

“我以为你至少会遵守我们的协议。”

“我的确为你保留了。怪就怪你一向运气太好，从未有人与你竞争。但是那些想要画的冤大头总是像鲨鱼一样追着能吃的一点肉跑，而这次你和它们看中了同一个猎物。”

希尔凡几乎能看见迈克朗在电话那头装腔作势地耸肩。

“对了，那家伙特别有教养，听说这画已经有了先约，觉得横刀夺爱很抱歉，硬要我给你一个伴手礼。美术商的玩意，我是看不懂，就先寄给你了。”

“ …… ”

“真要骗你我会给你准备这个？这下你信了吧，多疑的大小姐？”

看穿了他的思考，年长的男人嘲笑他。

“如果还想要，那就竞价，看你愿意让出多少东西。我相信你这种慈善家应该还是挺有余裕的吧？毕竟你用多少东西换来的画就这么拱手让给不知道哪里出来的教会了。”

“等等，迈克朗！”

希尔凡叫出了声。这才是需要遮掩的音量，但他在该注意的时候却没注意。他的拳头砸在电话台的桌面上，多层实木板的餐桌桌面晃动，桌脚在地上擦出摩擦的尖叫声，各种动静引来旁人侧目。

“两天 …… ”

他声音干涩，重新压低音量。

“给我两天时间，我会联系你。”

对面没有挂断，也没有回答，只有一串白噪音。希尔凡不知道电话里那种沙沙的声音是风声还是这台电话机能有限。迈克朗所在的地方很安静，偶有车辆经过的声音。而他这边则是嘈杂不已。因此迈克朗完全可以当作没听到他的话，不过希尔凡相信他的兄长不会放弃刁难他的机会，他等着回答。

在忙音之前，他听见用鼻子发出的笑声。

“ …… ”

希尔凡轻轻放下电话，握紧拳头，愤怒爬上青年铁色的眼睛。愤恨，悲伤，然后熄灭。他对这种愠恼的流向再熟悉不过，此刻他却觉得快要失控。

如果没有传呼机的叫声，希尔凡不知道自己要做出什么事。

他从口袋里掏出机器，上面是英谷丽特的电话。想到这名青梅竹马的少女，他不由得傻笑起来。汹涌的感情从打开的嘴角释放，他重新拿起电话，拨通了少女家中的号码。

“你好，找哪位？”

“喂，英谷丽特。”

即使通过话机被扭曲也清澈率直的声音。接电话的就是希尔凡要找的女性本人。

“啊，你可终于给我回电话了，希尔凡。”

他听见塑料袋的声音。薯片。大包的。希尔凡突然很怀念在贾拉提雅的土地也能茁壮生长的土豆。

“我们要来你那边玩。你猜怎么？我预约到了你那边的那家巴萨布朗餐厅！怎么样，明天有空吗？”

“你们？菲力克斯和殿下也来？”

电话台上放着一本日历，希尔凡装腔作势地看，假模假样地问。即使他在听见日期和地点的第一秒就开始脑袋作痛，感到呼吸冰冷，刺痛他的肺。

“我叫了菲力克斯。帝弥托利 …… 哎，虽然我很想叫他，自从 …… ”

英谷丽特发出被噎住的声音，没说下去。

“总之近两年他越来越少和我们一道了。我联系不上他，大概军校的规矩多。”

“抱歉英谷丽特。 15 号有点 …… ”

希尔凡把手指插进那头醒目的姜红色头发里。

“但你们还是可以来我这住。房间空着。”

“啊，没事。也是我太突然了。我只有明天开始有几天假，下周就有课了。”

英谷丽特听起来也没有特别遗憾。毕竟他们总是能碰面，这一次也不过是希尔凡恰好不便，上一次很普通，下一次也马上会到来。

“你要是有空了再和我联系吧。那回见！”

“再见，英谷丽特。玩得开心。”

希尔凡这次终于挂断了电话。戈迪耶的花花公子，多情郎，目睹他平日品行的人都会如此笑称希尔凡，他一定有说不完的话和寻找美丽女子的精力。但在他一个人的时候，他就会露出所有破绽。仅仅是刚刚那两通电话，他就觉得耗尽了今天的所有力气。

1980 年 5 月 15 日

伏拉尔达里乌斯 - 戈迪耶城际特快

菲力克斯和英谷丽特总是偏爱去戈迪耶来作为他们假期的消遣。如果让英谷丽特来说明原因，那就是因为戈迪耶有好吃的，戈迪耶有好吃的，还有戈迪耶有好吃的。这也是理所当然的。虽然土地不宜作物生长，可是戈迪耶恐怕拥有芙朵拉全土最寒冷的海域，也就是说，栖息着为了在那样的环境生存而成长得最为鲜美、肥硕的海鲜。还有从斯林引进的高地牛，产出的牛肉和戈迪耶低脂奶酪在整块大陆声名远扬。

除了好吃的之外还有 …… 还有，她也许会在说这番话的时候扭捏一番，从儿时便结交的好友希尔凡人挺有意思，放心不下。

菲力克斯也有自己的原因。比英谷丽特的简单很多。他不喜欢在自己家，尤其不喜欢父亲，所以不去学校的时候能去哪里都好，和英谷丽特出门是个不错的选项。他跟她一块长大，对彼此知根知底，双方都不和对方提起不愉快的事。虽然他死也不会说，英谷丽特的个性也让他舒服，不像个别他认识的其他异性那样使他觉得应付不来。

另外，也是他们很多次短途旅行的成因：跟着她觅食能保证口福。他们在餐桌上是最合得来的朋友。

“嗯 —— 这次我们去米斯特拉街上的这家 ‘ 巴萨布朗餐厅 ’ 。”

刚落座于列车，英谷丽特就迫不及待拿出了旅游杂志。与她同龄的女性可能还会喜欢时尚杂志，介绍当季的流行妆容和搭配，而英谷丽特在这方面兴趣缺缺。从各种意义上来说，她都比较喜欢食物。

英谷丽特家拥有一家食品公司，自营数家农场。她在一家牧场长大，和马匹相处的时间恐怕多过与青梅竹马还有父母。对了，值得一提的是，如果能向航空管制部门取得飞行许可，也许菲力克斯不久就能坐上青梅竹马的小飞机，空路去找希尔凡玩了。她在养育她的那片麦田旷野中生出了飞行梦，想去空军学校的想法把她的父母吓坏了，虽说她也没有太过坚持。但是，飞行，绕了一圈，英谷丽特还是回到了这个词汇上。她看中了达夫内尔山谷间的一家闲置牧场。那里确实是个当草场的好地方，就是交通极为不便。河流湍急，深浅不一，河床多石头。唯一的答案，私人飞机。今后的农场管理一定少不了它。这次，没有东西再能够构成阻碍，她报名了飞行员课程。

“海鲜羹 …… 啊，还是说高地牛肉拼盘比较适合菲力克斯和我两个人的口味呢 …… ”

“到底哪个你想好，我们两个人胃袋里装的东西有限。”

英谷丽特闻言不满地撇嘴。

“我还是不习惯这么思考。我们以前都是四个人的。最近呢 —— 希尔凡大几率和我们玩到到一半就被人找到追着打，这次怕不是直接约了女人。至于帝弥托利 …… 对了，他最近连你都不联系了？”

“我和那猪讲那么多话干嘛，猪么晾在那里就行。那家伙脑筋就那么点，忙点就没空瞎想了。”

“喔，联系过了。”

“跟没讲过话一样。”

菲力克斯看向窗外。列车已经抵达最高时速，两边的风景飞速退去。戈迪耶和伏拉尔达里乌斯之间是直达。再慢下来的时候就是下车的时候。

“我只是想问问他怎样。你猜怎么着？他说什么父亲的愿望，死者的念想，比我爸还会念。他还说 —— ”

“他要你去读警察学校。”

“我和他说呸，当条子还不如去做甜点师傅。”

菲力克斯对着玻璃点头。没有转回脑袋。

“菲力克斯 …… 你是看不起甜点师傅吗？”

菲力克斯为年轻女孩低沉的语气抖了一抖。

“干什么呢，我是支持你的。不想做的事情强迫自己去做也没有好处。”

英谷丽特轻叹一口气。

“虽然有些寂寞，帝弥托利能找到自己想做的事很好。”

想做的事，如果菲力克斯出声重复英谷丽特的话，那一定是带着讽刺的。或许在那家伙小时候这是目标，但自从达斯卡那件事以来 …… 这依旧是他想做的事，还是逝去的死者留给他的重荷？前警察局长罗德里古退出了，曾以父亲为目标的菲力克斯放弃了，只有帝弥托利依旧走在那条已经被轰炸得千疮百孔的路线上。

“哇啊！你别吓我啊！”

英谷丽特惊呼，也没有多少斥责之意。菲力克斯猛地回过身抓过她手里的杂志，快速翻动页面跳过所有其他类别，直奔更多脂肪与蛋白质的赤红天堂。

“我当然投肉一票，英谷丽特。”

车厢前方的显示屏上，列车的时速从 270 公里开始缓缓下降。二十分钟之后，他们就抵达了戈迪耶中央车站。

1980 年 5 月 15 日

法嘉斯 戈迪耶

米斯特拉街 史普纳酒馆

迈克朗很是焦躁。

他的所在之处不是特别需要隐瞒的事情。只要他不想遮掩，而对方有心找他，并愿意花时间打听。这样他的客户才能方便地找到他，他才有生意做。虽然这会有一个后果，那就是警察也可以找到他。但通常这同样不是问题。戈迪耶的警察都知道他是谁，客客气气地对待他对所有人都有好处。

当他看见两个武装警察进入史普纳酒馆的时候，还是对此颇感意外。他一下子想到了很多可能性，但哪个都不足以吸引这种访客找上门来。他不想惹上麻烦。他从椅子上起身，在自己的店里不用结清酒钱，径直离开二楼包间。绕过后厨，从后门离开店里。

史普纳酒馆位于米斯特拉街，这里是戈迪耶最热闹的地方之一 …… 至少是有计划想被人这么认知的。戈迪耶位于芙朵拉最北的边境，他们的先祖历代被称为边境伯。直到近代，戈迪耶和斯林都局部冲突不断，戈迪耶也因为其局势与和斯林边境接壤处的复杂地形和港口位置成为了非法行当的天堂。甚至有一阵子，如果你提起戈迪耶，除了奶酪（几千年前起的刻板印象）就是麻药。直到迈克朗的父亲那辈。他们付出了相应的牺牲，对到处在戈迪耶制造麻烦的帮派进行了打击。 …… 也是最小的牺牲，那些组织并没有被清除，恐怕以后亦不会有消失的那天，但的确规矩了许多。较弱的组织在行动中消失，被吞并，混乱被收敛到水下，只剩下那些善于和政客打交道的大玩家。他们的存在为戈迪耶表面上带来了秩序，至少让警察知道哪边的尸体和子弹该让谁领回去。

表面的安稳被巩固，是时候让戈迪耶摆脱边境前线和毒鬼天堂的名声了。奶酪的名气给了他们启发，文化和旅游部找来数家杂志社，大力宣扬戈迪耶的海鲜和农产品，从城市到乡间向全国全世界招募餐饮业人才，提供各种补贴 ……

很显然，迈克朗看着酒馆后门成排的挡道车辆想，这个计划很成功。

时间正是下午四点，老饕们就已经纷纷出动了。酒馆后门的那家饭店似乎叫做巴萨布朗餐厅，上个月《旅行》杂志里芙朵拉终极美味栏目的主角，然后这家店就总是挤个半死，不预约拿不到座位，周遭停的车让史普纳酒馆的常客抱怨不已。他骂骂咧咧地跨过两辆自行车的轮毂，终于走到了有足以迈开脚步空间的地方。商业区停驻的车辆多，可供招拦的车应该也不少。正当他思考时，一辆格雷曼产的银灰色小轿车刷地一下横在他的面前，险些轧到他的脚。

“操”

“唔，抱歉。”

车的主人态度倒是友好，他连忙拉起手刹打开车门下车，殷切地询问迈克朗的状态。迈克朗不需要他的狗屁友好。他的脏话有两层意思。你这开车不长眼的王八蛋。你别浪费我的时间。

年轻的车主戴着墨镜，即使在这片阴翳下。那些浅色瞳孔的家伙们有多么怕光迈克朗是一辈子理解不了。他拦住了迈克朗的去路，坚持询问他的身体状况。

两名警察已经从旁边绕过来了。

“迈克朗先生。”

“妈的。”

“戈迪耶的事故处理如此高效吗？”

哦，我们不是交通警察，两个公务员对年轻的司机解释道。迈克朗则不耐烦地把蠢货车主打发走。既然逃不过去，那就坦率点。他不相信警察能拿他怎么办。要谈什么？走私文物？买卖毒品？希尔凡没那个胆把他们的事告诉任何人，他的姓氏让条子的询问都规规矩矩。

“迈克朗先生，你知道今天早上有人发现辛西亚 . 菲恩斯特伦的尸体倒在特洛巴街的史普那酒馆分店里，疑似被谋杀吗？”

“他居然跟着警察走了。”

英谷丽特本来一副要冲出座位的姿势。透过巴萨布朗的玻璃，他们看见了路边发生的一切。观看到了短暂闹剧的结束，英谷丽特栽回座位，椅子在地上划出声响，埋没在餐具碰撞和交谈的声音里。

他们是希尔凡的密友，自然认识他的兄长迈克朗。作为兄弟，他们之间岁数相差较大，但是性格都各有问题。希尔凡自青春期起便以轻浮多情闻名，如果有女孩因为他的外表，家世，前说后忘的情话而付诸真心，一定会遭遇深深的不幸。他曾脚踏三条船而不露馅，将这段关系维持了一个月，并且若不是熟知希尔凡秉性的英谷丽特强行介入，他还能玩得更久。

不过在情场上毫无分寸并不是犯法的，比起迈克朗，甚至都能说是可爱的。迈克朗当了十几年的独生子，一直以家族的准继承人自居。他急于证明自己。事实上，他也是很有能力，不体现在他父母希望的那里。永远不要把聪明和服从性混为一谈，这是不少人的误区，犯错误的从驯兽师到父母。他和犯罪者混上了。除了毒品买卖，他还利用戈迪耶家在斯林的私兵走私当地艺术品。真能干，菲力克斯曾在罗德里古为友人的儿子伤透脑筋的时候评价道。

“所以说不管你的事，吃你的饭。”

“假如他又做了什么，我们有义务劝他配合调查！”

肉食动物菲力克斯听到这话，居然吃掉了盘子里的蔬菜，剩下的话和蔬菜一样味道不好，他把它们一块咽下去，岔开了话题。

“那人是不是故意的。”

“谁？迈克朗？”

“不，那个开格雷曼的。”

好像正印证了菲力克斯的话一般，戴墨镜的浅色头发男人进入了巴萨布朗餐厅内。服务员似乎知道他并不是新客，而是又一个要抽烟或者因为诸如此类的理由临时出门的客人，没问他要预约号码。

男人摘下墨镜四处张望，在看到刚坐下还在调整座位的英谷丽特的时候，脸上泛起亮光，径直向他们走来。

“抱歉，但我听见你们说话了。”

那位小姐太激动，男人抱歉地说，英谷丽特则为自己的音量红了脸。

“她好像想要冲出去。可那个男的看起来十分凶恶 …… ”

所以我就。他耸耸肩，没想到真的有警察在找他。

“你是游客？”

菲力克斯把头撑在桌上，右手的手指挡住他的嘴巴。

“那劝你在那家伙想起来怎么对付你之前赶紧回去。你惹了个麻烦人物。”

“麻烦？”

他问，在英谷丽特和菲力克斯之间的方桌边拉来第三张椅子坐下。

“介意我坐这里吗？”

菲力克斯不置可否，英谷丽特没反应过来。这给了男人充分的时间抬起手，叫了服务员。

“再来三分烤牛肉。我猜你们不能喝酒 …… 两杯苏打水，蜜瓜薄荷和柑橘芫荽。再加一杯金汤力，谢谢。”

“这多不好意思 …… ”

英谷丽特虽然想要拒绝，却在男人点酒的时候不自觉地往窗户外看了看，错失了良机。

“我请客。你们还能吃的吧？”

他转过头，英谷丽特收回视线，礼貌地直视说话人的眼睛。

“可以听听我惹了什么麻烦吗？”

“要听迈克朗的事？”

菲力克斯则很是心安理得地接受了白送的料理，为残留在嘴边的汤汁舔了舔嘴唇。

“你碰上的是有名的毒贩和走私商 …… ”

“迈克朗，有名的毒贩，走私商。”

年轻女人的声音冷漠，清晰地回荡在会议室。

“二十几年前戈迪耶市长清剿帮派的时候不得不和另一些犯罪团伙合作，延续至今 …… 现在表面上局势已定，官方很想和灰色地带撇清关系，而继承人却自己和他们混成一团。戈迪耶的当家对他做什么都不是，惩罚一个和帮派有所勾结的儿子这不是明摆着和他们撕破脸？只好把他藏在后面，低调行事。表现在行动上就是废了迈克朗的继承权，给了当时十六岁履历清白的二儿子希尔凡。”

警局内部正在展开环保节能活动，提倡在房间没人的时候一定要关上灯。会议室的节能日光灯在刚打开的一段时间里异常晦暗，随着通电时间增长，灯管温度上升，亮度便达到了预期。敞亮的室内说明卡多丽奴和正在说话的萨米亚已经在这个会议室里待了有一会了。

卡多丽奴知道萨米亚语速快。一个人的语速说明了思考的速度，这让这个有着鞑古扎血统的女子总是能马上知道卡多丽奴的意思，她们之间的配合默契无比。很多人觉得萨米亚不好惹（当然有更多人惧怕卡多丽奴的拳头），但是卡多丽奴绝对不在此列，她甚至很喜欢萨米亚，因为从性格到能力，她都是她历届最好的搭档。

在现场的表现她们不分伯仲。不过人们还说萨米亚曾经被派去干过卧底之类的活，那是绝对不会派给卡多丽奴的。也就是说，卡多丽奴在她擅长的领域之外并不是总能跟上萨米亚。

“呃，但我们不是缉毒组，也不想捣毁潜伏在戈迪耶的帮派对不对？”

但她在尝试。

“不。那麻烦死了。”

萨米亚说。

“按迈克朗和辛西娅周围的人的话来说，三年前迈克朗被废嫡的同时他们就分手了。现在才报复？”

“抓他是例行公事罢了。通常女人都是被亲密的人杀死的 —— 丈夫和历任男友是首要怀疑对象。”

萨米亚用鼻子哼了声。

“而且犯人杀害她的手法还有些 …… 仇恨谋杀的意思。”

卡多丽奴点了点头，接受了这个说法。史普那酒馆特洛巴分店的员工一早上班，发现这个可怜的女人被绑在后厨的水槽上。一根随处可见的塑料管把她的血导了一池子。她被像条鱼那样宰了。

他们还没和媒体说这些细节。验尸结果表明她的脖子是被一把小刀划开再放血的，然而他们四处寻找都没找到像是凶器的刀子。这种杀害手法太容易被喜欢猎奇的小报记者做文章，凶器也没一点头绪，这类信息只会让人觉得调查毫无前途，警方工作不力。所以他们只公布了死者的名字，遇害地点，尸体发现时间，并表示一有最新消息就通知大家。

“我们还有其他嫌疑人吗？”

“目前没有。迈克朗是她最后一名男友，周围的人表示至少没看到她有现男友。”

“我换句话问，我们马上破案的希望大不大？”

“就这点信息，不大。”

萨米亚干脆地说，句子的开头紧跟在卡多丽奴的句末。

“我们唯一的嫌疑人朋友迈克朗说他当天有不在场证明，和他一道玩的朋友可以作证。”

“朋友啊 …… ”

卡多丽奴表示怀疑。她突然从椅子上站起来，萨米亚则迅速敲了她的手腕让她冷静。

“人刚放走。”

她告诉对方，又一次接住了搭档未出口的想法。

“我们没有其他证据。人证，物证，要什么没什么，没理由扣着他。”

卡特丽奴坐下来。

“只是暂时放走一会对吧。”

“是的。我们会决定分两个方向调查。一边继续排除迈克朗的嫌疑，一边继续寻找死者其他可能的人际关系。”

“你比较擅长走不好走的路。上次跨部门越野赛的时候，你直接从泥地里爬过去了。”

卡特丽奴拍拍对方的肩膀，这次她终于从椅子上站起来了。

“而你绕了一个大圈子。”

“我们同时抵达。”

卡多丽奴离开房间，她哈哈笑着，不顾萨米亚还在里头就关掉了灯。

“今天就这么下班吧！事情定了：你来盯着他。而我呢，去找找其他的人。”

1980 年 5 月

戈迪耶

她是他的女神。

即使她没有“她”该有的柔软线条，没有隆起的胸部，没有生命必经的产道，他依旧想称呼他为女神跟她。她有的是适中的阴茎，不能承受生育之苦的骨架，还有好看的喉结。喉结是个有趣的特征，就算目前最好的变性手术能够去除阴茎，作出人工的阴道和丰满的乳房，也有很多变性者保留喉结。他伸出舌头舔了她喉咙上的凸起。

直到遇到她为止他都没想过真的能用嘴唇和舌头安抚女神。六岁的时候，他被母亲带去教会，记忆中的自己对女神像看得出神。在一次祷告里，他扯了扯母亲的衣服。他肚子里满是即使承受母亲责备的目光也必须找谁倾诉的冲动，他无法控制自己的音量：我想吻她。他拼命踮脚，为了看那尊女神像。妈妈，我想吻她，妈妈！他就是这样开始对女神尚存的时代着迷。现在，他主要收集和买卖 1185 年之前出自芙朵拉艺术家们的作品。 1185 年阿德剌斯忒亚帝国统一大陆之前的芙朵拉是女神的国度，当时的每一幅画作都有她的影子，都和她息息相关。

恐怕就是由于他的诚心奉献，才让他遇见了她吧。

是她找到了他，他们约在他装饰成办公室的家中见面，说是为了谈生意：她希望让他鉴定几幅画。他从没在女人当中找到过符合心中理想的女神像（也许是他女人缘不济）。可她是。引荐人神秘兮兮地说她是女神的转世，这种科白多少有点异常，可他看到她的第一眼就毫无犹豫地相信了。

她随他摆布，却从不让他觉得缺少参与感。如果他拉开她的腿，她会自己圈住他的腰。如果他坐在床沿扣住她的臀部，把脸埋进她的小腹，她会摸他的头发。她会用诵经般的腔调问他自己应该跪下还是坐上他的膝盖。他不回答，神像只管站着就好，需要活动的是膜拜者。他把头放得更低，她马上就知道是什么意思，有茶香的呼吸在他的头顶停滞了一瞬。他张嘴含住了她，手往后爬，把臀部的肉堆在自己指间向外推，拢住它们的同时抵达了中间的小穴。她从来不吝惜润滑剂，所以早在亲自摸到入口之前，他就已经知道那些东西正像真正的爱液那样从她的腿间溢出。

他把指关节没进去后，她的颤抖让他不小心拿牙齿磕上了嘴里的东西。疼痛当然会有，然而她没有害怕。她当然不会，她的眼睛依旧半阖，享受他的爱和奉侍，没有任何恐惧能干扰她的快乐。她曾告诉他有信徒想要把她阉割了，试图以此让她能成为真正的女神。可这是实现不了的，做不到的。那样崇高、艰难的目的，哪是她一个人放出这点血能够达成的。她说“做不到”的时候眼中满是怜悯和宠溺。被割去生殖器的威胁没有给她带来任何不快，她是灿烂的女神，永远对你微笑的太阳。

我觉得你和他们不一样。她讲完那个故事之后这么对他说。你有同样的愿望，但你在含住我的时候，从没有想过咬断它。追求神之爱并非罪过，你们只是需要我告诉你们应该怎么做。

我告诉你。

这也许就是她选中自己的理由。在第二次和她见面的时候，他忐忑地问她有没有情人。她笑着摇头一次，若有所思地点头两次。我不是处女，如果你在想这个。他把咖啡喷出来了。在我十岁的时候就不是了，她继续。他擦了擦嘴，不知道该说什么。当时自己的对象有四十岁的，有二十岁的，她还在说。他只能点点头。她握住他的手，看他的眼睛，她说“我也不会介意三十八岁的”。

为了完成她的委托，他答应去戈迪耶度过两个星期。但是当条件允许的时候，何不让公务旅行变得更愉快呢。

她按住他的脸，表示并不希望自己被吸到射。可以的话她想硬着被插进去，撞到肿起来的前列腺更舒服。她说这些的时候神情也严肃得不可思议，无法违抗。他抱住她的腰栽进她的体内，让她被颠出一串呻吟和体液。在他高潮之前，她被快感折软的身体不知哪来的力气止住他的腰，让他不得不被射精的愿望折磨得大叫。哦女神，女神！ …… 我的女神！

她是女神。因为你从不用亲自从嘴里说出愿望，只需对她诚心祈祷，她就会听见。她放开了他，允许他们一同攀上顶峰。

他在床上抱了她一会，汗把他们粘得更紧，但他没有打算放手。直到她撑起自己，对他抬起下巴。

“我以为你不抽烟。”

“你想抽了。”

他笨拙地笑笑，床头有润滑油，保险套。这些从便利店里购置来的东西放在这里的时候，他还顺便在抽屉里放了烟，餐厅的名片和火柴。火柴不错。他有一次把打火机放在窗台上，太阳从玻璃洒进来。它们纠缠的时间太久，于是打火机爆炸了。它像你终于发火的隐忍妻子，把周围的一切弄得一团糟，没有更多危险，但依旧能让你上点心并敬而远之。

旅馆是不是说不要在床上抽烟？但当女神对他撅起嘴巴的时候，管他呢。他把一支烟放进了她的两片嘴唇间，划了一根火柴给她点火。他自己也叼了一根，正准备点自己那根时，她吹灭了它，红润的脸颊和流彩的眼睛让他想起吹灭生日蜡烛、正要把刀插进蛋糕的小孩。他一愣，她则用手指捧起他的下颔。燃烧的烟丝前端红星闪亮，可要把他的烟也点燃，还是花了一个深吻的时间。

1980 年 5 月 13 日晚

戈迪耶

史普那酒馆 特洛巴分店

他大概喝了很多。脑子里都是雾，自己在里面怎么转悠都出不来。但是他什么时候不是这样了？他也只能判断自己大概喝了不少。法嘉斯法定的喝酒年龄是多少？他从来没搞懂过。法嘉斯这么冷，这个数字应该很小。东境的帕迈拉将其视为与和骑马射箭一样的技能，也就是说，越早越好，然后被国际社论不具名地批评了。同样也是他们，统计出来世界第一次饮酒的平均年龄为十二岁。那自己一定没问题，因为他十六岁多点才喝的第一口，已经超级守规矩。他拿了老爸的威士忌，一小瓶盖，因为害怕是一口闷进喉咙的。酒精从喉咙烧到胃里，然后再返上来，给人一种从体内开始发热的舒适错觉，很适合安抚刚从井里被捞上来的自己的内心。

十六岁，神奇的年龄。十六岁之前，戈迪耶的历史，装腔作势的礼仪，已经注定的未来，身为次子的希尔凡一个都不用背负。他像“大小姐”一般度过了无忧无虑的十六年，至于麻烦的事情就统统丢给兄长。由于迈克朗非常乐意接受所有人的期待，他也不用感到愧疚。人各有志，比起周游在名利场，他更享受殷实的家境带来的单纯快乐。可是十六岁。三年前。 1977 年。“果然还是希尔凡来继承我比较好”，由于父亲的唐突决定，他从此失去自由。低俗的乐队，不行。能博得女孩们尖叫的球赛，没有时间参与练习，他退出。他原来朋友们笑着叫他边境伯，他们的关系也渐行渐远，在球场与舞台上为他的表现尖叫的女孩们开始打量他的身世。他的兄长也不再对他宠溺，不得志的愤怒全数转移到他的身上。也难怪，自己夺走了他本应拥有的一切，而获得迈克朗梦寐以求一切的本人居然还一脸痛苦。太让人火大咯，这得了便宜还卖乖的小子。还指望他们的关系和往常一样真是天方夜谭，体现在具体的行为上，只是在冬天被兄长推进废井里还算好的了。

“别喝了。”

他喝了太多，想起了太多怎样都好的事，连就在身边的女人的声音都快听不见了。

“你叫我来就是为了给我看你喝得烂醉？”

0 或者 1 ，圈或者叉，黑或者白，是或者否。希尔凡努力操纵脑袋以取回一些思考能力，从最简单的开始好了。他不是，希尔凡对来人摇头，

“辛西娅，我们到此为止。”

女人 —— 辛西娅 . 菲恩斯特伦似乎没有显得太惊讶。她对别人这么说过，对这番话并不陌生。三年前她说出这话的时候虽然没有醉成这样，但当时的她恨不得自己先吃了一点苯二氮卓类药物 …… 该死，她绝对应该和他分开，她不应该想到这玩意的。迈克朗完全不像他们认识的时候那样，他的自信变为刚愎自用，决心成为暴躁与不可理喻。当她在说出这话之后，她甚至有一刻疑心自己会被杀。她怕得不能动，也许从旁人看来这是一种镇静。她还能灵活操纵的只有嘴巴，她能做的只有说明原因。你变了，我不希望看到你这样，你在做的事情太危险，云云。

她现在也在等希尔凡告诉她原因。

她不应该这么设身处地的，她当时可不像面前的年轻男人那样几杯酒下肚。

“现在想起来也真是 …… 你真的相当有趣。”

他哈哈笑起来。

“被我哥甩了居然还能接受我。”

“我可以当你是醉了。”

她终于想起来他们的不同了。

“是的是的，你是受不了他尽干些不登台面的坏事才分手，然后单纯被我的年轻有为打动。我最好的女孩辛西娅！”

致敬，希尔凡抬起就酒杯，好像在这么说。

“你本来以为他能干出一番事业，带你飞黄腾达，但他是个傻子，沉溺于自己的幻想，还弄掉了家督之位，聪明的你马上放弃了这个只会拖累你的家伙。”

“ …… 你这么说是什么意思？”

辛西娅为句子里的恶意感到神经刺痛。醉酒不会影响行为。只会减弱控制的能力，她不能再把它当作酒后胡言了。

“我和你说过，你当时也说你理解我。那个人 …… 迈克朗变了，那就是我结束的唯一理由。”

“对啊！所以说你有趣！看透了他，却转身就接受我 …… 一个注定和他如出一辙的混蛋！还不是因为我成了继承人？我有你本来想得到的东西！我懂啦辛西娅，我们是谁和谁，你大可以和我说实话，只看着我的财产觉得我长得还过得去就跑过来的女人比比皆是，我呢也很热衷在里边挑个最漂亮有致的。”

好像是想起哪里的尤物，希尔凡想吹个口哨，但舌头打结，只好继续说话。

“我看中更漂亮的了，所以结束。我的财富和地位允许我这么做。就这样。”

“你依旧觉得我是为了你的家世才 …… ？你一直看不起我，却一直装着理解我的样子在欺骗我吗，希尔凡？”

“你能说你完全没那个意思吗？”

“ …… ”

她不能。可不是他想的那样。迈克朗从一个有志向的年轻人成为野心家，沉溺于金钱和权力中。她劝阻过，她说她不需要那么多身外之物，她只想要恋人和以前一样。她希望迈克朗在更普通的地方，即使生活不那么富足。迈克朗没有听她的话，在自以为正确的道路上一意孤行。到这个地步，任何一个神志正常的女人都会退出的。

然后，希尔凡，这个年轻的孩子出现在了她的面前。他多像那个男人年轻的时候。她是因为自己认为是正确的行为而作出结束感情的决定，并非真的毫无牵挂，所以要拒绝他并不简单，事实上也没能够拒绝。另外，考虑到希尔凡的社会地位，他们的未来相当有保障。评估伴侣的社会地位有什么不妥？那意味着安全，值得托付，大多数女人都喜欢。她只是思考他们的未来！为什么她不能将希尔凡的出身作为维持关系的理由之一？那也是他的一部分啊？

“你看，没人知道我们的关系，我嘴上说是不想让别人知道你和迈克朗的弟弟交往，传出什么你最不想听的流言蜚语。 …… 但同时，也意味着结束也不碍事，对吧？”

对了，的确是这样的。因为她讨厌被当成冲着财产和地位而来的女人，在迈克朗之后与希尔凡交往一定会多有闲言碎语，因此对希尔凡也对要求暂时保守两人关系的要求表示同意。

“你烂透了，希尔凡。”

“是啊！离开这个烂透的男人吧！再见。”

目送女人捂着嘴巴跑开，希尔凡又给自己酌了一杯。尽管他的烦恼一个都没有解决，对更弱者报复的空虚快意在他的胃里搅动翻腾。

1980年5月15日 晚上

戈迪耶

“希尔凡。”

“哇啊！”

就跟英谷丽特径直冲进了伏拉尔法里乌斯家一样，菲力克斯没有敲门就推开了希尔凡半闭的房门。他算不上高大，本身比起健硕，还是灵活更适合形容他的体型。尽管是无意识的，菲力克斯还有着消除脚步声的习惯，直到他开口之前，希尔凡都没有察觉到好友的接近。

“呃，吓到你很抱歉。”

菲力克斯看着煞白的青年。他本来不想道歉的，但对方差劲的脸色让他不经意地表示慰问。

“你在做什么？ …… 嗯？等等，桌上这把刀上次我来的时候还没有 —— ”

你也居然会对这种东西感兴趣，希尔凡的书桌上，一把不到小臂长的匕首被放置在木质的盒子内。开刃的刀锋和少见的柄部装饰马上就吸引了喜爱各式武器的菲力克斯，就好像希尔凡总会被漂亮女孩迷住，菲力克斯对此不由得忘记了自己的原来的拜访目的，向它的方向靠近。

“不”

希尔凡以比刚才更夸张的音量叫出了声音。

“别动它，菲力克斯！”

菲力克斯被惊得抽回手。在吓唬彼此上，他们扯平了。他不说一句话瞪着希尔凡。面无表情的菲力克斯眼神锐利，即使他什么也没有来得及想。被这样的目光所逼迫，希尔凡投降一般举起手。

“我就是希望你能先敲个门，菲力克斯。”

“所以说，抱歉 …… ”

菲力克斯不情愿地扭过脑袋。希尔凡明白，这就是菲力克斯的反省了，他干笑两声，趁此将手伸到背后关上盒盖。

“不，我才是。那么，有什么事吗，菲力克斯？”

“关于刚才的新闻。”

菲力克斯想起自己是来做什么的了。

“你看起来很不好。毕竟老爹说女性的不幸遭遇多因为身边的男人所致，我觉得说不定八成和你的老哥有关。但你可不要认为你自己牵扯其中。”

“哈啊 …… ”

希尔凡的笑容凝固在脸上。

菲力克斯说的是八点播出的晚间新闻。他和英谷丽特从不与希尔凡客气，他们在餐厅吃完了陌生人买单的加餐，并顺路一同游玩了半日之后，两人与那位买了一堆旅游纪念品的热心游客告别，于晚上抵达了希尔凡居住的一处戈迪耶邸分家打算留宿。正巧只有希尔凡一人在家。三个年轻人打了附近披萨店的外卖电话（英谷丽特的饥饿让她对不健康的选择妥协了 —— 她明明吃了那么多午饭）。在过甚的油脂味与碳酸饮料的气泡中，他们度过了愉快的晚上。

电视机作为背景音乐被打开播放着，用于烘托气氛，免得都急着吃东西没人说话的档气氛尴尬。可他们看到的电视节目却不是那么愉快。菲力克斯受不了一档剧集哭哭啼啼谈情说爱弱智对白，要求希尔凡换台。希尔凡也想不出有什么东西能让菲力克斯满意（可惜今天不是周五，不然一定要给菲力克斯介绍，他超喜欢那个脱口秀节目上周开始请的大胸部美女警官），他本来希望找点有猫咪的节目，不过晚间新闻首先跳到了他们的面前。

“ 5 月 14 日早上，戈迪耶市一家酒吧内发现了一名女性的尸体。初步判定为一桩谋杀案。死者名为辛西娅 . 菲恩斯特伦。事件详情正在调查中 …… ”

前一个晚上约的女人第二天早上就死了是什么感觉？而且你还喝得神智不清，根本不记得具体发生了什么。希尔凡满脸空白地停下换频道的手，看着眼前电视屏幕斑驳的色块蠕动着发出难以辨识的声音。

“辛西娅 …… 辛西娅？”

英谷丽特若有所思地念着那个名字。

“希尔凡家老哥的前女友。”

菲力克斯虽然时常显示出对过去还有人际关系的毫无兴趣，记忆力却出奇地好。回答完全正确。

“世界上真不缺少这种事。”

“ …… ”

希尔凡好像隐约听见了他们的对话。他的大脑实在被太多的疑问，懊悔，惊诧，恐惧占据 : 如果他没那么醉能够跟着她。如果他没约她出来。如果他没有对她说这么过分的话 ……

“你看起来很不好。毕竟老爹说女性的不幸遭遇多因为身边的男人所致，我觉得说不定八成和你的老哥有关。但你可不要认为你自己牵扯其中。”

他回到了现实。也许是菲力克斯受够了帝弥托利无休无止的幸存者愧疚，他对这方面总是异常敏锐。但是怎么说来着？越是高精度的仪器，便更需要提防干扰和误报。在这层意义上，希尔凡庆幸这条准则也适用于菲力克斯。

他不在懊悔。因为他是个人渣。所以只是在恐惧自己和杀人案扯上关系。

“不，那个 …… ”

希尔凡开口，声音有些干涩。他发现胸中翻腾的灼热近似于罪恶感。为什么？是因为欺骗好友吧。至少对于菲力克斯和英谷丽特，他不想和平常一样混账。放佛是为了缓和这种不安，希尔凡决定给出些许的实话。

“我看起来有那么糟？”

“有。”

菲力克斯双手交叉在胸前。

“唉。”

希尔凡转过身，拿起桌上的几摞文件。

“虽然和辛西娅无关 —— 你突然闯进来，我会吓一跳，其实是因为这个。”

他将其中一份文件递给菲力克斯。

“什么？”

菲力克斯接过文件。

“借条？合同？”

“我向老哥借了钱。”

“向迈克朗 …… ”

菲力克斯觉得眼皮跳了一下。

“等等，那可是 —— ”

“我知道。”希尔凡说。“地下钱庄。他对弟弟算是网开一面 —— 我可以赊账，只要我同意二十三岁继承家督后履行这些股权和财产转让。”

“你为什么需要钱？你拿钱干什么了？！”

“今年年初，戈迪耶美术馆同意归还赛罗斯教会名为《宝杯仪式》的油画作品，这件事你知道吗？”

“听你说过 …… ”

他皱起眉头，把捏皱的纸头放在一边。

“但这和这有什么关系？你不会要告诉我 —— ”

“那不是戈迪耶本来就有的藏品。是我向迈克朗买下之后给予美术馆的。”

希尔凡重新整理好文件，肯定了菲力克斯未出口的猜想。

“迈克朗利用戈迪耶在斯林的影响擅自发掘，运输，走私美术品 …… 你也听说过吧？我 …… 我无法忍受这个，但我什么都做不到。我看到了喜欢的作品，要想阻止它不知流向何方，只能将它买下。”

“ …… ”

菲力克斯缓缓点头。他没有训斥他，甚至没有理解他对这些东西的执着，却接纳了。这让希尔凡感到解脱，甚至想是不是应该早些时候告诉菲力克斯，虽然现状估计不会有任何改变，至少他能觉得好受一些。

“你就这么捐赠了？”

“我的本意不在独占。”

希尔凡摇头。

“至少它能物归原主。”

他听见友人长叹一口气。菲力克斯什么都没有说，在他完成说明后就转身离开了他的房间。

“下次记得把门关好。”

在离开之前，菲力克斯摔上了门。隔着木门，从房间外隐约传来了这样的话来。

-

他最初听见电话的时候并不想接。电话这种东西只要不理它，过一会就能自动消除。但是这通电话却很不一样，它响个不停。这让迈克朗痛苦地呻吟了一声，从床上起来。他发现天色漆黑，四周没有任何声音，公寓窗外能看到的三条街外的商店全都关门，只有那家主题曲很可笑的大超市开着，它营业到凌晨两点。那么这个电话还不算凌晨打来的，但是深夜的电话也很让人恼火。

他从床上起来去客厅接电话。他没有开灯，只是凭记忆和微弱的灯光摸索。电话桌在沙发边上，他倒进沙发，伸出手摸索电话桌。他先摸到的是一个细长的塑料制品，电视遥控器。对了，他刚才是在看电视，晚间新闻说辛西娅死了。他不知道该做何感想，也不想看别的，就把电视关了，遥控器扔向一边，跌跌撞撞回房间睡了。

戈迪耶不安全，不光是女人，更强壮的男人也每天在死。他想到一个没钱却想要药的男孩子，他们愿意施舍给他一口，前提是给一根手指。他们不是真的要他的手指，就是想要这种感觉。掌控自己的生命活下去就是胜利，更上一层，操纵别人的生命就是更大的赢家。

他早就对她这么说过，她现在会相信他了吗？

“喂？”

他接起电话，终于止住了吵人的铃声。

“ …… 是你啊。这时候是怎么了？ …… 想谈谈？嗯，我这里还有货 …… 什么时候？”

现在。

听筒里传来回答，同时，他的房门被敲响了。

1980 年 5 月 16 日

戈迪耶

“新消息！”

戈迪耶警察总署的上午，从早上开始失踪多时的卡多丽奴跑进分给辛西娅死亡专案小组的办公室。

“我去了辛西娅死的特洛巴街上的那家史普纳酒馆。虽然还在关门歇业，我还是找到了店员和常客，他们说辛西娅死的那个晚上，看到过一个女人在和男人说话之后哭着离开了酒馆。”

“女的是辛西娅。”

萨米亚猜中了事情的走向。卡多丽奴不擅长绕弯，而且事情不是这样的话卡多丽奴根本没必要来告诉她。

“男的是谁？”

“据其他人的描述，是戈迪耶家的二儿子。他那晚喝得特别多。虽然史普纳酒馆从来不少醉鬼，老东家的人还是足够让人留下记忆。”

“ …… 迈克朗的弟弟和前女友。”

萨米亚痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“我是不理解找自己哥哥前女友的，感觉像烂片。”

“等等，你已经定论了？”

“还能怎么发展？来不来打赌，搭档？”

这就是卡多丽奴来到这里的理由。不，不是因为和同事赌博，是来办案。希尔凡的住所在远离戈迪耶市区的一桩宅邸中，拉开的窗帘与空荡荡的信箱说明家中有人。卡多丽奴敲响房门，前来迎接的不是希尔凡，而是一名金发女孩。

“请问您是 …… ”

“戈迪耶警察总署的卡多丽奴。”

她出示证件，看见金发女孩对着它眨了眨眼睛，好像正再三确认现状。她是个好看的女孩，花花公子真能干，卡多丽奴暗中钦佩。

“我来找希尔凡 . 何塞 . 戈迪耶先生。小姐知道前天的辛西娅谋杀案吗？我们有些问题想要请教。”

“希尔凡？”

女孩依旧感到难以置信，她终于厘清了现实，两只手好像忘记打开或者关闭房门一般紧紧扒着木板。

“没错。小姑娘，你是他的 …… ？”

意识到自己被怎样误会，女孩甚至没有脸红，而是为那个想法起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她惨叫一声，为了打消这个想法一般为卡多丽奴打开了房门。

“我们只是朋友 …… 青梅竹马！我叫英谷丽特 …… 菲力克斯，警察来了，快把希尔凡弄出来！”

卡多丽奴被邀请至客厅。戈迪耶的室内装潢考究而简朴，就算客厅放置了电视机，电话与灯具，也很容易想象出千年前的戈迪耶过着怎样的生活。仿古壁炉在几个月前已经完成了使命，被铁栅封锁。谈话则与有没有柴火无关，一直会在壁炉之前进行。

迎接客人的希尔凡拥有与他兄长一样的红色头发，不过也许是因为年轻（或者缺乏阅历），下垂的眼睛显出一种牧羊犬一般的亲人和机敏。面对卡多丽奴，他在单人沙发上身体前倾，双手交叉，将胳膊肘放在自然叉开的大腿上。

“我的朋友在场没问题吗？”

希尔凡用下巴指了指另外两人。

“他们应该不插嘴。”

卡多丽奴给出默许。

“我开门见山地问了，你和辛西娅在交往吗，希尔凡先生？”

希尔凡扬起一边的眉毛，卡多丽奴不太清楚这代表“意料之中”而是“我很惊讶”。他吸了口气，比起回答先出口的是笑声。

“直到大前天为止，女士。”

前女友。所以这能不能算萨米亚赢了？

对这件事有感想的不只有女警，英谷丽特亦对此掩嘴，阻止了自己正要出口的叫声，而一边被叫做菲力克斯的青年则翻了翻白眼。

“不过那天晚上我喝得烂醉，很少记得东西。”

“能说说你为什么和她见面吗？”

“为了告诉她我甩了她，就这样。”

“你们什么时候开始的？她的家人还有朋友都表示不清楚这件事。”

“一年前，从我偶然遇见她开始。你知道她曾经是我哥的女友，要是让人知道我们的关系对双方来说都是麻烦。”

“我希望你曾经真的喜欢她。”

有人插嘴了。从指缝里挤出这句话的是英谷丽特。希望。英谷丽用了这个词，但她说出这个词的时候和“祝你健康长寿”“愿你幸福快乐”一样，比起切实的渴望，更是一种虚幻的祈祷。

卡多丽奴并不在意她打破约定的沉默，因为希尔凡露出了一种自虐式的笑容，准备开始说出更多的事情来。

“啊哈哈哈！ …… 对了，英谷丽特，你记不记小学时，我们吃饼干的时候，我抽到了当时流行的动画片里大热角色的冰箱贴。”

“什么？你说这个做什么？”

“我把它贴在了铅笔盒上，同学都很羡慕我。有一天我的铅笔盒打翻了，东西落了一地。我对坐的同学也帮我把它们捡起来。我假装没看到他把我的冰箱贴收进了自己口袋里，很烦恼的样子问他 ‘ 我的那个磁铁不见啦，你看到它了吗？ ’ ，他说没有。哈哈哈哈，在那一刻我完全忘了他是个小偷，偷了我之前还很喜欢的宝贝！好像比起损失那种破烂磁铁，等着他说 ‘ 没有 ’ 给我的快乐更多似的！”

“你到底想说什么，希尔凡？”

英谷丽特开始恼火了。而卡特丽奴则在希尔凡犬一般和善的眼睛里看见了一股活泼爱玩的邪恶气质，有一种在她的职业经验中格外熟悉的东西。

“一年前我就是这样问辛西亚要不要和我交往。等着她说 ‘ 是 ’ ，从此我就开始期待着她让她以为自己得手，然后揭穿她，让她失去一切。”

年轻女孩对希尔凡的这番念白噤声。好友变成了她不认识的人，或者有种不可思议的东西把她认识的年轻人裹挟去了。她一下子不知道该如何和他相处，或者自处。

“既然如此，我可不可以认为你对辛西娅小姐有着 …… 仇恨的情感？”

虽然对幻灭的女孩产生了一些同情，卡多丽奴取回了对话的主持权。

“你说呢？我不知道。”

希尔凡将手放在大腿两侧，仰头向沙发背后靠去。

“我有嫌疑吗，卡多丽奴小姐？”

“坦白地说，有动机和作案时间。”

“辛西娅怎么死的？”

卡多丽奴从未听见过的男声提出了这个问题。她抬头，发现声音属于那个名叫菲力克斯的年轻人。的确他从她拜访就没有开口过。

英谷丽特也疑惑地看着菲力克斯。她知道他从来不屑于多管闲事，除非 …… 除非他有了兴趣，他发现了非说不可的事，此刻他心中有个对于希尔凡的好友而言相当可怕的假设。但所谓越可怕，便越有魅力，青年忍不住要一探究竟。

警察没有回答。那大概属于很难对外人透露的信息，菲力克斯知道这种东西，他只能继续说，说到卡多丽奴不得不开口，或者干脆否认他。

“我想，凶器没找到。但是你们有头绪，有没有可能是一把匕首？”

卡多丽奴不动声色，但是她感兴趣了。

“小伙子，你有什么想告诉我的？”

“我想我的朋友持有一件可疑的物品。”

菲力克斯深吸一口气，昨晚的记忆在他大脑中重现，化为整段，一字一句被吐露给卡多丽奴。

“就是一把匕首。”

1980 年 5 月 16 日

戈迪耶警察总署

“那么，能否告诉我你的职业和姓名？”

萨米亚面前的男人显然有些惊魂未定。或者他本来就脸色苍白，萨米亚无法想象他还能再白到哪里去。他的手正在他褐色格纹的插肩袖大衣上磨蹭。从他已经小声地对他自己说了好几次“女神啊”看来，应该是芙朵拉大陆最不缺的赛罗斯教信徒。她住的社区不少见异国血统的住民，曾有赛罗斯教团的人来问他们“向谁祈祷”。她说他们家那边的人都信仰欧特里波路。其实那是罗伯特倒过来写，而罗伯特是她外祖父那把老猎枪的爱称。五十多年前鞑古扎还是有熊灾的，信仰这个比什么都能救命。那人没觉得这名字有什么问题，对那串没听过的音节表现出了尊敬，建议说她也可以试试向女神祈祷，没有纠缠，给了她一本小册子就走了。

“抱歉 …… 我的名字是阿诺德 . 司考博，今年三十八岁，职业是美术商，工作室在加尔古玛库，上周从那里来到戈迪耶。”

“你发现死者的时候，找他是有什么事？”

“谈生意。我想买他的一副画。”

阿诺德好像明白这桩买卖的性质，他的话停下了，灰色的眼睛看过来，担心自己是否会因为交易的不正当而惹上麻烦。

“我们不关心这个。”

看出了对方的疑虑，萨米亚回答。

“请继续。”

“我给他打电话，没有人接。”

他好像相信了萨米亚。

“今天早上我到他那里。问了邻居都说他回家了，我们担心他有什么事让锁匠破门，没想到却 …… ”

没想到却看见了商谈对象吊死的尸体。萨米亚思考着，现场没有任何搏斗的痕迹，死者的死因也的确是绳索引起的窒息、下颈椎折断。如果有什么特别的，那就是他体内检测出了苯二氮卓类药物。但他的身份也让他用药一事变得完全不奇怪，很多犯罪者在干什么之前都会摄入这个壮胆，即使是他也会在结束生命的重大决定之前需要慰藉。

至于自杀的原因 ——

萨米亚突然听见有人敲门。是卡多丽奴，她已经从希尔凡那里回来了。

“抱歉，”她对阿诺德说，起身离开座位：“我稍微失陪一下。”

有必要先和她说一下现在的情况。

询问室的门刚在她背后关上，卡多丽奴就迫不及待地开腔。

“我在希尔凡家得到了可能是凶器的玩意，刚送去鉴证科鉴定，凶手可能是 —— ”

“迈克朗上吊自杀了。”

萨米亚先扔出自己的消息。

“他留下书简承认自己杀害了辛西亚 . 菲恩斯特伦。笔迹鉴定员已经认定是亲笔信。”

“诶”

“嗯”

僵硬的空气在两人之间蔓延。萨米亚拍拍搭档的背，返回了闻讯室。她们至少达成了一个最基础的共识：等等鉴证科的结果。

1980 年 5 月 16 日

戈迪耶警察总署前

英谷丽特不太确定他们能不能按计划那样在明天返回贾拉提雅。希尔凡连同菲力克斯提出的证物被警方带走后，他们就一直在警局附近坐到了太阳下山。她不会指责菲力克斯多嘴，如果所掌握的情报对案情有利，即使会对他们的朋友不利，他们也应该做出发言。不过比起这些，她只是更想从怀疑中解脱，听见否定的答案，她希望有人告诉他希尔凡清白无罪的最终结论。他们的朋友难道真的是个犯罪者？希尔凡固然在女性关系上作风不正，她并不认为他是能做出杀害对方这种事情的人。

…… 但如果是真的，如果他们的朋友一直隐藏着更危险，黑暗的那一面 ——

“哟，你们还在啊？”

她思考中的本人出现在了他们面前，她却没能发出一句话。

“希尔凡？！”

菲力克斯先从长椅上跳了起来。他几步冲到希尔凡跟前，她怀疑他会狠狠揍希尔凡的鼻子。菲力克斯也确实举起了手，却只空挥了一道，借力转过身，跌坐回了她身边。

“怎么回事？你被释放了？”

“ …… 啊，是啊。”

希尔凡摇摇头，他的手插在腰上，烦恼该从何处说起。

“怎么说呢 …… 从我被带进警署到现在，这期间发生了两件事。第一件事，匕首的检验结果洗清了我的嫌疑。虽然被擦干净了，上面的血迹反应的确属于辛西娅，但是柄上的指纹是迈克朗的。”

“这是怎么回事？”

菲力克斯瞪着他，怀疑自己的耳朵。

“迈克朗他 —— ”

“第二件事，我哥今天早上自杀了。有没有看到那个穿格纹大衣的男士？就是他发现了我哥的尸体来报案的。”

菲力克斯张大嘴巴，他的思考明朗起来。

“所以，”

“迈克朗，是迈克朗杀了辛西娅小姐吗？”

英谷丽特用颤抖的声音问。

“然后，他把凶器给了你 —— ”

“警方是那么推测的。”

希尔凡点头。

“迈克朗在杀害辛西娅之后本想嫁祸于我，寄给我凶器。那件凶器 …… 菲力克斯也见过，质感相当不可思议，刀柄是雕刻像，实际上似乎也是颇有年岁的藏品。他料想我会拿出来欣赏，但其实 …… 我一次都没有碰过。虽说如此计划，昨晚也许是因为用药之后心生郁结，感到诸事不宜，又因为身负罪行的压力而自杀。”

“也就是说，你们明天可以回家了，英谷丽特。”

一口气说完了这些，希尔凡给了少女一个微笑。少女的声音颤抖，她站起来，三步并两步冲向竹马。希尔凡表情梦幻地张开双臂，准备给出一个为自由情难自禁的拥抱 ——

代替菲力克斯，英谷丽特给了他一拳。希尔凡被田园女孩灵活挥舞农具的力道击倒在地，为屁股的冲击哀嚎不已。

“你最好把其他的事情解释清楚。”

英谷丽特活动着手腕，骨节嘎吱作响。

“比如欺骗辛西娅小姐感情的事。”

-

“火柴不错。”

“唔？”

阿诺德 . 司考博惊讶于有人会在这里和他搭话。对方是一个年轻男人，身材精瘦，眼睛细长，深色的略长头发被盘在后脑，让他想起东方的武士电影。他不是来抓他抽烟，也不是自己来抽烟的，难道真是来夸他的火柴？

“米斯特拉街上的巴萨布朗餐厅。”

他指着火柴盒表面的商标。

“你也去过这家餐厅？”

“啊，和我女朋友去的。”

说起女友，他露出温柔的神情。

“她很贪吃，也喜欢戈迪耶菜。那家店真的挺有名不是吗？”

“好巧，我前两天也去过。还遇到过个怪人。”

青年说。

“你怎么看待这件事？”

阿诺德吐出一口烟来。什么事？但阿诺德好像知道这个人想问什么，也不想再装糊涂。

“迈克朗先生的事？有关他的负面评价太多，他做了什么我都不觉得奇怪。我听说杀死那女人的的武器是把怪匕首 …… 啊，我是美术商嘛，警察想要知道我对那把匕首的意见，就给我看了。那真是一件好东西啊，我认为是至少是十世纪前被铸就的，属于赛罗斯教会所有，据估计曾被用于仪式。迈克朗先生的藏品很多来自斯林，要知道在历史上也不是没有塞罗斯教会的信徒逃亡到那里。”

年轻的男人点点头，阿诺德也不知道他听懂了多少。

“谢谢你。没有你我的朋友不会那么快洗刷嫌疑。我对真相没兴趣，只是一直相信他的清白。”

最后，黑发的年轻人这么说。他作出要走的样子，离开前还抽了两下鼻子，看来是闻不惯二手烟的味道。

5 月 19 日

戈迪耶市立美术馆

咖啡厅侧南门外

贝雷特 . 艾斯纳怀里抱着纸盒，手上则有不少塑料袋。纸盒里是咖啡馆的人气面包，手上则是好几杯饮料和塑料包装的纪念品。

“喔，收获颇丰啊 …… 我该说谢谢惠顾吗？”

熟悉的声音叫住了他。是这里的幕后主人希尔凡 . 何塞 . 戈迪耶。他看着贝雷特的模样，露出了苦笑。

“嗯，我马上要回去了，不能少带纪念品。”

我姐姐会喜欢。他抬了抬胳膊，博物馆内贩卖的周边产品铛铛作响。

“当然，最大的收获是《宝杯之仪》的回归。无论是画还是吃喝玩乐，都离不开戈迪耶的努力和配合 …… 真的十分感谢你。”

贝雷特直直看进希尔凡的眼睛。青年的嘴角带笑，锈色的眼睛里却毫无暖意。啊，这是个有烦恼的人。从小被灌输的本能让贝雷特不由得想要关怀这名青年，他把堆高在怀里的点心纸盒子用下巴按了按，以免遮挡他们之间的眼神接触，那怕他逐渐感到一种要将他生吞活剥一般的敌意，贝雷特依然对希尔凡作出倾听的关怀姿势。

“ …… 那些都是你做的吧？”

希尔凡也恭敬不如从命，压低声音。他被贝雷特的云淡风轻激怒，友好的面具无法再维持下去，几乎是从牙齿里挤出质问来。

“辛西娅和迈克朗都是你杀的吧？”

“你在说什么？”

伴随着贝雷特疑惑的话语，一辆格雷曼产的灰色汽车碾着石子路，缓缓开动到了贝雷特的身后，从四周的视野中遮蔽了对话的两人。

“别装了！那个阿诺德是你派来接近迈克朗的。我朋友告诉我你们一块在一家餐厅吃饭，他开车接送你。 …… 你跟着我，先在 14 日晚上杀了辛西娅 …… 啊，我听说是放血 …… 可恶 —— 你是故意用这个手法的吧？你杀了她之后拿走凶器，通过阿诺德说什么让迈克朗把它寄给我，这样就沾上了他的指纹，还让他看起来想陷害我。然后是迈克朗，因为阿诺德是他的客户，经他介绍，你自然可以进入他的家 …… 当然没有争斗痕迹，是迈克朗自己让你们进来的！之后，虽然不知道你用了什么办法，你成功逼他写下自白书，最后下药吊死他 …… ”

“啊，这个嘛。”

在希尔凡说起迈克朗的时候，贝雷特看了看自己的手。为了让迈克朗写下遗书，贝雷特折断他（没弄出任何流血的外伤），又用这双手将他的伤愈合。他每同意多写一个字，贝雷特就多为他减轻一点痛苦，直到药物帮助他彻底失去意识。

“是的。”

贝雷特承认，好像是刚刚才想明白似的。他不光语气平静，甚至露出欣悦的笑容。

“就和我刚才说的一样 —— 真的非常感谢你返还教团的失物。我听说你明明花了一大笔钱才买到它。作为教团的主教，我不能不给予无私奉献的你报答。正好，我知道了你有什么麻烦 …… 那是很自然的事，人总有一两个想要其消失的对象不是吗？”

“ …… 什么？”

“其实根本不喜欢却纠缠过来的女人，出生那一刻起就注定会被其拖累的无药可救的家人 …… 两个烦恼，在同一时间都能解决了。你得到了解脱。不应该为此感到高兴吗？”

杀了。死了。高兴。解脱。希尔凡无法将这些词汇连接在一起，圣职者和蔼的语气如同亲切的老友，加深了他的认知障碍。他觉得视野周边开始泛白，他迷失在茫然的色彩当中，找不到任何回去的路。

“住口 …… ”

“你没事吧？看起来脸色不好 …… ”

“住口！”

希尔凡抓住了贝雷特的肩膀，手肘打掉了他摞得太高的点心塔。

“我 …… 我从来没有那么想过！”

“真的吗？”

贝雷特问，表情空白，只是想得到答案。

“你从来没有那么想过？”

“不，不 …… ”

希尔凡放开了他，抱住自己的头退后。

“我会的，会这么想，人会这么想。嫉妒得憎恶得烦躁得想杀人，想让讨厌的事情全部消失，想要更轻松快乐地活着，想一下子忘记痛苦的事情 …… 但是，怎么会去做呢？不会去做的 —— ”

“实现无法出口的愿望正是女神的职责。她的慈爱永远长存。”

不再被掐紧身体，贝雷特很惋惜似地将视线转向了掉落在地的面包盒上。

“愿望 …… ？我 …… 我不想大哥死！虽然他是个无可救药的混账，但他依旧是我的家人！我的父亲也好，母亲也好 …… 都未曾能真正地惩罚他。就连我也是，我们都还希望我们能够回到以前！ …… 还有辛西娅 …… 辛西娅呢？她做错了什么？啊啊 …… 我想和她道歉 …… 我知道她喜欢我，不仅仅是因为我的地位 …… 可她为什么就那样死了？被像头家畜一样放光了血死了？最混账的是我 …… 我因为自己那点破事就那样不停地迁怒于女人 …… 明明我才是最差劲的人渣！”

“ …… ”

好长一段话。所以他应该帮希尔凡自杀？贝雷特对歇斯底里的青年感到相当困惑。这个人操纵着花花公子的外壳到处播撒他的憎恶，真将他的痛苦之源祛除，他又开始痛哭。

他不是没有选择权。他可以向警方坦白他发现的事，告诉他们匕首真正的主人，将他们牵扯进来，警方会继续调查，发现更多矛盾，还迈克朗的清白。贝雷特也做好了相应的准备，如果这样，阿诺德就会坐牢（他为她心甘情愿）。但是希尔凡又没有那么做。

总有人这样，接受女神的恩惠却又不知感激，连对他展现笑容都不愿意。

唉，已经两次了。埃米尔和希尔凡，这些人让他失望两次了。贝雷特开始想念他的狗。它的尾巴藏不住任何心事，而人总是过于言行不一，拥有膨胀的欲望，欲望得到满足又会发疯。米尔顿满足了只会舔舔他的手开始打呼噜。

贝雷特不再理会希尔凡，捡起地上的点心盒，转身拉开汽车副驾驶室的门。知恩图报的女神信徒抱住他的腰给他一个吻，贝雷特才稍微觉得心情好了些。想点高兴的事，他们之后会回酒店做爱，之后回家。他要到养狗人家接米尔顿，他们一起去卡隆的圣欧文二世疗养院做志愿者活动，米尔顿会作为治疗犬被喜爱，和大家一起玩。他想快点见到他的好狗狗。

end


End file.
